Tula
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Quelques années après la destruction de l'anneau, le roi Thranduil envoie Legolas à Fondcombe pour l'éloigner de Mirkwood. Première fanfic sur LOTR, RR please ! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire se passe quelques années après la destruction de l'anneau. Chacun est rentré chez soi. On considèrera que les elfes ne sont partis, comme dans le livre, mais qu'ils sont restés sur leurs Terres. Ensuite, Aragorn n'est pas encore Roi du Gondor (on va dire que c'est la faute à l'administration, qui a perdu les papiers). Après tout, c'est moi l'auteur, c'est ma fanfic, c'est moi qui décide !

Disclaimer habituel…

………………………………………………

_**Chapitre 1 : Le retour de Legolas**_

Aragorn tenait entre ses mains une missive qui le remplissait à la fois de joie et l'inquiétait. Une missive qui venait tout juste d'arriver de Mirkwood. Il relut une troisième fois le message et releva la tête en soupirant. Il rencontra le regard du seigneur Elrond, qui avait lui aussi reçu un parchemin. La teneur du message devait être sensiblement la même pour eux deux, car les sourcils froncés du seigneur elfe ne présageait rien de bon.

« Votre message dit-il quand Legolas doit arriver ? Le mien ne le précise pas, demanda Elrond.

Aragorn tendit son papier à son père adoptif sans répondre. Celui-ci lut

_« Cher ami de Fondcombe, je vous envoie mon plus jeune fils, Legolas. Il ne m'a jamais ouvertement parlé de quoi qui se passe dans sa vie, mais ces temps-ci, je ne sais plus que penser. Je dois faire la passation de pouvoir à mon fils aîné dans les jours prochains et j'aimerai autant que Legolas ne soit pas là, seuls les Valars savent ce qu'il pourrait inventer comme humiliation à nous faire subir. Il suivra le messager de ce pli avec quelques jours de retard, j'ai dû lui adjoindre une escorte. Pouvez-vous, vous qui vous dites être 'son ami', veillez à ce qu'il reste à Fondcombe ?_

_D'avance merci. _

_Thranduil_

Elrond leva un sourcil étonné sur Aragron :

« Le roi vous porte dans son cœur à ce que je lis. Qu'a-t'il bien put se passer pour que Legolas soit ainsi banni de chez lui à la veille d'une cérémonie aussi importante ? Je sais que père et fils ne s'entendent guère, mais connaissant bien Legolas, je doute qu'il ait volontairement pu porter une grave atteinte à l'honneur de sa famille.

Aragorn souffla entre ses dents de colère.

-Vous savez très bien, Elrond, que Legolas est très discret. Les elfes le sont naturellement le plus souvent, et Legolas entre tous l'est particulièrement. Je pense que son père cherche une excuse pour le bannir, plus ou moins définitivement, de Mirkwood. Il n'a jamais apprécié ce dernier fils, et ne perd pas une occasion de le lui faire savoir.

- Comme vous y allez fort ! Attendons de connaitre la version de Legolas. Il nous expliquera ce comportement. Cependant, quoi qu'il ait fait ou pas fait, il n'est pas naïf, et risque d'arriver assez abattu d'avoir été jeté hors de chez lui ainsi. Préparons-lui un accueil chaleureux et soutenons-le du mieux que nous pourrons. Si Thranduil ne m'est pas chaleureux, je tiens à Legolas comme à un fils. »

Aragorn acquiesça. Une très grande envie de demander à lire la missive destinée à Elrond le tenaillait, mais il n'allait pas la réclamer. Pourtant, elle devait contenir quelque chose de différent de la sienne. Si lui-même avait été surpris et chagriné, bien qu'heureux de revoir prochainement son cher ami, il n'avait pas eu ce regard inquiet en la découvrant. Il sentait que son père lui cachait un détail. Il lui semblait qu'il avait un peu insisté sur le fait d'accueillir Legolas et, comment avait-il précisé ? « Le soutenir ». Ce n'était pas des mots que le seigneur elfe employait sans y penser. Il voulait faire passer un message indirect à Aragorn.

Le ranger regarda l'elfe en face de lui et ce dernier sut que sa tentative de le mettre en garde avait été reçue. Mais dans les yeux d'Estel brillait une inquiétude trop vive. Le vieil elfe ne pouvait infliger à son fils humain un tourment de plusieurs jours. Tout en regrettant déjà ce geste, il tendit à Aragon son parchemin, et s'en fut.

Avec une légère hésitation, Aragorn déplia le papier. Ce qu'il y lut l'inquiéta encore plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

_Cher ami guérisseur, puissant seigneur Elrond._

_Ainsi que je l'explique dans la seconde lettre destiné à l'ami humain de Legolas, je vous envoie mon fils pour une période indéterminée. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas pour vous le même poids qu'il l'est ici. Ces derniers temps, il nous agace profondément. Il reste muet quand on lui parle, fait semblant de ne pas nous entendre ou de ne pas nous voir. J'ai tenté de la raisonner, mais rien n'y fait. Il le fait certainement exprès, jaloux de son frère couronné prochainement. Pour éviter tout risque d'un geste malheureux à l'égard du futur roi, je l'éloigne. Il sera sans doute plus commode avec vous._

_Si vous avez quelques minutes à lui consacrer, examinez-le, il est vraiment étrange ces _

_temps-ci._

_Avec mes remerciements, Thranduil, roi de Mirkwood._

Aragorn, comme il l'avait fait pour les mots qui lui étaient destinés, relut plus lentement le message. Il l'examinait en détails, incrédule. Legolas, « un poids » ? Avoir « un geste malheureux » envers son frère ? Il avait l'impression que l'elfe dont on parlait ici lui était totalement inconnu. Il comprit l'inquiétude d'Elrond. Si Thranduil, qui n'avait jamais été proche de son fils le plus jeune, et c'était bien améliorer la situation familial de son ami de décrire leur relation en ces termes, pensait qu'il le faisait « exprès », Aragorn, lui, avait peur que son ami ait réellement un souci et que c'en était des symptômes. Elrond avait sans doute pensé ainsi. Quant à la supposition que Legolas soit jaloux, elle était difficilement crédible. Jamais le Prince de Mirkwood n'avait laissé entendre un quelconque souhait de gouverner. Il savait depuis son plus jeune âge que ce ne serait pas sa destinée, et paraissait totalement l'accepter.

Mais entre ce que Legolas laissait paraître sur son visage et ce qu'il pensait réellement, il y un monde, souffla une petite voix désagréable au creux de l'oreille du ranger. Et bien qu'il ne fut pas enclin à l'accepter comme vraie, cette pensée l'était réellement. Quand son ami elfe avait un problème, il fallait le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements pour le faire parler. Il n'aimait pas être le centre des attentions, aussi amicales soient-elles. Il se faisait toujours très discret, se tenait à l'écart et révélait rarement ses pensées. Aussi Aragorn était-il soucieux de l'elfe qui allait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Il ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu changer de caractère en si peu de temps dans la vie d'un elfe. Ce qui était en soi une mauvaise nouvelle. Car s'il avait changé, c'est qu'il ne serait plus l'ami qu'il connaissait, qui lui était si précieux. D'un autre côté, ce qui avait le plus de chance de se produire était que Legolas n'avait du tout changé et qu'il était malade, ou malheureux.

Aragorn soupira. Il savait que pour toute personne qui voulait être ami avec l'elfe, il fallait patience et persévérance pour le comprendre. Ce n'était pas étonnant avec l'enfance qu'il avait eût, et encore le traitement actuel qu'il recevait de sa famille, qui se résumait à humiliations quotidienne et souffrance morale. Sa vie devait être bien dure à Mirkwood. Elle devait l'être encore plus maintenant, après avoir connu amitié et solidarité au sein de la communauté de l'Anneau, qu'avant, où il ne connaissait que l'amitié éloignée d'Aragorn.

Le ranger se massa les tempes. Une migraine le tenaillait, et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se dissipe avant l'arrivée et les explications de Legolas. La plus dur désormais serait de patienter jusqu'à son arrivée.

Quatre jours plus tard, un éclaireur de Fondcombe rentrait pour annoncer l'arrivée de Legolas et de son escorte sous une heure. Il ne dit vouloir transmettre son message complet qu'au seigneur Elrond. Aragorn n'y fit pas tellement attention sur le coup, trop heureux de revoir enfin son vieil ami. Il se dirigea vers les écuries, dans l'idée de rejoindre les arrivants et de les accompagner jusqu'à la cité. Mais Elrond surgit juste avant qu'il commence à équiper son cheval, le visage grave.

« Laissez-les arriver, Aragorn.

- Comment ? C'est mon plus vieil ami, il ne comprendrait pas que je ne sois pas là pour le recevoir dignement !

- Restez ici, par pitié. Il est inutile que vous voyiez _cela_ avant l'heure.

Aragorn ne comprenait pas.

- « Cela » ? C'est-à-dire ? Vous qui vouliez que Legolas reçoive un bon accueil, vous voulez m'empêcher maintenant de me réjouir de son arrivée ?

- L'éclaireur était porteur d'un nouvelle déconcertante et je voudrais que vous soyez avec nous lors de leur arrivée. Je ne veux pas que vous y soyez confronté seul.

- Cessez de parler par énigme et dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Aragorn commençait à paniquer un peu. Legolas est-il blessé ? Est-il arrivé un accident sur la route ? »

Elrond regarda Aragorn et se dit qu'il saurait la vérité bien assez tôt. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que son fils affronte _cela_ seul. Et s'il lui disait de quoi il s'agissait, il pouvait être sûr qu'Aragorn sellerait son cheval aussi sec et partirait épée en main à la rencontre de son ami.

…………………………………

Finit pour le chapitre 1 ! La suite est déjà écrite et sera postée rapidement, ne vous en faites pas. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Le chapitre devait être plus long à la base, mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien sadique de couper ici, et que si j'ai peu de lecteurs, au moins, ceux qui auront lu le chapitre 1 iront lire le deuxième pour savoir de quoi il retourne !_ *Rire sadique*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Incompréhension générale**

Peu de temps après, les cors annonçant l'arrivée des invités sonnèrent. Elrond avait fait passer un massage comme quoi il voulait que la place principale ainsi que le chemin qui y menait soient dégagés et vides de tout spectateur. L'annonce avait déconcerté, mais les elfes avait confiance en leur Seigneur, et avaient obéi. Seul Elrond et Aragorn, de plus en plus inquiet, attendaient les arrivants sur la place. Aragorn aperçut du coin de l'œil deux gardes et un guérisseur qui patientaient en retrait. Ni l'un ni l'autre des groupes représentés n'étaient là pour le rassurer.

Enfin un bruit de sabots parvint aux oreilles du ranger. Un premier soldat de l'escorte parut. Un cheval anonyme fit son apparition, portant Legolas. Aragorn eut un grand sourire et s'élança à sa rencontre. Legolas semblait distant et un peu… effrayé ? Surpris, Aragorn ralentit son pas et laissa arriver la cohorte. Encore deux soldats fermaient la marche. Inconsciemment, Aragorn pensa que cela faisait beaucoup pour un Prince Assassin, excellent combattant. Alors que Legolas arrivait à sa hauteur, il vit Aragorn qui l'attendait. L'elfe ferma les yeux, et à la plus grande surprise de tous chuta du cheval.

Aragorn le rattrapa de justesse et l'allongea. Elrond s'était précipité vers eux et s'agenouilla au dessus de l'elfe inconscient. Il défit la cape du Prince de son torse et sous les yeux incrédules de son fils dévoila le _cela._

Aragorn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi le vieil elfe lui avait dit de ne pas aller à leur rencontre. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait probablement gravement blessé « l'escorte » de son ami. Une escorte ! Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait ! Ce n'était pas une escorte mais une garde ! Ils avaient traités Legolas, son si cher ami Legolas, en _prisonnier_ !

En effet, Legolas avait les poings liés. Liés par une grosse corde de crin, bien solide, si serrée que l'elfe en avait les poignets qui saignaient.

Elrond tira un couteau de sa ceinture pour couper les liens, et appela les gardes pour qu'ils transportent l'elfe dans une chambre où il pourrait recevoir les premiers soins et être examiné plus attentivement. Mais à peine les gardes firent-ils le geste de se saisir de Legolas qu'Aragorn leur jeta un regard qui les fit reculer.

« Je vais l'emmener moi-même. »

Elrond se releva et précéda le ranger, qui tenait son ami serré contre lui. A quelques pas de la chambre préparée pour Legolas, celui-ci se raidit. Aragorn, craignant de faire mal à l'elfe, relâcha son étreinte et appela Elrond, qui se retourna. Aragorn posait Legolas à terre, tout en le gardant en position assise dans ses bras. L'elfe rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son frère d'armes, si inquiet.

« Estel, souffla Legolas. C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, je te tiens, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, répondit Aragorn. Et il vit, stupéfait, l'elfe tourner la tête et laisser tomber… une larme ? Son ami pleurait ? Peut être était-ce de soulagement d'être enfin délivré de quoi qu'il ait pu se passer avant son arrivée. Mais l'elfe le détrompa :

- Je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu me voies comme ça », souffla-t'il avant de refermer les yeux.

Ainsi c'était une larme de honte. Aragorn ne savait qu'en penser. Il leva les yeux vers Elrond, qui avait entendu, audition d'elfe oblige. Il avait le regard triste. Il fit un signe de la tête qui signifiait « Allons-y ».

Le ranger reprit dans ses bras son ami, sans savoir si celui-ci était conscient ou détournait juste le visage. Il se sentait mal. Il avait insisté pour le prendre lui-même dans ses bras par amitié, pour ne pas l'abandonner, mais cela se retournait contre lui.

Elrond n'avait rien dit. Il laissa Aragron poser son ami dans le grand lit et lui signifia d'un regard sans appel qu'il devait quitter les lieux. Il murmura au guérisseur qui les accompagnait de faire de même. Les blessures du Prince de Mirkwood ne semblaient pas très graves, il pourrait se débrouiller seul. De plus, il souhaitait faire parler un peu l'elfe, l'examiner comme il faut, et d'après les paroles qu'il venait de laisser échapper, il préférait que son fils ne reste pas. Aragorn eût un instant d'hésitation, mais devant l'insistance de son père, quitta la pièce, ferma la porte et alla s'assoir un peu plus loin, d'où il pourrait guetter sa sortie et venir aux nouvelles.

Dans la chambre, Legolas avait rouvert les yeux. Il regardait le seigneur des lieux qui le regardait lui aussi. Legolas baissa les yeux le premier, et fit mine de se relever.

« Où crois-tu que je vais te laisser aller sans t'examiner et te soigner ? fit Elrond.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être examiné. Ces cordes étaient juste un peu trop serrées…

- Prends-moi pour un imbécile. Je vais te soigner et tu vas tout me raconter. Si tu souhaites que cela reste entre nous, cela sera confidentiel. Mais tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre dans un tel état. Tu es affaibli, affamé, blessé, tu arrives chez moi ligoté par les soldats de ton père et il faudra que je fasse semblant de ne rien voir ? Me crois-tu aussi peu soucieux de ta personne ?

Le plus jeune elfe se raidit et répondit d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Je n'ai besoin de personne. Je peux prendre soin de moi-même.

- Laisse ta fierté de côté un instant. Tu ne me trompes pas, répliqua Elrond. Et il ajouta, dans un sourire, plus amicalement :

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, jeune prince. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, je suis certain que tu n'es pas coupable. Je t'ai connu tout jeune, je t'ai élevé en partie, souviens-toi. Tu as l'âme pure, jeune elfe !

Peut être pour ton plus grand malheur, pensa-t'il avec tristesse, sans l'ajouter à voix haute. Il connaissait la famille de son patient et si maltraitance était un mot qu'il n'aimait pas employer, c'était le seul auquel il pouvait penser.

- Raconte-moi Legolas ! »

Et Legolas raconta.

Dans le couloir, assis sur une chaise, Aragorn se tenait penché les coudes sur ses genoux, le menton dans ses mains. Il se redressa quand il vit son père adoptif sortir et refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il fut à son niveau, Aragorn se leva et l'interrogea du regard.

« Il va bien. Il dort pour l'instant. Je lui ai donné une potion pour le tranquilliser. Il était épuisé. Il faudra qu'il mange un peu mais je ne veux pas l'embêter plus pour l'instant.

- Il va bien ? Redemanda Aragorn, soulagé.

- Physiquement, oui ça ira. Mentalement, il vient de subir une grosse épreuve, il lui faudra du temps et beaucoup de patience de votre part, fils.

- Que vous a-t'il raconté ?

- Il n'appartiendra qu'à lui de vous le raconter ou non, dit Elrond en hochant la tête. Il est fragile, blessé dans sa fierté, je ne peux pas trahir sa confiance. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Je veux qu'il continue à se confier, peu importe à qui, vous ou moi.

- Sans doute avez-vous raison… Que puis-je faire pour le soutenir, le rassurer ? Lui montrer que quoi qu'il se soit passé, je ne le juge pas, je reste son ami, même s'il choisir de garder son secret ?

Elrond sourit, fier de son fils adoptif qui vivait une amitié si franche.

-Veillez-le. Prenez soin à ce qu'il boive et mange quelque chose de simple et nourrissant à son réveil. Distrayez-le, changez-lui les idées. Mais ne le fatiguez pas. Vous le connaissez, il ne vous avouera jamais qu'il est épuisé et qu'il ne rêve que de vous mettre dehors. »

Aragorn sourit à son père et approuva de la tête. Alors qu'Elrond redescendait les escaliers, le ranger entra dans la chambre.

Il s'avança doucement vers le lit où dormait son ami, s'assit sur une chaise à ses côtés et l'observa.

Il connaissait la potion qu'Elrond lui avait donné. Elle ferait dormir l'elfe plusieurs heures, d'un vrai sommeil. Au vu de son ami, cela lui serait salutaire.

Legolas avait en effet les traits tirés de fatigue et d'angoisse. Malgré qu'Elrond avait dit qu'il allait bien, il semblait agité et angoissé dans son sommeil. Mais Aragorn avait déjà vu Legolas anxieux et inquiet lors de leurs batailles communes. Il y avait autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à décider quoi.

Il observa plus attentivement son ami et compris. Et cela lui hérissa les cheveux sur la tête.

…………………….

Ptite dédicace spéciale à lessien calmcacil


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Rétablissement et installation**

....................

A noter : certains d'entre vous ont peut-être déjà lu le chapitre 3, mais je l'ai remanié, et prolongé, je n'aimait pas la fin qui ne collait pas avec le titre donné au chapitre. Vous pouvez sauter le début, c'est le même, mais reprenez après qu'Elrond s'occupe de Legolas, sinon vous n'allez plus rien comprendre !

.....................

Aragorn veillait sur Legolas depuis deux heures maintenant. Il fulminait. Il marchait de long en large, tout en faisait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller l'elfe endormi. A un moment, il mordit son poing en pensant à ce qu'avait dû endurer son ami, pour s'empêcher de crier de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas _senti_ ce qui était arrivé. Et surtout, pourquoi par les Valars l'elfe n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide ?

Legolas, comme sensible à la colère de son ami, gémit dans son sommeil. Aragorn s'arrêta une minute et l'observa de nouveau. « Parce qu'il est un Prince, qu'il a été élevé à la dure, sans amour et sans savoir qu'en cas de problème, les amis pouvaient lui apporter leur soutien ». Le ranger se passa la main sur le visage. « Et parce qu'il est Prince, il s'est interdit de réclamer cette aide. Il ne pensait pas y avoir droit. Un paysan oui, mais un Prince ? Il aurait perdu le peu de respect que lui accordaient encore son père et son frère.».

Mais justement, pourquoi avait-il été attaché et traité ainsi ? Ce traitement, il devait le subir depuis un certain temps. Elrond lui avait dit d'essayer de le nourrir, de le faire boire. Et de toute évidence, cela faisait un bout de temps que Legolas n'avait plus mangé à sa faim. Rien qu'à y repenser, Aragorn fulminait de nouveau. Affamer son propre fils ! Un prince elfe ! C'est cela qu'avait remarqué Aragorn qui l'avait tant mit en colère. Au-delà de l'agitation et de l'angoisse évidente de l'elfe dans son sommeil, il avait vu sa peau pâle, ses lèvres exsangues, ses ongles presque bleus et surtout ses os saillants. Bien que l'elfe n'ait jamais été bien épais, et avait toujours eu la peau diaphane, jamais cela n'avait atteint des proportions maladives.

Legolas gémit de nouveau et sursauta. Il s'assit brusquement dans son lit, les yeux perdus. Aragorn se précipita à son chevet.

« Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, à Fondcombe !

Legolas le regarda mais le ranger eut la désagréable impression que l'elfe ne le voyait pas. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux, affolés.

Inquiet, Aragorn se pencha sur lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Dans un second sursaut Legolas se dégagea avec violence et regarda le ranger avec colère. Jamais Aragorn n'aurait cru que l'elfe eût pu le regarder avec tant de rage dans les yeux. Mais aussitôt, cet éclair passa, dès que Legolas eut compris qui était devant lui. Et le cœur d'Aragorn se serra. Il aurait préféré que son ami laisse éclater sa rage, il aurait été capable de la contenir et cela lui aurait été salutaire. Au lieu de ça, la colère fut remplacée par de la peur. Et effectivement, l'elfe rentrait les épaules, comme s'il attendait et anticipait les coups. Cette réaction fit bondir Aragorn, qui s'assit brusquement sur le bord du lit, pour être à la hauteur de son ami :

- Legolas, tout va bien.

- Je suis désolé. L'elfe avait dit cela si doucement qu'Aragorn crut un instant avoir rêvé.

- Désolé de quoi mon ami. ?

Cette appellation fit tiquer l'elfe. Il regarda Aragorn plein d'espoir et de doutes en même temps. Il détourna la tête.

- Désolé de quoi Legolas, insista Aragorn.

Mais l'elfe ferma et yeux et souffla :

- Je suis si fatigué Estel… si fatigué… ». Il eut un vertige et s'effondra en arrière, retenu par son ami Numenor,

L'elfe gardait les yeux fermés et respirait vite, un peu trop au goût du ranger. Affolé il appela Elrond. Il fut là quelques minutes plus tard, sourcils froncés.

« Que se passe-t'il ?

- Il ne semble pas avoir perdu connaissance mais il ne répond pas à mes appels. Et je crois qu'il t un problème avec sa respiration…

Elrond se pencha pour écouter le souffle de l'elfe.

- Effectivement. Il respire trop vite, comme s'il manquait d'air. Sortez, Aragorn. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Pas question ! Répondit l'intéressé avec force. Dites-moi juste que faire pour vous aider.

- Alors allez me chercher de l'astaé. Réduisez là en menus morceaux et diluez-là dans le l'eau chaude. C'est un remède efficace la plupart du temps. »

Aragorn fila immédiatement vers l'herboristerie. Sans perdre de temps, dès qu'il fut sortit, Elrond applique ses mains sur les épaules de l'elfe et se concentra.

« Calmez-vous Legolas. Dites moi ce qui ne va pas. Montrez-moi où vous avez mal. » Il répéta tout bas cette phrase, tel un mantra, en pressant à chaque fois un plus les épaules de Legolas. Au bout de cinq essais, sa magie sembla faire effet. Le Prince de Mirkwood rouvrit les yeux et haleta :

« Peux pas respirer !

- Si, vous pouvez. Montrez-moi. »

D'une main tremblante, Legolas, à demi conscient, essaya de soulever sa tunique. Elrond souleva la tunique avec précaution, et resta un instant pétrifié par ce qu'il vit. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner une telle violence, surtout entre elfes ! Il avait entendu parler de ce genre de comportement entre hommes, qui se faisaient du mal les uns les autres sans raison apparente. Mais entre elfes ? Jamais !

Elrond se saisit d'un ciseau et entreprit de découper la tunique royale pour mettre la plaie à nu. Quand Legolas compris ce qu'était en train de faire son hôte, il commença à se débattre, si bien qu'Elrond stoppa sa tentative, de peur de le blesser plus encore. Il attendrait Aragorn. A eux deux, ils tenteraient de calmer l'elfe, et le cas échéant, Aragorn pourrait le maintenir. De gré ou de force, Legolas serait soigné.

Aragorn reparut un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Legolas s'était calmé de lui même. Elrond et lui parlaient doucement. Quand l'elfe vit arriver son ami, il eût un faible sourire :« Je te demande pardon, Estel. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur.

- Je le sais bien, mon ami ! Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer ! Sourit Aragorn. Et voyant qu'Elrond cherchait à dire quelque chose, il se tut et le regarda interrogativement. Elrond enchaîna :

- Legolas est blessé. Il refuse de se laisser examiner et par extension, de se laisser soigner. Peut-être pouvez-vous le raisonner ? Pour ma part j'y ai renoncé, et je voulais vous laisser une chance avant de le faire de force.

A ces mots, Aragorn fronça ses sourcils.

- Ne faites donc pas l'enfant, Legolas. Vous savez que l'on ne vous veut pas de mal. Si Elrond juge que cette blessure mérite d'être soignée, c'est qu'elle l'est ! Laissez-vous faire, je ne tiens pas à être celui qui devra vous ligoter ou vous assommer pour que l'on puisse vous examiner en paix !

D'une vois très basse, à peine audible même pour le vieil elfe, Legolas souffla :

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un geste inhabituel pour moi ces temps-ci.

Aragorn regarda Elrond avec saisissement, inquiet d'avoir bien compris. Le regard triste de son père acheva de le convaincre qu'il avait, malheureusement, bien compris. Il décida toutefois de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Legolas le regarda avec les yeux plissés, et Aragorn ressenti un malaise, comme si l'elfe lui en voulait personnellement pour ce qui lui était arrivé, quoi que ce fut. Aragorn secoua la tête. Cette impression ne pouvait être vraie. Jusqu'à quelques heures en arrière, il ne savait même pas que l'elfe avait des ennuis.

Déjà le Prince avait détourné les yeux. Aragorn eût alors la confirmation qu'il était en colère. Il grinça presque des dents et dit sèchement :

- Et bien , allez-y, puisque je ne semble pas avoir le choix !

Aragorn fut surpris que l'elfe, si discret d'habitude, si effacé et toujours si poli, laissa s'extérioriser une telle phrase. Elrond, s'il fut blessé par ces mots, n'en laissa rien paraître et repris ses ciseaux.

Aragorn compris aux poings serrés et à la respiration tendue de son ami qu'il ferait mieux d'être attentif à protéger son père si jamais l'elfe se révoltait. Sous son apparence juvénile et fragile se cachait l'un des plus agiles Assassin elfique, qui même affaiblit, devait être très « opérationnel ». Aragorn frémit à cette pensée et se rapprocha un peu plus de Legolas, espérant que celui-ci ne ressentirait pas ses pensées.

Elrond recommença donc à découper la tunique verte pâle. Après une vingtaine de centimètres, il posa les ciseaux et releva l'étoffe. Aragorn à son tour serra les poings. La blessure de son ami n'avait rien de naturel. Il regarda Elrond, qui lui même regardait Legolas. Il regarda l'elfe à son tour. Il fixait un point du plafond. N'étaient-ce son expression de colère et sa respiration sifflante de colère, on aurait pu croire que ce qui se passait dans la pièce lui était totalement étranger.

Aragorn, mâchoire tendue, siffla :

- Qui que soit celui qui vous a infligé cela, il le paiera très cher.

- Je n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Cette réponse pétrifia le ranger. Comment Legolas avait-il pu arriver à une si basse estime de lui même ? Lui si fier dans son souvenir ! Quoi qu'en pense son ami, Aragorn se donnait comme mission sacrée de venger tous les tourments, physiques comme moraux, dont avait souffert son plus cher et plus ancien ami.

Elrond, sous son air absorbé par les soins qu'il était en train de prodiguer à son patient, ne perdait pas une miette du dialogue et des sentiments par lesquels passait son fils. Lui-même ressentait des choses assez semblables, mais il devait rester objectif. Bien que le récit de l'elfe, une heure plus tôt, l'ait horrifié, il ne pouvait, pour de simples raisons diplomatiques avec Mirkwood, prendre parti. Mais la nature même de la plaie lui prouvait que l'elfe, comme il l'avait initialement pensé, était une victime d'un royaume trop guerrier, trop violent pour sa nature, et qu'il n'y était pas à sa place.

Car la plaie était circulaire, d'environ un centimètre de diamètre. Un _trou_. Percé juste sous le poumon droit de l'elfe. Et sa forme irrégulière laissait penser que cette plaie avait été rouverte plusieurs fois. S'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une seule blessure, Elrond aurait pensé que l'elfe avait été blessé par une flèche lors d'un quelconque combat. Mais s'il était sûr de pouvoir soigner la blessure physiquement, le fait même que le Prince eût omis de la lui signaler lors de son précédent récit le faisait douter de sa capacité à aider l'elfe à se confier, à lui faire confiance. Et l'avoir forcé à dévoiler ce qu'il souhaitait garder caché n'avait peut être, dans l'immédiat, pas été une si bonne idée.

Elrond soupira. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que l'elfe ne se fermerait pas trop sur lui même et comprendrait que les elfes de Fondcombe ne voulaient que son bien. Il finit de soigner la blessure, y appliqua un onguent, et laissa les deux amis face à face.

Aragron resta un long moment auprès de Legolas. Ce dernier restait silencieux. Il paraissait s'être calmé. Aragorn lui proposa à manger, à boire et l'elfe accepta. Il mangèrent ensemble, et discutèrent un peu, en évitant soigneusement le sujet qui tenaillait Aragron, ces quelques années passées. Deux heures plus tard, l'elfe s'était endormi. Son sommeil paraissait cette fois être un vrai sommeil réparateur. Aragorn resta encore un moment près de lui, puis quitta la pièce silencieusement et pensivement.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, lentement. L'elfe reprenait peu à peu des forces. Ses discussions avec Aragorn, bien que toujours édulcorées de tout sujet fâcheux, devenait plus animées et plus franche. L'elfe commençait à se lever faire de petites promenades en compagnie d'Aragorn et parfois d'Elrond dans les jardins de la cité.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais Aragorn se doutait que l'elfe ne donnait à voir qu'un façade. Il arrivait parfois qu'il le rejoigne et que l'elfe sursaute en le voyant près de lui. Jamais auparavant Aragorn, avec tout le soin possible dont put être capable, n'aurait réussit à surprendre Legolas. Celui-ci l'aurait entendu arriver. Et d'autres fois, Aragorn observait son ami à la dérobée. Il voyait passer sur son visage une expression de tristesse et de fatigue qui lui hérissait les cheveux sur la nuque. Et dès que Legolas se sentait observé, un sourire, qui n'atteignait jamais les yeux, se fixait sur ses lèvres et coupait court à toute discussion sérieuse qu'Aragorn eût put vouloir entamer.

Un matin, Aragorn entra dans la chambre de son ami, s'attendant à le trouver, comme les quelques jours précédents, déjà debout.

Mais la chambre était vide. Surpris, Aragorn alla trouver Elrond pour lui demander s'il savait où était Legolas. Au regard inquiet que le seigneur Elfe lui rendit, il sut que non. Elrond demande à quelques gardes du palais de les aider à fouiller le domaine, mais une heure plus tard, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du Prince de Mirkwood.

……………………………………………

Bon, c'est tout pour ce soir sinon mon homme va me planter ! A la demande d'un fan de la première heure, (Melior pour ne citer personne !) Gimli fera donc une apparition par la suite. C'était prévu, c'est confirmé. Et puisque cela m'a été demandé en MP, pour les quiches en elfique (naaan, je plaisante, tout le monde n'a pas appris à parler l'elfique par passion pour LOTR !), Tula, le titre de fanfic, signifie « A l'aide ». Mais ce n'est pas un appel qui se crie, c'est une expression qui se chuchote, qui se fait ressentir plutôt, comme un appel au secours qu'on chuchoterai à un ami.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le temps des confidences**

Aragorn cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il s'en voulait par avance de n'avoir pas mieux veillé sur son ami. Maintenant, les Valars seuls savaient où il pouvait être. Comment retrouver un elfe à l'esprit perturbé, bien plus grand connaisseur de la forêt que lui, à l'ouïe très fine et à la vue aiguisée, et surtout, parti peut être depuis plus de huit heures ?

Épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement, Aragorn s'assit sur un banc de la place principale. Et se releva presque aussitôt. « Je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser. Il n'est pas responsable de lui même ces temps-ci ». Il poursuivi une heure ses recherches et arrivé au bort des remparts, au bord de la crise nerveuse, cria :

« Legolas !

Il n'espérait pas obtenir une réponse, mais aurait le mérite d'avoir essayé.

-Oui, Aragorn ?

Ledit Aragorn cru qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il sursauta et se retourna en même temps. Legolas se tenait devant lui. Il ne l'avait absolument entendu venir. Il passait par là pour la cinquième fois au moins, ne l'avait jamais vu, aucune fois qu'il y était passé, et voilà qu'il était là, comme une manifestation miraculeuse.

Aragorn se jeta sur l'elfe pour lui étreindre les épaules et s'assurer qu'il était bien vrai. L'elfe parut un peu surpris par cette subite marque d'amitié, mais se laissa faire, sans toutefois y répondre. Aragorn se dégagea et le regarda son ami plus sérieusement.

- Toute la cité est à votre recherche ! Elrond va être furieux !

Legolas haussa un peu les sourcils.

- Aussi que je me rappelle les 3000 années passées, je n'ai jamais vu Elrond furieux que contre un enfant humain qu'il a adopté il y 40 ans de cela.

- Ah ah ! Je vois que vous allez nettement mieux si vous pouvez reprendre votre air pince-sans-rire qui vous sied si bien.

Legolas eut un léger sourire.

- Dans tous les cas, ne vous en faites pas pour Elrond. Je viens de le croiser. J'avais bien remarqué que lui et quelques gardes paraissaient tendus aussi, de peur que ce soit de ma faute, me suis-je manifesté. Il a parut soulagé que j'aille bien, et a rit quand je lui dit où j'étais. Il a lui même avoué qu'il aurait dû y penser.

- Et il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de me communiquer votre position ? Fit semblant de s'outrer Aragorn. Où étiez-vous donc ? Remarquez, je ne devrais sans doute pas m'étonner de ne pouvoir trouver un Maître Assassin de Mirkwood. Le contraire serait inquiétant pour vous !

Le regard de Legolas s'assombrit à l'évocation de la formation qu'il avait reçue. Aragorn se gifla mentalement mais l'elfe finit par sourire et hocha la tête :

- C'est vrai. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais vous montrez mon lieu de retraite, mais s'il vous plait, puis-je vous demandez une faveur ?

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, _mellon min_.

Surpris que son ami humain utilise ce terme en elfique, Legolas dévisagea Aragorn, cherchant une trace d'ironie dans ses yeux. Mais le ranger lui sourit en retour et ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas utilisé l'elfique pour me moquer de vous. Ce terme est à mon sens plus fort dans votre langue que la mienne, mon ami.

Legolas ne sourit pas mais parut soulagé qu'Aragorn ne se moque pas de lui.

- Quelle était cette faveur, Legolas ?

Ce dernier sourit en entendant qu'Aragorn revienait au sujet initial.

- Voulez-vous m'y laisser méditer seul, lorsque que je ne vous invite pas à m'y rejoindre ? Vous pourrez m'accompagner, mais parfois j'ai besoin de solitude.

- Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas une faveur, c'est tout naturel ! »

Legolas sourit, franchement cette fois, les yeux légèrement plissés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait sourit ainsi. La dernière fois qu'Aragorn l'avait vu se laisser aller à un tel sourire, c'était lors de la bataille de Minas Thirith. Aragorn se souvenait.

_« Legolas et Gimli, bien que génétiquement destinés à être en conflit, avaient fini par bien s'entendre et à devenir amis. Au-delà des piques quotidiennes que l'un et l'autre se lançaient avec amusement, il était clair que les deux étaient comme larrons en foire, suffisamment intelligents et honnêtes pour se rapprocher. Lors de la dernière bataille dans la ville blanche, ils s'étaient lancé un pari : à qui abattra le plus d'ennemis. Ils se criaient leurs nombres respectifs. Gimli avait crié « 15, 16, 17 !... ». Legolas, avantagé car il abattait ses ennemi à l'arc et donc à distance, lui avait lancé un regard plein de joie en lui répondant « 20 ! 21 ! 22! » Et après un silence « 428 ! ». Gimli s'était brusquement retourné et avait vu Legolas qui renversait du pied une échelle posée sur le rempart. L'échelle était assaillie par les Orcs et en avait écrasé plusieurs dizaine d'autres. »_

Aragorn eût un petit rire à ce souvenir. Legolas l'interrogea silencieusement des yeux, aussi partagea-t'il ce souvenir avec lui. Legolas en rit avec lui.

« Je n'en n'avais vraisemblablement pas tué autant, mais voir son visage incrédule valait ce petit mensonge ! »

Aragorn suivit l'elfe dans les jardins. A un endroit, les arbres montaient si haut qu'on ne pouvait en distinguer la cime. Mine de rien, Legolas s'élança et attrapa les branches les plus basses à quelques deux mètres du sol. En un instant on ne le vit plus. Aragorn était en train de se demander s'il allait tenter de faire comme son ami si agile, au risque plus que probable de se ridiculiser, quand Legolas reparut. Il tendit la main et demanda :

« Un peu d'aide pour monter, _mellon min_ ?

Aragorn sourit :

- Ce n'est pas de refus ! J'ai peut être été élevé parmi les vôtres, Legolas, mais je ne _suis pas _un des vôtres !

Legolas lui tendit la main et le hissa jusqu'aux premières branches. De là, Aragorn put se débrouiller seul, bien qu'il fut loin d'égaler l'agilité de l'elfe.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, effectivement. Je connais pourtant votre amour pour les arbres !

Et après quelques minutes de silence, il ajouta :

- Vous ne risquez pas d'être dérangé ! Je n'arriverai jamais à vous rejoindre si haut sans votre aide ! Alors sans votre autorisation...

Il entendit un rire à peine plus haut suivi d'une exclamation :

- Allons, vous êtes plus leste que ce que vous ne laissez penser ! »

Aragorn entendit un brusque craquement, suivit d'un gémissement étouffé. Il appela :

« Legolas ? Vous allez bien ?

- Mmmh.... oui. Ce ne sera rien.

Mais l'elfe n'avait l'air convaincu.

- Redescendez, Legolas ! Si vous êtes blessé, tout elfe que vous soyez, vous risquez de tomber et si vous ne tombez pas, jamais je ne pourrais vous aider à redescendre !

- Ce n'est rien je vous dit. On sentait poindre une note d'impatience dans la voix du prince Assassin.

- Très bien, mais je viens vérifier quand même !

Le silence qui répondit au ranger ne laissait présager rien de bon, mais au moins, l'elfe n'avait pas protesté.

Aragorn finit par rejoindre son ami dans les dernières branches. Il était assis contre le tronc, les jambes repliées contre son torse, et regardait au loin. Toute trace de la joie qu'ils avaient partagée un instant plus tôt avait disparu et l'elfe avait de nouveau retrouvé son visage triste et sérieux.

- Vous vous êtes blessé ? Demanda Aragorn en s'asseyant précautionneusement

- Non. Je me suis juste cogné contre une ancienne blessure.

- Montrez-moi.

Legolas soupira.

- Ce n'est rien je vous dit...

- Et moi je vous demande de me montrer, insista Aragorn. Ce n'est pas pour vous gronder, fit-il plus doucement. Juste pour me rassurer, être sûr que vous n'avez rien.

- Vous ne me faites donc pas confiance ?

Aragorn soupira et décida d'être honnête.

- Legolas, pour être tout à fait franc, je ne pense que vous même soyez toujours très honnête avec moi en ce qui concerne vos blessures. Donc à ce sujet, je préfère insister, quitte à paraître méfiant. Je pense que vous me pardonnerez de vouloir prendre soin de vous. »

Sans un mot, mais les yeux comme des lasers inspectant Aragorn, Legolas déplia les jambes. La tunique de l'elfe était tachée de rouge à l'endroit où Elrond avait soigné sa blessure quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sang, et comme l'avait dit Legolas, ce n'était probablement rien. Mais il aurait préféré que l'elfe descende de son perchoir pour aller voir Elrond.

Toutefois, Legolas ne paraissait manifester aucune envie d'aller se soigner. Aragorn, tout en s'asseyant en prudence sur une branche à peine plus basse que celle qu'avait choisie l'elfe, soupira. Il leva les yeux sur son ami, qui regardait toujours au loin.

« Ne veux-tu donc rien me dire sur ces dernières années, Legolas ?

Surpris par ce tutoiement imprévu, Legolas baissa les yeux sur le ranger. Ignorant la surprise dans ses yeux écarquillés, Aragorn poursuivi :

-Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, tu le sais. Pourquoi me repousses-tu ainsi ? A deux nous serions plus fort contre tout ce qui peut te blesser.

L'elfe tourna la tête et dit dans un souffle :

- Ou peut-être aussi ce poids vous serait trop lourd et m'en voudriez-vous de vous avoir accablé avec cette charge dont vous ne pourriez rien faire.

Aragorn ne fut pas surpris que l'elfe ne poursuive pas la discussion avec un tutoiement. Cela devait être un peu nouveau pour lui. Le tutoiement n'existe pas vraiment en elfique se souvint-il. Dans cette langue, toutes les paroles sont dites sur un ton de profond respect, sans 'tu' ni 'vous', mais comme si l'on disait à la personne à qui l'on parle « Sa seigneurie » tous les trois mots.

-Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, _mellon min_. Surtout pour quelque chose qui t'aurais fait du mal.

Pendant un temps, Legolas ne répondit rien. Alors qu'Aragorn commençait à se creuser la tête pour relancer la conversation sur un ton plus léger, il entendit toutefois une réponse :

- Je suis si fatigué, Estel, si tu savais comme je suis fatigué... »

De la part d'un elfe, et tout particulièrement de la part de Legolas, c'était un aveu inquiétant. De plus, le fait qu'il ait utilisé le prénom elfique de son ami était un symptôme supplémentaire de souffrance morale. Il y avait un véritable appel à l'aide caché derrière ces mots.

« Je vais descendre » dit soudain Legolas d'une voix plus ferme. Aragorn acquiesça et commença lui aussi à descendre. A quelques mètres du sol, il se rendit compte que Legolas ne descendait plus mais se cramponnait au contraire aux branches autour de lui. Le ranger, en contrebas, essaya de distinguer si quelque n'allait pas, et si oui, quoi. Un elfe qui aurait le vertige ? Dans d'autres circonstances, cela lui aurait parut drôle !

Et soudain, le pied de Legolas dérapa. L'elfe glissa et s'abattit sur les branches plus basses, avant de basculer au sol. Aragorn essaya de le rattraper mais la chute de l'elfe avait créé un grand remous et lui même essayait de ne pas tomber. Il ne parvint qu'à effleurer la tunique de son ami, sans le ralentir.

Aragorn hurla le nom d'Elrond et s'empressa de descendre. Alors qu'il posait pied à terre avec soulagement, le vieil elfe arrivait en courant, et se précipita sur Legolas, inanimé, au pied de l'arbre.

......................................

Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui je pense. J'attends vos réactions ! Pour les très grosses quiches en Elfique, _mellon min_ = mon ami. J'ai pensé que ça se devinait, mais quand on le sait, c'est difficile de juger. J'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus léger, je commençais moi même à trouver mon histoire oppressante, mais bon elle n'est pas classée dans 'Angst' pour rien, ça va pas rigoler !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Inquiétude**

……………………………………

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Et vous réclamez la suite avec toujours plus d'impatience, c'est génial pour moi d'être attendue ainsi. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, cliquez sur mon pseudo, j'ai mis mon profil à jour. Si vous voulez discuter un peu avec moi, j'ai mis mon adresse MSN, vous pouvez vous en servir !

…………………………………………

Le seigneur guérisseur s'était immédiatement penché son l'elfe, qui avait presque de suite repris conscience. Il essaya de se relever, mais Elrond lui intima de rester coucher.

« Non. Je vais bien. Ce n'était qu'un malaise.

L'elfe se releva prestement sans laisser le temps à quiconque de pouvoir le maintenir au sol. Il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure due à sa chute.

- Suivez-moi tout de même, pour que je puisse panser votre blessure au thorax, qui semble s'être rouverte, soupira Elrond.

- C'est inutile. Je sais changer un pansement seul. »

Et il tourna le dos au petit attroupement qui regardait la scène avec curiosité. Il disparut en quelques instants, en direction de la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée.

« Y'a-t'il une chose que je devrais savoir, Estel ? Demanda sur un ton inquiet le vieil elfe, qui regardait toujours dans la direction vers laquelle Legolas avait disparu.

Aragorn attendit que les curieux se soient dispersés. Et répondit :

- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Il semblait presque… joyeux, il y a quelques minutes, et d'un coup, il s'est refermé sur lui-même comme un hérisson.

- De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Nous évoquions des souvenirs de notre dernière grande aventure. Nous nous sommes souvenus de Gimli, avec qui Legolas avait de façon si surprenante développé une réelle amitié. Et je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé, il était trop haut dans l'arbre pour que je puisse voir. J'ai entendu un craquement, comme une branche qui casse, puis il a gémit. Je l'ai rejoins. Il a accepté de me montrer où il s'était blessé, après que j'ais un peu à insister. Puis il a dit qu'il allait redescendre. Et à environ cinq mètres du sol, je ne l'ai plus entendu continuer sa descente. J'ai levé les yeux, et je l'ai vu accroché aux branches, comme tétanisé. Si je ne l'avais pas su elfe, j'aurais juré qu'il avait le vertige. Un instant plus tard, il tombait.

Après un moment de silence, Aragorn releva les yeux sur son père :

- Il est tombé assez lourdement… Etes-vous sûr qu'il n'a rien ?

Elrond souleva les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Vous avez vu comme moi la vitesse à laquelle il s'est enfui. Impossible de dire s'il s'est blessé ou pas. Voulez-vous aller voir ou préférez vous que j'y aille ?

- Je vais tenter ma chance. Avant cet incident, nous avons passé un agréable moment. Peut-être arriverai-je à obtenir une quelconque confession de sa part.

Elrond hocha la tête sans répondre, mais voyant que son fils ne partait rejoindre son ami, il tourna la tête vers lui, interrogateur :

- Quelque chose d'autre vous tracasse t'il ?

- Et bien… Ca n'a pas grand-chose à voir, mais est-il si inhabituel pour un elfe d'être tutoyé ?

Elrond le regarda avec surprise :

- Vous parlez l'elfique depuis tout petit, donc vous savez que oui. Il n'y a même pas de tutoiement dans notre langue. Et il est rare qu'un elfe soit suffisamment proche d'un humain pour que l'humain ne soit plus intimidé par la nature mystérieuse que nous accordent souvent les autres peuples, et donc se permette une telle familiarité.

- Peut-être dans ce cas n'aurais-je pas dû me laisser aller à un tel changement envers lui, d'autant que de sang royal, il devait encore moins s'y attendre.

Elrond sourit.

- Je crois qu'au contraire c'est une belle marque d'amitié que vous avez pu lui offrir. Il n'a simplement pas du savoir comment réagir. Et n'ayez crainte quant à sa royauté : il apprécie certainement de ne pas avoir à adopter de faux-semblants avec vous. Rejoignez-le maintenant. »

Aragorn obéit à son père adoptif et ce dernier le regarda partit avec le sourire.

Aragorn toqua à la porte de son ami. Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et après une hésitation, entrouvrit le battant.

« Legolas ? Vous êtes là ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Le rodeur entra alors, referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers son ami.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit. Il venait de changer de tunique. La tunique tâchée était jetée en boule à ses pieds. Cela surprit l'humain, qui savait le Prince soigneux.

Legolas était occupé à lacer de la main gauche un protège poignet à sa main droite. Aragorn s'approcha, de plus en plus surpris. Comme il l'avait pensé, ce genre d'accessoire était normalement destiné à protéger les muscles des avant-bras lors d'exercices de tir à l'arc. Aragorn tira une chaise, s'assit en face de lui et opta pour l'humour :

- C'est pour aller tirer quelques flèches que vous étiez si pressé de descendre ?

Aragorn se rendit compte qu'il venait de vouvoyer son ami, après un essai infructueux de changement de ton. Le « Vous » seyait bien mieux à l'elfe que le « Tu », sans aucun doute !

Legolas ne répondit pas et n'arrêta pas non plus son activité.

- Habituellement, quelqu'un vous aide à cette tâche n'est-ce pas ? Accepteriez-vous mon aide ?

Toujours sans un mot, Legolas lui tendit son bras droit. Patient, Aragorn recommença le laçage des lanières de cuir qui laissait à désirer, et continua comme si de rien n'était :

- Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi revêtir un tel matériel maintenant ? Et surtout pourquoi par-dessus la tunique, alors que cela va habituellement en dessous ? Et bon, tant que j'y suis, votre tunique sale va être fichue si vous ne la lavez pas de suite.

Cette avalanche de questions eût l'effet escompté. Legolas releva les yeux sur son ami pour lui demander à son tour :

- Seriez-vous mon maître d'armes, à me harceler ainsi ?

- Je pointe seulement du doigt l'essentiel ! Cette tunique beige vous va très bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit perdue.

- C'est une tunique qui vient de Mirkwood, répondit Legolas comme si c'était une réponse évidente à la réflexion qu'il venait d'entendre.

Aragorn réfléchit une minute et fit mine d'avoir compris :

- Vous avez donc décidé de pourrir vos anciennes tenues pour vous refaire une garde-robe aux couleurs de Fondcombe ?

- C'est bien résumé, répondit sèchement Legolas. »

Le ton sur lequel avait répliqué l'elfe fit relever la tête à Aragorn. Il interrompit ses nœuds et fixa l'elfe du regard, cherchant à comprendre, sérieusement cette fois, ce qui pouvait se passer derrière ces yeux bleu acier.

« Pouvez-vous serrer plus fermement ces lacets ? Demanda alors l'elfe d'une voix absolument neutre.

- Si je serre plus fort, vous aurez du mal à utiliser votre bras.

Legolas ferma les yeux et répondit tout doucement :

- Je ne veux pas l'utiliser justement.

Aragorn compris aussitôt :

- Vous cherchiez à nous cacher que vous vous êtes blessé dans votre chute !

Il fit mine d'être fâché, espérant être crédible :

- Quand cesserez-vous de vous comportez comme un enfant ? Pourquoi n'avoir pas laissé Elrond regarder ? Il vous aurait arrangé ça en quelques minutes ! Et pourtant, vous préférez opter une méthode archaïque qui vous fera souffrir pendant des semaines !

L'elfe se dégagea avec colère et siffla :

- Et que croyez-vous donc ? Que je me blesse par plaisir ? Que je me ridiculise en tombant d'un arbre pour le plaisir d'amuser les elfes de Rivendel ? Vous vous dites mon ami mais me jugez, vous aussi, comme tous les autres !

L'elfe se retourna et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie, furieux. Aragorn, mortifié d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction, si contraire à celle qu'il espérait, lui attrapa l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Legolas se retourna subitement, d'un saut, et souffla, tel un chat en colère, avec une telle expression sur le visage qu'Aragorn recula.

- N'oubliez jamais, Aragorn, qui je suis, _ce que_ je suis. Je suis un Maître Assassin des Bois Sombres, et l'un des plus doués. »

Il s'en fut, laissant le rodeur complètement abasourdi par cette dernière remarque. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se fit la réflexion que si le but voulu était que l'elfe voulais être seul un moment c'était réussi. Après une phrase pareille, la dernière chose dont on pouvait avoir envie était de le suivre malgré lui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Réconciliation et confidences**

Tout d'abord, comme d'habitude, merci à Lessien Calmcacil, Melior, Kelidni, Hopes et Othar Vicky. Vos messages et reviews me vont toujours droit au cœur !

Pour répondre à Melior, je n'oublie pas tous les autres persos, ne t'en fais pas. Tous auront un rôle plus ou moins important par la suite.

………………………………..

Aragorn n'avait pas tenté de retrouver Legolas, se doutant que quoi qu'il se soit passé dans son esprit, l'elfe voudrait être seul un moment. Dans un frisson, il ajouta mentalement qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment non plus se retrouver avec une dague plantée en pleine poitrine sans l'avoir vue venir.

Le rodeur était allé parler du comportement de son ami à son père. Celui-ci avait parut très surpris que Legolas, lui si calme et posé habituellement, ait put avoir des réactions si agressives, voire même menaçantes. Elrond n'avait jamais vu un elfe aussi perturbé. Mais, pensa t'il de suite, il n'en avait jamais non plus connu qui lui eut confié une histoire pareille.

Elrond avait conseillé à son fils, qui se sentait coupable et en colère, de laisser son ami se calmer, de le laisser revenir vers lui. Tous deux avaient toujours considéré qu'il fallait pousser l'elfe à raconter, à se confier. Mais rétrospectivement, peut être aurait-il mieux valu le laisser en paix après qu'il eut confié le secret de son arrivée au seigneur de Fondcombe. Cela aurait sans doute mieux convenu à la nature discrète et sensible de l'elfe. Ce qui semblait le plus gênant était son refus quasi systématique de se faire soigner.

Mais le mal était fait. Legolas se cachait dans un lieu sans doute connu seulement des Valars. Elrond était très inquiet de l'état de son « invité ». Aragorn était malheureux et se sentait seul. Il aurait voulu qu'Arwen soit là. Elle aurait su trouver les mots pour apaiser son cœur et sans doute aurait également pu soutenir le Prince elfe. Mais elle et les jumeaux Elrohir et Elladan étaient en voyage en Lotlorien. Ils ne rentreraient pas tout de suite. Aragorn soupira en pensant qu'il faudra à un moment les mettre au courant. Il secoua la tête et décida de partir se coucher. Il s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Aragorn se réveilla, méfiant. Quelque chose l'avait sorti de son sommeil. Il s'assit dans son lit et observa la pièce plongée dans la pénombre autour de lui. Il réprima un sursaut en apercevant une silhouette assise sur une chaise, dans un coin plus sombre de la chambre. Il repensa un bref instant à l'elfe.

_Je suis un Maître Assassin des Bois Sombres, et l'un des plus doués._

Maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix, Aragorn appela :

« Legolas ?

La silhouette s'agita en retour. Le rodeur tenta de se tranquilliser en se disant que si l'elfe avait voulu le tuer, ce qui avait quand même peu de chances de se produire, il ne se serait jamais réveillé.

Un murmure se fit entendre, si bas qu'Aragorn cru un instant avoir rêvé :

- Je vous demande pardon, Aragorn.

Aragorn abandonna toute méfiance et se précipita vers son ami.

- C'est moi qui vous demande pardon, _mellon nin_. Vous aviez raison, je n'ai pas à vous juger, surtout alors que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans votre vie ces derniers temps.

Legolas se leva et fit mine de s'en aller. Le ranger le retint et lui demanda :

- Avez-vous réussi à lacer votre protège poignet suffisamment serré à votre goût ?

L'elfe eut un petit rire en entendant cette piteuse tentative de réconciliation.

- Non. Je ne suis pas très doué pour lacer ces choses à une seule main. Je m'en sors quand il ne s'agit que de m'entrainer, mais pour mon projet actuel, je ne m'en sortirai jamais.

- Rasseyez-vous, je vais vous aider.

Et ainsi qu'il l'avait dit juste avant, Aragorn sans plus se soucier du pourquoi ni comment de la chose, commença à enlever la protection la protection lacée sommairement par l'elfe.

- Je persiste à penser que vous devriez mettre cette protection sous votre tunique, sinon vous allez attirer les regards ».

Legolas regardait Aragorn délacer le dernier lien de son protège-poignet. Une fois que ce fut fait, le rodeur releva la manche de son ami pour examiner son bras. Il senti l'elfe se raidir mais comme il ne dit rien, il continua.

Et il comprit pourquoi le Prince des Bois Sombres voulait une attelle plutôt que de montrer son bras à Elrond.

Son bras était violet. Et de toute évidence, cela ne datait pas de la chute. La peau était boursouflée et la main n'était plus tout à fait dans l'alignement du bras. C'était assez effrayant à regarder. Aragorn releva les yeux sur Legolas, qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de questions, _mellon nin_, mais là, j'insiste.

Legolas planta son regard d'acier dans les yeux gris de l'héritier d'Isildur.

- Si je vous raconte, commença t'il avec hésitation, je veux que cela reste entre nous. J'en ai assez dit à Elrond. Et je ne veux pas que vous me questionniez. Vous saurez tout, mais à mon rythme.

- Cela fait beaucoup de conditions ! Sourit Aragorn. Mais je ferai ce vous souhaitez, si cela peut m'apporter des réponses, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. »

Legolas eut un sourire hésitant. Et il entama le récit de ces quelques mois en arrière.

…………………………….

Bon, là, je peux pas m'en empêcher : _… rire sadique…_

Mais vous allez enfin connaître une partie de l'histoire de Legolas !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'ombre de Mirkwood**

……………………………

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Kelidril, il saura pourquoi !

……………………………

« Après vous avoir raccompagné ici, à Fondcombe, je suis retourné chez moi, à Mirkwood. J'étais plutôt heureux de rentrer. Nous avions reçu un tel accueil en héros que je m'attendais plus ou moins à retrouver un certain respect, à défaut d'autre chose, de la part de ma famille.

Legolas eut un pauvre sourire et ajouta :

- Je n'ai jamais été que _toléré_, chez moi. Je crois que mon père ne désirait pas vraiment ma venue au monde, et par extension, mon frère, pour rester dans les bonnes grâces du Roi, me rejetait aussi. Le fait que j'ais tué ma mère lors de ma naissance n'a pas non plus dû arranger les choses.

Aragorn le corrigea :

- Vous n'avez pas tué votre mère, _mellon min_, elle est morte en vous donnant naissance, ce qui est le cas de beaucoup de mères elfes.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis guère apprécié chez moi. J'étais heureux que la guerre soit finie, et j'avais dans l'idée que cette victoire arrondirait les angles. J'avais oublié pourquoi Mirkwood avait refusé de participer à cette bataille autrement qu'en m'y envoyant. La guerre ne s'arrête jamais dans les Bois Sombres. Il faut sans cesse lutter pour conserver nos terres, contre les araignées géantes, les orcs, gobelins, parfois même contre les trolls. A mon arrivée, mon père venait de perdre une garnison de vingt archers contre des dizaines de gobelins Il était furieux et n'était pas du tout d'humeur à m'écouter. Il m'a envoyé le lendemain même combattre en forêt.

Il s'arrêta un instant, et recommença à parler, un ton plus bas :

- Il m'a mis sous les ordres d'un capitaine, Aragorn. Alors que depuis des milliers de générations, tous les fils de sang royal sont commandants avant de devenir tacticiens s'ils en sont capables. Je sais qu'il n'a aucune estime pour moi, mais de là à n'avoir pas confiance en mes capacités de guerrier…

La pièce redevint silencieuse. Legolas était perdu dans ses pensées, et Aragorn le laissa méditer un instant. Lui qui avait grandit au sein d'une communauté pacifique mais pourvue toutefois d'une armée, comprenait l'affront que cela avait été.

Il profita de l'immobilité de pierre de l'elfe pour appliquer sur son poignet un baume guérisseur. L'elfe repris brusquement conscience de la présence de l'humain et eut un geste de recul. Puis il se reprit et tremblant, retendis son bras vers lui. Le ranger commença à appliquer la crème sur l'articulation. Il pouvait sentir l'elfe se crisper et serrer les dents pour résister à la douleur. Il tenta une diversion :

- Je remercie les Valars que vous sachiez maîtriser vos reflexes.

L'elfe sourit et répondit :

- Un autre que vous qui tenterait de m'infliger un tel sort serait déjà aux cavernes de Mandos.

- J'ai fini. Cela devrait accélérer votre guérison. Je vais chercher un linge propre pour vous couvrir le bras. Je lacerai votre protection par dessus le linge mais vous pourrez toujours couvrir le tout de votre tunique.

- Merci. »

Aragorn le laissa donc seul quelques minutes, le temps de trouver un tissu qui ne manquerait à personne.

A son retour, il trouva l'elfe presque endormi, toujours en position assise. Il toussota pour le réveiller sans le faire sursauter avant de se rappeler qu'il était tout à fait inutile de tenter de faire sursauter un elfe. Son ami le regardait d'ailleurs en souriant :

« Si un jour vous parvenez à me prendre par derrière alors que je vous attends, je vous demanderai moi-même de me planter mes propres dagues dans le dos.

Il faisait référence à la jeunesse d'Aragorn, quand l'humain, adolescent, tentait sans relâche de surprendre son ami dans son dos. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais réussi.

- Si un jour j'y parviens, vous aurez eu tellement peur que vous m'aurez avant toute chose tué vous-même !

- Tâchons que cela n'arrive pas dans ce cas. Un bain du sang de l'un de nous causé par l'un de nous serait une chose très désagréable à vivre.

Aragorn sourit et recommença à soigner Legolas. Et Legolas recommença à raconter, d'une voix si basse qu'Aragorn devait tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

- Je restais trois ans ainsi au service de mon père. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que je proteste. Quatre ans ne sont rien dans la vie d'un Premier Né, et pourtant, ces quatre années me parurent bien longues. Le capitaine avait reçu comme consigne de ne pas me faciliter la vie. Et s'il en fut gêné au début, il oublia bien vite mon ascendance.

Il garda le silence quelques minutes se remémorant la suite de son histoire. Aragorn était persuadé que l'elfe cherchait avant tout à choisir que dire et que taire, mais il avait promis de ne pas poser de questions. Et il connaitrait au moins les grandes lignes de ces cinq années passées. Les détails tus pour l'instant se révéleraient petit à petit.

- Un jour, un groupe d'une communauté d'elfes noirs est passée près de nos terres, sans y entrer, et sans nous déranger en quoi que ce soit. Mais nos guetteurs les avaient repérés. Comme tous les elfes sylvains, nous n'aimons pas trop leurs pratiques. Mais mon père demanda à ce que les 14 elfes qui passaient par là soient exterminés. Et en tant que Maître Assassin, il m'ordonna d'y aller.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Aragorn avait cessé de soigner le bras de Legolas pour observer sur son visage si un indice de ce qu'il avait pu choisir de faire s'y manifesterait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre aucune des deux possibilités que l'elfe avait pu prendre. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir que son ami d'enfance avait tué 14 elfes innocents, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait du subir les foudres de Thranduil. Mais il ne pouvait plus refuser de savoir, plus maintenant qu'il avait juré amitié et soutien au Prince.

Legolas repris soudainement :

- J'ai refusé. Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Je n'étais plus qu'un simple soldat dans la maison du Roi. J'ai tenté d'expliquer que ces elfes n'avaient rien fait, que leur nature n'était pas un crime. J'ai choisi d'expliquer ce que votre compagnie m'avait apporté au cours de la guerre pour la Terre du Milieu. Je m'étais lié d'amitié avec un nain, des hobbits et des humains. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'attendre à nouer de vraies relations avec des représentants s'autres espèces que la mienne en si peu de temps.

Il surprit le regard souriant du ranger.

- Avec vous, ce n'est pas pareil, mon ami. Vous étiez un enfant innocent quand je vous ai connu, je ne pouvais que vous aimer. Et bien que je fusse âgé d'un millénaire déjà, je ne faisais pas preuve d'une aussi grande sagesse qu'aujourd'hui.

Aragorn éclata de rire :

- Vous, une grande sagesse ! Plait-il ?

- Il est vrai que j'ai sans doute exagéré sur votre innocence quand vous étiez enfant. »

Les deux amis rirent ensemble.

Legolas tendit sa protection de poignet au rodeur, et dit :

« Posez-le-moi maintenant, pendant que je suis de bonne humeur. Cela sera moins douloureux que si je vous raconte ce qui est arrivé tout de suite. »

Aragorn ne discuta pas. Il entoura la gaine de cuir autour du poignet de l'elfe et allait commencer à serrer les liens avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y parviendrait pas tant que l'articulation garderait ce curieux angle. Son ami ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Aragorn, malade lui-même de devoir le faire souffrir, serra les dents et souffla :

« Je vais essayer de faire vite. Mais il semble que le poignet soit démis. Il ne servira à rien de vous bander cette main si je ne réduis pas la blessure. Cela va être très douloureux. Etes-vous certain que vous ne voulez pas qu'Elrond s'en occupe ? A défaut de vous soigner par la magie, peut être accepterait-il de concocter un anesthésiant sans poser de questions.

Legolas ferma les yeux.

- Il ne fournira jamais d'anesthésique sans poser de questions. C'est une médecine bien trop complexe et dangereuse. Allez-y. Je supporterai la douleur.

Et il ajouta en entendant le soupir non dissimulé de son ami :

- Je ne crierai pas non plus. Je ne tiens pas à réveiller toute la cité.

Sans le prévenir, Aragorn tira fermement sur l'articulation. Il espérait que la surprise compense la douleur. Il entendit un petit craquement, et se précipita aussitôt sur l'elfe qui venait de s'effondrer. Il l'allongea sur son lit avait de l'examiner. Il avait perdu connaissance et était d'une pâleur de mort. Aragorn se maudit de s'être laissé persuadé, anticipant déjà le moment où il allait devoir réveiller Elrond pour lui annoncer qu'il soignait Legolas dans son dos. Il arrondissait déjà les épaules quand l'elfe gémit et tenta de se relever.

- Heureusement, comme vous dites, que je maîtrise mon instinct…

- Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! Je m'imaginais déjà devoir annoncer à Elrond que j'avais réduit le poignet d'un elfe archer virtuose, le tout sans l'anesthésier et surtout sans le prévenir.

- J'aurais du faire semblant de rester inconscient pour entendre cela. Aidez-moi à m'assoir.

- J'aimerai autant que vous restiez allongé. Je vais vous placer votre protection et vous pourrez me raconter la suite sans que cela gêne. »

Legolas ne protesta pas, ce qui conforta Aragorn dans son idée qu'il ne devait pas se sentir encore très bien. Alors que le rodeur reprenait le bras de son ami pour la placer dans la protection de cuir, Legolas reprit :

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mon père a été furieux. Il s'est dit horrifié de savoir qu'un elfe de son sang avait pu oublier sa race au point de se lier d'amitié avec un nain. Il a décidé que je n'étais pas assez bon pour servir son armée. Il a ordonné que je sois emprisonné. J'ai passé deux mois dans une cellule sombre, d'où je voyais à peine les arbres. Et un jour, il y a eut une violente tempête qui a fait jouer la fenêtre. Je suis parti. J'avais dans l'idée d'aller demander asile à Lotlorien, auprès de dame Galadriel. Mais les éclaireurs de mon père m'ont rattrapé. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils avaient ordre de me ramener ou de ne pas revenir, et d'utiliser la force s'il le fallait. C'est là que j'ai reçu une flèche sous les côtes. J'ai ensuite été ramené au palais, et pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite, j'ai été placé dans une pièce souterraine, sans fenêtre, très basse de plafond. Et attaché. On a fixé une chaîne et une menotte de métal au mur et pendant sept mois, je n'ai plus eu mon bras qu'à quatre-vingt centimètres du sol. J'ai du me démettre l'articulation en essayant de me dégager. Plus récemment, mon père a décidé que j'étais trop embarrassant pour lui, et m'a envoyé ici. Voilà toute l'histoire.»

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, chacun pensant au récit à ses conséquences.

Aragorn comprenait mieux pourquoi l'elfe s'était montré si distant et si méfiant à son arrivée. Cela faisait cinq longues années qu'il était rabaissé et maltraité par les siens. Comment aurait-il pu faire confiance à une communauté dans laquelle il n'avait plus été depuis plus longtemps encore ? Et a un ami qui n'était même pas elfe ?

Si tout s'expliquait, il y avait encore des incohérences dans l'histoire. Legolas n'avait pas pu recevoir une flèche qui aurait engendré une telle blessure au ventre. D'autant plus que les elfes cicatrisent très vite et que la plaie était encore ouverte au moment ou Elrond l'avait vue. Ensuite, Legolas était famélique quand il débarqua à Fondcombe.

Aragorn se leva et poussa un soupir. Legolas avait passé sous silence nombre de mauvais traitements et joyeusetés en tout genre, il en était certain. Mais l'elfe lui avait dit avant de se confier qu'il lui dévoilerait petit à petit toute l'histoire. Les silences faisaient donc parti du marché.

Il vit que Legolas se levait. Il l'observa un instant, et le voyant chancelant, se plaça à côté de lui :

« Dormez ici. J'ai un duvet qui vous conviendra parfaitement bien. Les plumes sont tellement tassées et bosselées qu'on a l'impression de dormir à même la terre.

Alors qu'il pensait railler l'amour de l'elfe pour les nuits à la belle étoile, il obtint la situation tout à fait inverse. Legolas sourit, d'un beau sourire franc et ravi.

- Ce sera parfait.

Et l'explication à cet enthousiasme vint tout de suite après :

- Je suis heureux de dormir dans votre chambre. Je n'avais pas le cœur à retourner dormir seul sans une pièce anonyme. J'ai été seul très longtemps et aucun elfe n'aime la solitude ».

Aragorn lui tendit son duvet et regarda l'elfe s'installer dans un coin sombre, s'allonger et entamer sa nuit, qui serait courte au vu de l'heure si tardive qu'il était presque tôt. Il ne dit rien et alla se coucher lui aussi.

……………………………………

Voilà pour le chapitre du jour !

J'espère que vous serez contents d'en avoir appris un peu plus que ce qui est arrivé à Legolas, et vous aurez d'autres détails tout au long de la fic qui est partie pour être assez longue !


	8. Chapter 8, première partie

**Chapitre 8 : Nouveaux arrivants**

Je dédie ce chapitre à Hopes, qui est une fan totale si j'en crois nos discussions, et je la remercie de tout cœur pour la si jolie bannière qu'elle m'a offerte ! A mon tour je lui fais un petit cadeau dans cette fic ; ce n'était pas du tout prévu au scénario mais ça pouvait facilement s'ajouter donc… Voilà !

…………………………………

Quand Aragorn s'éveilla au matin, il sut d'emblée à la luminosité de la pièce qu'il était assez tard. Suffisamment pour qu'Elrond le remarque. Il se redressa et vit que Legolas était déjà levé. Le duvet était soigneusement plié et l'elfe l'avait déposé sur la petite table. Tous les souvenirs de la veille se rappelèrent à la mémoire du rôdeur, qui soupira. Il y avait encore tellement de zones d'ombres dans l'histoire de son ami. Des ombres qu'il avait à la fois très envie d'éclaircir et tout aussi envie d'ignorer, tant il était sûr qu'elles ne pourraient qu'être pires que celles qu'il connaissait déjà.

Il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignis la terrasse où Elrond se tenait le plus souvent. Il ne fut pas étonné de ne pas y trouver Legolas, qui devait méditer sous ou en haut d'un arbre. Il n'était plus inquiet. Il avait l'intime conviction que le Prince ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir. Plus après cette nuit.

Il s'assit aux côtés de son père, qui tourna vers lui un regard interrogatif :

« Vous arrivez bien tard ce matin. Dormiez-vous ou aviez-vous seulement une autre occupation ?

- Je dormais.

Elrond leva un sourcil surpris.

- Vraiment ? Vous avez dormi bien tard ! Êtes-vous souffrant ?

- Pas du tout. Disons que la nuit a été… surprenante, pour le moins.

- Racontez-moi.

- Legolas est venu me trouver très tard. Je dormais déjà mais il m'a réveillé. Sans le vouloir, précisa-t-il avec un sourire, en voyant l'air étonné de son père à cette idée. Il voulait s'excuser de son attitude d'hier. Il m'a raconté une partie de son histoire. J'en frissonne encore.

- C'est bien triste en effet. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'il vous a raconté ces quelques années de lui-même. Qu'est ce qui a provoqué cette confidence ?

Aragorn soupira. Il était décidément impossible de cacher quoi que ce fût à son père si clairvoyant.

- Il s'était effectivement blessé en tombant de l'arbre. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il ne pas dit _pourquoi_ il en est tombé. Et non, je ne vous dirais pas quelle est la blessure dont il souffre. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit vous-même, s'il souhaite vous en parler, il le fera de son plein gré. Mais je pense avoir réussi à soigner le plus gros. Son métabolisme elfique fera le reste.

- Ne surestimez pas cette capacité à guérir. Il faut que l'elfe blessé le veuille vraiment.

- Je pense que ça ira désormais.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, fil. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment assis l'un à coté de l'autre, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. En voyant le soleil monter dans le ciel et se rappelant qu'il était toujours sans nouvelles de Legolas, Aragorn se leva, salua son père. Avant qu'Aragorn soit parti, Elrond le rappela :

« Si vous voyez Legolas, prévenez-le que nous attendons du monde de la forêt de Lotlorien. »

Et avant qu'Aragorn ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Elrond s'en fut, laissant son fils méditer sur cette annonce. De la Lotlorien ? C'est là qu'Arwen et les jumeaux étaient en visite diplomatique. Il n'était pas prévu qu'ils rentrent tout de suite. Non, de toute évidence, il s'agissait d'autres visiteurs.

Aragorn secoua la tête. Il espérait juste que cela ne poserait pas de problèmes supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il regretta aussitôt cette pensée égoïste. S'il y en avait un qui n'avait pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires dans sa vie, c'était son ami elfe. Elfe d'ailleurs qu'il fallait retrouver. Si pour une raison ou pour une autre il avait décidé de s'isoler et ne voulait pas être retrouvé, cela n'allait pas être chose facile.

Il se mit à sa recherche, faisant le tour de la cité en regardant parfois vers les cimes des arbres s'il y apercevait une chevelure blonde. Il emprunta ensuite le chemin des tours de garde, et assez étonné, il trouva Legolas presque de suite. Il jeta machinalement un coup d'œil sur un beffroi, et vit l'elfe, assis sur le rebord, qui semblait guetter quelque chose dans la forêt.

Aragorn monta les escaliers, et arrivé sur la petite plate-forme, s'approcha du muret pour tenter de savoir si l'elfe observait réellement quelque chose où s'il était juste perdu dans ses pensées. Il parcouru la forêt du regard, mais ne distingua rien de particulier. Pourtant, l'elfe paraissait vraiment concentré sur un point.

« Que voient vos yeux d'elfe ? Demanda le rôdeur

- La forêt murmure. Quelqu'un avance. Mais je n'arrive pas à les voir.

- Sans doute parce que ce sont des elfes eux aussi !

Legolas regarda dévisagea Aragorn, essayant de deviner s'il connaissait l'information ou s'il supposait seulement.

- Elrond m'a dit que nous attendions des visiteurs de la Lotlorien. Il doit s'agir d'eux.

- Effectivement, répondit l'elfe, lentement, comme appréciant l'information à son rythme. Cela expliquerait pourquoi la forêt n'a pas de reflexes de défense alors que ce sont des étrangers.

Aragorn le regarda interrogativement. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi Legolas parlait. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir envie de le lui expliquer, et le ranger n'insista pas.

- Avez-vous mangé quelque chose, ce matin, mon ami ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

- Non. Je venais juste pour me promener quand j'ai vu ce bruissement. Je suis resté là, à le regarder s'approcher sans savoir qu'en penser.

- Comment va votre poignet ?

Legolas tourna la tête, surpris par cette question. Puis, comme s'il se rappelait les évènements de la veille, il baissa les yeux sur sa main. Il tenta de remuer quelques doigts, réussit à peine à les faire bouger, et décida de tenter un pieux mensonge :

- Mieux.

- Moquez-vous de moi, je ne dirai rien !

Legolas sourit. Impossible de tromper son ami.

- Pourtant, même si je reconnais que cela n'a pas l'air brillant, je recommence à sentir et à bouger mes doigts. J'avais presque oublié que j'en avais.

- Comment avez-vous pu rester aussi longtemps sans soins ?

- Jusqu'à récemment, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et vous avez eu une histoire un peu plus complète de ce qui m'est arrivé que la version que j'ai donné au seigneur Elrond. Je pouvais donc difficilement lui montrer mon poignet sans lui en dévoiler plus que ce que j'aurais voulu.

Aragorn compris le sens caché de cette dernière phrase. Il valait mieux qu'il parte du principe qu'Elrond n'avait pas eu droit à la même confidence, sinon il risquait de faire des impairs.

- Que sait-il exactement ?

- Il sait que j'ai été placé comme soldat. Je lui ai dit qu'au bout d'un temps je me suis mutiné et que j'avais donc été emprisonné pour cela.

- D'accord… Donc il ne sait rien de l'ordre de tirer à vue qu'a donné votre père, ni de l'histoire des elfes noirs, ni encore des liens dans votre cachot ?

- Non. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Legolas plongea ses yeux dans ceux du ranger. Qui eut un geste d'apaisement :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je garderai ces secrets pour moi. Mais souvenez-vous qu'Elrond n'est pas naïf, et qu'il arrivera un jour où il posera des questions, que ce soit à vous ou à des elfes de Mirkwood. »

Legolas eut un éclair de crainte dans les yeux. Aragorn regretta aussitôt ses paroles, qui ressemblaient tant à des menaces. Il sourit à son ami et lui dit, pour le rassurer :

« Mais nous n'en sommes pas là, allons accueillir les nouveaux arrivants ! Nous en profiterons pour passer par les cuisines. »

Legolas ne sourit pas mais suivit néanmoins Aragorn en direction de la cour centrale.

Les nouveaux arrivants, au nombre d'une dizaine, étaient encore en train d'entrer. Ils portaient des étendards aux couleurs de la Lotlorien. Un cavalier se retourna pour saluer tous les elfes qui étaient venus à leur rencontre, et Aragorn bondit en le reconnaissant. Il se précipita vers lui, tout sourire, et à peine le cavalier fut-il descendu de son cheval qu'il le congratula d'une grande tape dans le dos. C'était Haldir. Ils se sourirent et échangèrent quelques paroles polies mais franches, heureux chacun de retrouver une vieille connaissance avec qui ils avaient combattu. Haldir fit quelques pas, et vit Legolas, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« _Aiya_, Legolas ! Que fais-tu ici à si peu de temps du couronnement de ton frère ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à Mirkwood pour préparer les festivités ?

Si Aragorn avait eu une audition elfique, il aurait pu entendre Legolas grincer des dents. Il devina toutefois sans même se retourner que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. Cependant, la réaction de l'elfe le surprit. Il s'approcha d'Haldir et avec un sourire venimeux qui devait se vouloir chaleureux, lui répondit :

- Comme tu le vois, j'ai décidé de m'accorder quelques vacances.

Son ton était si grinçant que même Haldir, qui ne savait rien des déboires de l'Assassin, perçut l'ironie dans ces mots. Il observa Legolas quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et d'entrainer Aragorn à sa suite en direction du banquet.

Legolas ne laissa rien paraitre de son trouble mais il était très contrarié de l'arrivée d'Haldir. Celui-ci avait été son maître d'armes alors que Legolas n'était encore qu'un apprenti, et il connaissait la coutume. Il espérait seulement que n'étant pas de Fondcombe, ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait à défendre les couleurs de cette cité.

Il réfléchit une minute à ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Aragorn avait parlé de passer par les cuisines, ce qui lui aurait bien plu, mais l'homme étant parti de son côté ayant vraisemblablement oublié ce projet, Legolas décida qu'il n'avait pas faim et repartit en direction d'un arbre où il grimpa prestement. Il ne vit pas que le seigneur Elrond l'observait et nota la quasi immobilité de son bras droit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu Legolas mais il se rappelait parfaitement qu'il était droitier. Il n'avait pas le temps d'éclaircir ce mystère pour l'instant. Il pouvait difficilement livrer ses invités à eux-mêmes. C'eut été la dernière des impolitesses.

Aragorn riait et se remémorait divers souvenirs de la guerre contre Sauron. Il mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Legolas n'était pas parmi eux. Il se leva en s'excusant auprès d'Haldir et alla demander à son père s'il savait ce qu'il en était. Celui-ci lui indiqua l'arbre le plus proche et ajouta :

« Ce besoin de se réfugier dans les arbres ressemble fort à une manifestation silencieuse de mécontentement.

- Il dit que c'est lorsqu'il a besoin d'être seul, de méditer qu'il y grimpe.

- Laissez-le dans ce cas et amusez-vous. Et voyant que son fils allait protester : Oui, vous êtes son ami mais il doit aussi parfois faire l'effort de venir vers vous et non le contraire. De plus, je ne vais pas l'ennuyer avec ça, mais quels que soient ses sentiments actuels, il aurait pu faire l'effort de nous honorer de sa présence.

- Haldir a eu une parole malheureuse. Aragorn soupira et finit : Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je peux laisser mes soucis de côté une après-midi et une soirée. »

Aragorn retourna auprès d'Haldir. Le temps et le vin de cerise aidant, il ne pensa plus à Legolas le restant de la soirée.

Le banquet se finit en début de soirée. Aragorn était heureux. En allant se coucher, il passa devant la chambre de son ami elfe, il se rappela qu'il l'avait à peine vu ce jour et décida de toquer à la porte.

« Legolas ? Êtes-vous là ?

- Oui, entrez, mon ami.

Heureux de s'entendre si bien accueilli alors qu'il s'attendait à être reçu fraichement. Il entra dans la chambre et s'avança vers l'elfe. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise. Aragorn se pencha pour voir ce qu'il faisait et vit qu'il avait ôté sa protection et s'exerçait à plier et déplier les doigts. De toute évidence, l'elfe n'était pas près de retrouver la mobilité complète de son poing. Le mouvement paraissait douloureux. Aragorn s'assit à ses côtés et lui dit :

« Ne pensez-vous pas que douze heures ne sont pas suffisantes pour vous entrainer ?

Legolas regarda Aragorn avec suspicion.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- Comment ça ?

- Allons, Aragorn ! Vous connaissez la coutume à Fondcombe ! Legolas soupira et reposa sa main. Quels que soient mes efforts, j'arrive à peine les doigts.

Ces dernières paroles détournèrent l'attention d'Aragorn de la première remarque.

- Vous avez gardé ce poignet malade et démis plusieurs mois. Cela ne va pas s'arranger en quelques jours, surtout avec une méthode comme celle pour laquelle vous avez opté.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler des soins d'Elrond, vous le savez. Pouvez-vous m'aider à renouer mon attelle ?

Aragorn acquiesça et sortit le baume de sa bourse. Legolas déplia un linge blanc qu'il tendit à Aragorn.

- Je suis passé à la blanchisserie. J'ai pris quelques linges propres.

- Ce sera mieux que le morceau de drap que j'ai découpé dans les linges d'Arwen.

- Vous risquez votre vie à ce jeu, sourit Legolas.

- Elle en a tellement qu'avant qu'elle remarque qu'un de ses draps est déchiré, j'aurai escaladé les monts brumeux cinq fois !

Ils rirent ensemble. Aragorn relaça le cuir et demanda à Legolas :

- Voulez vous de nouveau mon duvet, mon ami ?

- Non, je vais aller dormir dehors. Je trouverai bien un coin de pelouse qui acceptera ma présence.

- Vous savez que vous avez une chambre, _mellon nin_ ?

Legolas fit la grimace.

- Votre chambre ne vous convient pas ? S'étonna Aragorn, qui voyait cette pièce comme confortable et accueillante.

- Elle est peu… Je ne connais pas le mot en westron… _tulca_ ?

- Trop oppressant ? Clos ?

- Exactement.

- Vous pouvez peut être demandez à Elrond s'il y a une autre pièce disponible.

- Je ne veux pas me montrer ingrat. Il a déjà été bien gentil de me recueillir.

- Que pensez-vous donc, qu'Elrond avait un cœur de pierre ? Bien sûr qu'il vous a recueilli ! Il a bien adopté un enfant humain, rappelez-vous !

- C'est vrai. Le seigneur Elrond a un grand cœur. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que Legolas prenne congé et sorte pour se trouver un carré d'herbe qui lui conviendrait.

…………………………

Oui, je sais que j'ai ressuscité Haldir, mais vu que j'arrange vraiment l'histoire à ma sauce et vu que jusque là je n'ai eu que du retour positif, une incartade de plus ou de moins…

Ce chapitre est assez long, donc je l'ai partagé en deux. Vous aurez la suite demain ou après -demain. Il se finit un peu à l'arrache j'en ai conscience mais si je publiais tout aujourd'hui, cela allait être illisible.

Bonne nouvelle pour vous : j'ai enfin fini le guideline de mon histoire, qui comptera au moins 30 chapitres. Sachant que la fin peut être reportée suivant mon inspiration, elle en fera peut-être plus. Dans tous les cas, les chapitres vont beaucoup s'allonger donc je risque de poster moins souvent. Ne vous en faites, pas je ne vous oublie pas !


	9. Chapter 8, seconde partie

**Chapitre 8, seconde partie : La coutume de Fondcombe**

Aragorn se leva au petit matin. Il se sentait étonnamment frais et dispo. Cela faisait plusieurs matins qu'il se réveillait pleins de soucis à l'esprit. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il se sentait calme et serein. Il s'étira lentement, il était encore tôt. Il s'habilla et sortit trouver Legolas. Il trouva l'elfe qui se lavait à un mètre de la rive de la rivière, à l'endroit ou la cascade se séparait en plusieurs fins ruisseaux. Aragorn s'approcha et s'assit à même l'herbe qui recouvrait le bord de l'eau. Il observa Legolas, avant de se rendre que quelques chose clochait.

L'elfe se tenait debout dans l'eau, tête baissée. Il sembla à l'humain qu'il murmurait quelque chose .Il était tout à fait immobile. Aragorn se releva et appela :

« Legolas ?

L'elfe resta encore immobile quelques secondes avant de se tourner lentement vers l'humain. Ce dernier constata que le bruit de l'eau se faisait plus fort alors que l'elfe se retournait. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, mais se reprit vite.

- Aragorn ? Que faites-vous là ? L'elfe avait un air vaguement coupable.

- J'étais réveillé et je suis venu vous chercher. Je vous ai trouvé par hasard. J'ai dans l'idée que vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé hier, et j'ai promis à Elrond de veiller à ce que vous vous nourrissiez convenablement. Je vous attends, et nous irons manger ensemble, si ce plan vous convient.

En fait, Aragorn était désormais assez pressé de voir sortir l'elfe de l'eau. Le courant était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Mais son ami sylvestre ne semblait guère s'en préoccuper. Si bien qu'Aragorn l'interpella :

- _Mellon nin_, vous ne voudriez pas… sortir de l'eau ?

Le ton inquiet du rôdeur fit sourire Legolas.

- Je sors. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la rivière ne me fera aucun mal. »

Aragorn préféra ne pas poser de questions. Il savait que les elfes avaient avec la nature, tout particulièrement avec les arbres, des relations particulières, qui, malgré son éducation auprès d'eux, échappaient complètement à l'humain.

Legolas sortit donc. Il était torse nu, et enfila rapidement sa tunique. Il avait l'air un peu gêné. Aragorn serra les dents en voyant sur le dos de son ami des zébrures qui étaient sans nul doute des restes d'abominations que l'elfe avait tues.

L'elfe avait par ailleurs rapidement revêtu sa tunique, d'un pourpre profond, ce qui fit sourire le ranger. Le pourpre était une couleur typique de Fondcombe. Il était surprenant qu'un elfe de Mirkwood, qui privilégiait habituellement les couleurs sombres ou pastel pour mieux se fondre dans la nature, choisisse une teinte aussi voyante. Ledit elfe tapa gentiment sur l'épaule d'Aragorn avec un sourire contrit. Il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'il était prêt.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent lentement vers les cuisines, sous le soleil timide du matin. Aragorn décida de profiter de cette atmosphère douce et apaisante pour poser une question à laquelle il avait pensé avant de s'endormir, la veille.

« Vous avez parlé d'une chose hier, qui me laisse perplexe. J'y ai réfléchit mais je ne vois du tout à quoi vous faisiez allusion.

- Il est possible que cette tradition vous soit inconnue, à y repenser. Nos souvenirs sont tellement plus anciens que vous avez pu vivre votre enfance à Fondcombe sans que cela arrive. Qui était votre d'armes ?

La question parut assez dénuée de sens à Aragorn.

- J'ai bien peur de n'en avoir pas vraiment eu. On m'a apprit à tirer à l'arc ici à Fondcombe sans que je me souvienne un maître particulier, et à me battre à l'épée auprès d'Haldir, à la Lotlorien. J'ai en fait surtout appris sur le tas, lors de mes années d'errance au travers de la Terre du Milieu.

- Dans ce cas, cette tradition ne vous concerne en rien et il n'est pas étonnant que vous ne la connaissiez pas. Il ajouta, comme si l'explication qui suivait éclairait tout :

- Haldir a été le maître d'armes de nombres d'elfes. Dont moi. Mon père l'avait invité à Mirkwood pour assurer mon éducation guerrière.

Aragorn tourna les yeux vers son ami. La plupart des elfes vénéraient leur maître d'arme. Legolas semblait pourtant amer en se souvenant et n'avait pas parut amical envers Haldir en le voyant hier. Il décida de ne plus poser de questions à ce sujet, que l'histoire lui serait révélée, peu importe quand.

Après qu'ils aient pris un bon petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune, où les invités étaient encore attablés. Aragorn sourit et se dirigea vers Haldir. Legolas eut une légère hésitation avant de suivre son ami, un semblant de sourire affiché sur son visage.

« _Aiya_, Legolas ! Nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de vous voir hier. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- _Aiya_, Haldir. Rien de nouveau ces temps-ci. Je me retrouve un peu par hasard à Fondcombe, où je vais rester quelques temps.

- Nous nous verrons d'ici peu à Mirkwood pour le couronnement d'Odurin, de toute façon. Thranduil a entendu l'appel de la mer à ce que j'ai saisit. »

Legolas pâlit brusquement et Aragorn eut peur un instant d'une réaction un peu vive de sa part. Mais l'elfe se reprit avant qu'Haldir ait eu le temps de remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Le seigneur Elrond, souriant, venait d'y pénétrer. Il fit le tour de la pièce et son sourire s'accentua quand il vit Aragorn, Haldir et surtout Legolas assis côte à côte. Haldir se leva et le silence se fit, pour écouter cet elfe guerrier si respecté :

« Seigneur Elrond, au nom de tous mes concitoyens de la Lotlorien, je souhaite vous remercier de votre accueil. Il fait une pause et regarda les elfes qui attendaient la suite. Haldir sourit et poursuivi :

- Nombreux sont ceux ici à qui j'ai appris à se battre.

Des applaudissements l'interrompirent. Haldir leva les mains pour demander le silence.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus eut l'occasion d'une _nernehta_.

Une véritable ovation monta des elfes, de la Lotlorien comme de Fondcombe. Aragorn se pencha interrogativement vers Legolas, et lui demanda :

- Comment traduisez-vous cela ?

- Mmh… une joute ? C'est le nom d'une tradition, je ne suis pas sûr que cela se traduise vraiment.

Haldir reprit la parole :

- Je suis le seul maître d'armes présent qui vient d'une cité différente, et j'ai élevé de nombreux elfes parmi ceux de Fondcombe. Qui sera mon élève qui voudra défendre l'honneur de sa cité ?

Les elfes guerriers de Fondcombe se levèrent et se tournèrent vers leur seigneur. Mais avant que ce dernier ait pu dire le moindre mot, Haldir repris :

- Sans vouloir offenser aucun d'entre vous, un de mes élèves les plus doués que j'ai jamais eu, un qui a élevé son art au rang de Maître Assassin, est parmi vous.

Elrond l'interrompit :

- Le Prince Legolas n'est là qu'en visite. Il représente les Bois Sombres et non Fondcombe !

Legolas n'avait pas bougé et regardait à présent le seigneur Elrond.

Aragorn réfléchissait à toute vitesse et comprit pourquoi l'elfe redoutait cette tradition. De ce qu'il avait compris, il s'agissait d'une joute entre un maître d'armes et un de ses anciens élèves d'une cité différente. Un match amical pour défendre l'honneur de chaque cité. Un beau spectacle en temps normal, il en convenait. Sauf qu'Haldir voulait Legolas comme challenger. Et c'était assurément un très bon choix. Les deux elfes étaient réputés pour leur habileté à l'arc et à en bataille rapprochée. Legolas s'était par la suite pris d'amour pour le combat par dagues. Une technique difficile et dangereuse. On combattait très proche de son ennemi avec des dagues. De façon beaucoup plus proche qu'avec une épée. Legolas n'était pas une Maître Assassin que par le titre.

Toutefois, si Aragorn aurait assisté avec délices à un combat de cette trempe en temps normal. Mais aujourd'hui, Legolas était blessé, encore faible, et surtout mentalement encore fragile.

Haldir avait repris la parole :

- Seigneur Elrond, vous devez vous-même reconnaître que le Prince est le candidat rêvé pour défendre vos couleurs. Et si j'en crois sa tunique, il sera ravi de s'attacher à Fondcombe pour quelques heures.

Toutes les têtes, y compris celles d'Elrond et d'Aragorn, s'étaient tournées vers Legolas.

- Levez-vous, Prince !

Legolas obtempéra lentement. Tous purent admirer la tunique de lin rouge, si représentative de Fondcombe. Elrond soupira et dit :

- Si Legolas est d'accord, je le suis aussi. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilli cette déclaration. Tous les elfes de Fondcombe, guerriers ou non, savaient que personne d'autre ne pouvait prétendre vaincre Haldir, quelle que soit la technique choisie. Mais Legolas des Bois Sombres, champion renommé des contrées à la ronde, pourrait défendre avec honneur Fondcombe.

Aragorn se leva sourit à Legolas, les yeux plissés dans une question muette. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que Legolas, avec son bras blessé, relèverai le défi. Pourtant, l'elfe se leva, et répondit :

« Si telle est la volonté du seigneur Elrond, j'accepte. »

Aragorn se rassit brusquement. Il ne savait pas exactement comment cette bataille se déroulerait, Mais cela semblait imminent. Legolas salua la salle de la tête et partit. De son côté, Haldir fit de même.

Aragorn se précipita derrière son ami, qui semblait bien décidé.

« Legolas ! Êtes-vous devenu fou ?

L'elfe ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière le rôdeur, soupira et expliqua :

- J'ai un compte à régler avec Haldir. C'est l'occasion rêvée.

- Mais vous êtes blessé ! Vous ne pourrez jamais tirer à l'arc ou tenir des dagues avec un poignet dans un état pareil ! D'ailleurs, en quoi consiste exactement cette lutte ?

- Il s'agit de défendre l'honneur de la cité. Habituellement, le champion est choisi parmi l'armée résidente, mais il peut y avoir de exceptions, ainsi que vous l'avez vu, quand un elfe particulièrement doué se trouve dans cette cité et qu'il en est proche dans son cœur. Ce qui est mon cas, bien sûr. Peut-être me vêtir de rouge n'était pas une particulièrement bonne idée aujourd'hui mais je ne peux plus reculer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas combattre dans cet état !

Legolas eut un soupir agacé.

- Je ne vais pas me défiler. Je vais me battre, quoi que ça me coûte. Voulez vous m'aider à replacer ma protection comme il le faudrait ? Ensuite je m'occuperai de la douleur. Vous allez apprendre l'un des plus grands secrets de Mirkwood.

Aragorn ne dit plus rien et relaça la protection de cuir comme elle était supposée l'être. Il attendait avec impatience d'apprendre le fameux « secret ». Une fois que l'elfe fut paré, sa protection renforcée sur les bras fixée,sa ceinture contenant les dagues resserrée et son carquois remplis de flèche à l'empennage clair sur le dos, Legolas se leva et regarda fixement Aragorn pendant quelques instants.

- Je vais utiliser une magie que les elfes de Bois Sombres utilisent depuis de nombreux siècles. C'est une magie dangereuse mais bénéfique. Je vais réciter l'incantation et dès que j'aurai fini, il y a de fortes chances pour que je perde connaissance quelques instants. Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne durera qu'une trentaine de secondes.

- Quel est l'effet de cette magie ?

- Je ne ressentirai plus la douleur pendant un temps plus ou moins long. Mais cela ne me guérira pas.

- C'est un lourd tribu à payer pour une simple joute amicale !

Legolas inspecta encore Aragorn de ses yeux bleus laser. L'humain eut la désagréable sensation que l'elfe cherchait à peser si oui ou non il pouvait lui faire confiance.

- Haldir n'est pas vraiment un ami. Il a trouvé l'occasion idéale pour tenter de me tuer.

Aragorn sursauta à ces mots et allait violemment protester quand Legolas intervint :

- Ce n'est pas par haine envers moi, mon ami. On ne peut le blâmer d'essayer. Savez-vous comment on devient Maitre Assassin ? Et devant la négation de son compagnon, il continua :

- Il faut tuer un autre de ces maîtres. Il n'y a que cinq Assassins dans le royaume elfique, et je suis l'un d'eux. Haldir a déjà défié les quatre autres, mais a perdu à chaque fois. La règle veut qu'on ne puisse les défier qu'une fois. Je n'ai jamais eu cet honneur, mais mon ascendance royale rebute les guerriers qui voudraient tenter leur chance. Je n'ai jamais été défié. Haldir a trouvé ici une occasion extraordinaire. C'est sa dernière chance. Nous le savons tous les deux. Je ne peux ainsi pas refuser. Un duel pour le titre de Maître ne peut se refuser.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça ! C'est seulement … un jeu pour l'honneur de la cité !

- Vous ne saviez pas, Aragorn, tout ce que je viens de vous expliquer, mais tous les elfes, y compris le seigneur Elrond, le savaient. Ils savaient ce qu'un duel duel voulait dire. Ce ne sera pas un simple jeu. Je n'ai pas besoin de tuer Haldir pour gagner. Pour ma part, s'il gagne, ce sera ma dernière bataille.

Aragorn médita un instant sur ces révélations. Il lui vint la désagréable idée que son ami avait du passer par cette règle et avait donc vaincu, non, _tué !_ un précédent elfe tenant du titre. Il chassa rapidement cette idée en secouant la tête.

- Très bien. Si c'est une chose si importante pour les elfes, quoi que je puisse dire ne changera rien n'est ce pas ? »

Legolas sourit tristement. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux en chœur, ce qui les fit éclater de rire. Puis Legolas se leva, et commença son incantation.

Le rôdeur, qui pourtant parlait elfique, ne comprit aucun mot de ce que l'elfe dit. Il ne sut donc pas quand l'Assassin finit la formule.

Legolas leva les yeux et regarda Aragorn. Sans le voir toutefois. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et si Aragorn ne s'y fut pas attendu, l'elfe se serait écroulé à terre. Ainsi qu'il l'avait prédit, il revint à lui dans les secondes qui suivirent, et se releva aussitôt.

Il observa son poignet et plia les doigts. Même s'il avait déjà pratiqué cette magie, il fut surpris de pouvoir utiliser sa main. Elle lui semblait un peu raide, mais suffisamment opérationnelle pour se battre. Comme il l'avait précisé juste avant, la magie ne le guérissait pas. Les muscles restaient abîmés, même si la douleur était effacée.

Legolas sourit d'un air satisfait :

« Je ne serai pas au plus haut de ma forme, mais cela devra suffire. »

Et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le camp d'entraînement de Fondcombe.

Une foule y était déjà amassée, et se fendit à l'arrivée de Legolas. Bizarrement, les elfes étaient assez silencieux, mis à part quelques murmures. Tous avaient compris qu'ils voyaient peut être le Prince de Mirkwood pour la dernière fois, et si peu d'entre eux le connaissaient plus que de renommée, tous craignaient que sa mort éventuelle ternissent les relations diplomatiques entre les deux cités.

Arrivés au centre de la place, Legolas et Aragorn virent Haldir, tout aussi équipé que le Prince, sinon qu'aux lieu de dagues, il avait ceint son épée. Elrond se tenait à ses côtés, et semblait un peu fâché. Il plissa les yeux en voyant arriver Legolas. L'elfe ne se démonta pas devant cette marque de mauvaise humeur. Il s'approcha d'eux et affirma :

« Je suis prêt. »

Elrond sortit alors un petit pot de terre de sa tunique. Il appela un enfant elfe, qui avança timidement. Le seigneur lui tendit le pot et ordonna « Pioche! »

L'enfant enfonça sa petit main dans le pot en terre, qui contenait, écrites sur du parchemin, des noms d'épreuves.

Elrond lu les 3 papiers choisis par le sort, les montra aux deux duellistes et annonça d'une voix forte et claire :

« Première épreuve : précision à l'arc.

Un murmure d'appréciation monta dans le public. L'arc était décidément une arme de prédilection pour les elfes. Elrond continua :

- Seconde épreuve : combat au corps à corps à l'épée pour les deux combattants.

Aragorn eut du mal à cacher son inquiétude à cette annonce. Legolas, bien que combattant hors pair dans de nombreux domaines, n'excellait pas en bataille à l'épée, alors qu'Haldir, si.

- Si chacun des candidats gagne une épreuve, une troisième épreuve déterminera le gagnant. Chaque combattant choisira son arme. Selon les armes choisies, il s'agira d'un combat rapproché ou d'un défis d'habileté. Il baissa la voix et ajouta à l'attention des combattants seuls – Êtes-vous prêts ? »

Legolas et Haldir ayant hoché la tête tous les deux, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre d'entraînement au tir à l'arc.

Un maître d'armes se tourna vers les deux antagonistes et déclara :

« Le but de cette épreuve est très simple : vous devez toucher votre cible. Au fur et à mesure de vos réussites, les cibles seront reculées. Des questions ? Très bien, nous commencerons à 100 mètres.

Un léger rire parcourut l'assemblée. Même un elfe débutant pouvait atteindre sa cible à cette distance ! Haldir rit avec les autres, mais Legolas resta concentré. Il attendit quelques minutes que les cibles, un gong de 10 cm de diamètre, fut placé.

Dès que ce fut fait, il prit son arc, vérifia la corde, choisit une flèche et l'installa sur la corde de son arc qu'il banda aussitôt. A son grand soulagement, si ses doigts étaient un peu raides, cela ne le gênait pas pour manipuler la corde et viser. Haldir l'observait, sans se préparer.

Legolas tira. Un « Ding » bien distinct retentit et l'elfe se détendit. Il tourna son arc vers le sol et regarda Haldir qui visait à son tour. Il réussit lui aussi, son les acclamations des elfes de la Lotlorien.

Le maître d'armes lança : « Deux-cents mètres ! »

Et le même rituel se poursuivit. Les deux adversaires réussirent encore. L'épreuve des 250 mètres se déroula de la même façon et à partir de trois cents mètres, réussis également, les deux adversaires commençaient à se regarder en chiens de fusil.

« Trois cent cinquante mètres ! » Cria le maitre d'armes.

Cette fois, nul applaudissement ou murmure ne se fit entendre. Cela commençait à être une très longue distance, même pour des elfes. A la précision du tir devait désormais se rajouter une force conséquente pour tendre l'arc.

Legolas arrangea sa corde, encocha une flèche visa, et sans tirer, rabaissa son arc. Un brouhaha surpris accueilli ce geste. Haldir, de son côté, venait de tirer et avait touché sa cible.

Aragorn s'inquiéta en voyant l'attitude de l'elfe. Il regarda, son arc, puis sa cible (cible que l'humain ne distinguait même plus), et enfin, son poignet. Elrond, qui avait remarqué le jour précédent la raideur de l'elfe, fronçait les sourcils. A sa grande surprise, l'elfe changea son arc de main. Il voulait tirer de la main gauche alors qu'il était droitier ? La foule interpréta ce geste comme une provocation à Haldir, mais Aragorn et Elrond savaient que cette idée n'était même pas parvenue à la tête de l'elfe.

Legolas cala la poignée de son arc entre son pouce et les autres doigts de la main, et sans refermer le poing, encocha sa flèche de la main gauche et visa. Sans hésitation cette fois, il tira. Le son clair et net de la cible se fit entendre. Quelques applaudissements épars éclatèrent avant de mourir rapidement.

« Quatre cents mètres ! »

Cette fois, si l'un des elfes réussissait, ce serait un véritable exploit. Legolas ne laissait rien voir de ses pensées intérieures, alors qu'Haldir paraissait troublé.

Le favori de Fondcombe répéta ses gestes et tira de nouveau de la main gauche. De nouveau, le son retentit. Aragorn laissa sortit de ses poumons l'air qu'il y retenait sans s'en rendre compte.

Legolas se tourna vers Haldir, le transperçant de ses yeux bleus. Haldir se détourna et tira à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, aucun son ne s'était entendre. Des elfes furent envoyés en reconnaissance et trouvèrent la flèche quelques mètres avant la cible. Haldir n'avait pas tiré assez loin.

Des hourras secouèrent la foule saluer la victoire du champion de Fondcombe. Il tenta un léger sourire, mais cherchait Aragorn du regard. Celui-ci se précipita sur lui et le félicita à son tour. Il fut décider de faire une pause avant d'entamer la seconde épreuve.

Le ranger attira Legolas un peu à part et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Votre poignet est-il de nouveau douloureux, que vous ayez décidé de tirer de la main gauche ? Je vous sait doué mais c'était prendre un risque assez élevé !

- Non, je ne souffre pas mais mes doigts sont raides et je n'aurais pas trouvé la force de bander ma corde assez fort pour tirer si loin.

- Je ne veux pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure, mais dans quelques instants, vous allez devoir vous battre à l'épée... Aurez vous assez de force pour tenir une arme aussi lourde ?

- Certainement pas. Je vais encore devoir me battre de la main gauche.

- Haldir est un adversaire redoutable. Même si vous aviez été en pleine possession de vos moyens cela aurait été un match difficile. _Mellon nin_... J'ai peur pour vous.

- Pas de soucis pour ce combat, sourit Legolas, touché par cet aveu. Le défi pour gagner le titre de Maitre Assassin ne peut se faire si les armes sont imposées. Le prétendant doit vaincre le tenant du titre à son propre jeu. Je ne gagnerai pas cette épreuve, Aragorn. »

Même si Aragorn, au fond de lui, le savait, se l'entendre dire de son ami atteignit son moral. Lorsque le cor d'appel à la seconde épreuve se fit entendre, c'est presque avec répugnance qu'il partit assister à la bataille.

........................................................................

Bon, j'avais dit que je ferai deux parties au chapitre 8 mais en fait, ce sera en 3 parties, parce que sinon c'est vraiment trop long ! Donc, _enjoy_, la suite arrive bientôt !

Pour patienter, je vous recommande de prendre les paris sur qui va gagner et de quelle façon ^^


	10. Chapter 8, 3ème et dernière partie

**Chapitre 8, troisième et dernière partie : Duels**

Le maître d'armes qui avait arbitré le concours de tir à l'arc était de nouveau celui qui jugerait le combat à l'épée. Haldir choisit de combattre avec la sienne. Legolas n'en avait pas, et dut en choisir une parmi celles de l'armurerie de Fondcombe. Il jeta son dévolu sur une épée fine, légère mais tranchante. Les deux combattants furent harnachés de gilets de gros cuir et de protection aux bras et aux genoux.

Avant de commencer le combat, Elrond rapprocha les duellistes en voyant Legolas empoigner son arme de la main gauche, sous prétexte de les rappeler à l'ordre :

« Vous connaissez tous les deux la tradition. Quelles que soient vos objectifs, Haldir, vous savez que cette bataille ne sera pas reconnue comme un duel en règle dans le but que vous recherchez. Et vous Legolas, après cette _nernehta_, nous aurons une discussion à avoir ! ». Sans répondre, les deux combattants s'éloignèrent et allèrent se placer dans l'arène.

La foule avait beaucoup diminué. Il ne restait plus que les guerriers, les apprentis combattants et quelques amateurs de batailles. Les elfes n'aimaient pas les combats trop violents, et celui-ci avait de grandes chances de tourner ainsi. Aragorn, bien que peu réjouis à l'idée de voir cette bataille, était là également.

Les deux combattants se saluèrent. Et au premier son de la cloche qui annonçait le début du combat, Haldir se précipita sur Legolas, l'épée brandie.

Legolas eut du mal à repousser cette brusquerie. Il n'était pas un guerrier aussi performant à l'épée que l'était Haldir, et manier cette arme à une main était loin d'être facile. La bataille promettait d'être sanglante.

Tout en regardant les deux se battre, Elrond se rapprocha d'Aragorn.

« Que me cachez-vous, Legolas et vous ?

Aragorn, qui n'avait pas vu arriver son père, tout à la bataille, tourna la tête vers lui et ne répondit rien. Elrond poursuivit :

- Y en a-t'il tellement que vous me cachez que vous ne savez quel secret je vous demande de révéler ?

Aragorn soupira, et force lui fut de constater que c'était bien la cas. Il opta pour le plus probable :

- Vous voulez parler du poignet blessé du Prince, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il semble assez raide mais ne parait pas souffrir de douleurs. Peut être avez-vous une explication à me donner ?

Aragorn était peu désireux de trahir le secret de son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir à son père. Il soupira en entraina Elrond un peu plus loin. Bien que Legolas fut totalement absorbé par le duel, Aragorn craignait que ses oreilles pointues entendent ce qu'elles ne devraient pas :

- Il vous a dit qu'il a été enfermé pour s'être mutiné, si j'ai bien suivi ? Elrond acquiesça. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pour cette raison mais peu importe. Je n'en dirai pas plus qu'il n'est nécessaire. Legolas a réussi à s'enfuir et a été rattrapé. Il… Aragorn s'interrompit et décida de passer sous silence la trahison des elfes envers leur Prince. Il a été ramené au cachot, où il a été attaché pendant plusieurs mois. En essayant de se dégager, il s'est démis le poignet, et n'a pas reçu de soins. A son arrivée, j'ai réussi à réduire la blessure, j'y ai appliqué du baume réparateur, et lui ait placé une attelle.

Elrond ne dit rien pendant un instant. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Et l'enfer sembla se déchainer sur Aragorn :

- Etes vous devenu fou, fils ? Avez-vous pensé une minute que si vous blessiez Legolas, même sans le vouloir, c'était une déclaration de guerre assurée ? Que si jamais vous n'avez pas remis exactement le poignet du prince en place, il risque de rester handicapé ? Vous rendez-vous compte ce que ça signifie pour quelqu'un de son rang ?

- Il refusait absolument que…

- Et bien vous auriez du l'assommer et venir me chercher ! Il vous aurait pardonné à la longue, tandis que Fondcombe n'a pas les moyens de résister à une guerre ouverte contre Mirkwood !

Elrond se passa une main sur le visage tandis qu'Aragorn restait abasourdi. La dispute avait été violent mais faire à mi-voix, de peur que des oreilles indiscrètes la surprenne.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Je serai juste curieux de savoir comment, avec une telle blessure, il arrive à plier les doigts et à mouvoir somme toute assez bien à bouger l'articulation ? Et ne vous avisez pas de me dire qu'il s'agit d'un autre secret ! Anticipa le seigneur des lieux.

- Il a pratiqué une magie qu'il m'a dit très secrète.

- De la magie ? Legolas ? Je ne l'en savait pas pourvu.

- Cela a eut l'air assez… risqué.

Elrond médita un instant.

- J'ai entendu parler de la magie de Mirkwood. Mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le constater de visu, je n'y accordais aucun crédit. Et il a jouta pour lui-même : La magie de Mirkwood est très puissante. Ils ont eu le temps tous ces millénaires à guerroyer pour conserver leurs terres pour développer une magie offensive.

- La magie qu'a utilisé Legolas n'était pas offensive, uniquement palliative, et encore…

- Mais Legolas est un elfe au cœur tendre et pur, Aragorn. Les soldats de Thranduil ne sont pas des elfes idéalistes et poètes comme notre ami.

- Legolas bondirait s'il vous entendait le qualifier ainsi, sourit Aragorn. Lui qui voudrait passer pour un guerrier redoutable !

- La poésie et les arts ne sont pas reconnus à Mirkwood, aussi essaye t-il d'étouffer ces tendances. Mais crois-moi, dans son cœur, Legolas est un grand artiste. »

Les deux sourirent à cette idée, quand un cri de douleur, venant sans aucun doute possible du Prince, retentit.

Aragorn se précipita vers son ami, écartant la foule sans ménagement. Legolas avait un genou à terre, et avait lâché son épée. Il était très essoufflé et semblait à bout de force. Il regardait Haldir, yeux dans les yeux. Haldir leva son épée, et le temps sembla se figer. Aragorn vit avec horreur que Legolas, loin de tenter un mouvement de repli, ferma les yeux. Aragorn était pétrifié.

Alors que l'épée se rapprochait dangereusement de la nuque du Prince, Elrond s'interposa avec colère.

« Haldir ! Que pensiez-vous faire comme cela ?

Ledit Haldir baissa son épée et arbora un air coupable. De son côté, Legolas se relevait lentement, avec un air tout aussi coupable. Aragorn se précipita à ses côtés et lui souffla

- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez une mine affreuse ! »

Legolas tenta de lui sourire. Il était effectivement affreusement pâle. Il tenait sa main gauche avec sa main droite, pas que ce fut d'une utilité irréfutable mais l'elfe paraissait trop secoué pour le comprendre.

Elrond paraissait fou de rage, chose rare. Il foudroya Haldir du regard et entraina un Legolas étrangement docile dans une salle isolée.

Elrond, sans demander son avis au Prince, le débarrassa de sa tenue de cuir et retroussa les manches de la tunique pourpre. Le poignet droit était toujours aussi vilain, violacé et rouge. Elrond l'examina quelques instants, tourna doucement le poignet entre ses main pour mieux voir les doigts, et soupira.

- Les Valars soient remerciés, le réduction a été faites comme il faut. Ce sera long à guérir mais vous n'aurez pas de séquelles. »

Legolas restait étrangement silencieux. Aragorn se pencha sur lui et vit que l'elfe avait le plus grand mal à retenir ses larmes. Aragorn s'assit à côté de lui et entoura ses épaules de son bras, sans rien dire, juste pour lui montrer son soutien.

Elrond observa l'elfe un moment. Il avait rarement vu un sylvain aussi perturbé. Il se demandait se que l'elfe, puis Aragorn, avaient bien pu lui cacher qui pouvait mettre le Prince dans un état pareil. Il rabaissa les yeux sur les blessures de l'elfe. Il saisit l'autre bras de l'elfe pour voir ce qu'Haldir lui avait infligé. Il ne s'agissait que d'une coupure mais elle avait du être assez douloureuse pour que l'elfe, déjà fatigué, lâche l'épée. Haldir n'y était pas allé de main morte, et Legolas avait paré le coup du mieux qu'il avait pu.

Elrond plaça sa main sur la coupure, murmura quelques mots et lorsqu'il enleva sa main, la coupure avait disparu.

Legolas s'était repris entre-temps. Il se passa brièvement la main sur le visage, et sourit à Elrond, puis à Aragorn.

« _Hantale_.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi nous remercier, Legolas, répondit Elrond. Vous semblez ne pas vouloir le comprendre mais nous ne demandons qu'à vous aider. Ceci dit, mon fils a fait du bon travail avec votre poignet. Avec toute la magie du monde, je n'aurais pas pu vous soigner mieux.

Aragorn sourit en entendant ce mensonge. Legolas avait l'air vraiment mieux. Elrond sortit un _lembas_ de sa feuille verte et le tendit au Prince.

- Je ne suis pas censé pour aider mais j'imagine que vous donner un peu de nourriture ne pourra être interprété comme une tentative de corruption.

Tous les trois rirent à cette idée.

Aragorn était soulagé de voir que l'attitude résignée que l'elfe avait eu devant Haldir paraissait bien loin, mais il se jura d'aborder le sujet un jour.

Le cor d'appel à la troisième épreuve retentit. Legolas se leva et Aragorn put y lire une grande détermination. L'elfe avait repris confiance en lui, et c'était une bonne chose. Elrond le vit aussi et avant que Legolas ne rejoigne l'arène, il le rattrapa et le mit en garde :

« Prenez garde, Legolas de Mirkwood. Haldir ne reculera devant rien, et vous le savez ! »

Legolas s'éloigna sans un mot, mais avec un signe de tête qui montrait qu'il avait entendu.

Le maitre d'armes demanda :

« Avez-vous choisi vos armes ?

Simultanément, Haldir et Legolas sortirent tous deux leur arme. Aragorn aurait prié les Valars pour que Legolas choisisse l'arc mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'Haldir brandissait son épée, Legolas avait sorti ses dagues. Le combat serait très difficile à remporter pour le représentant de Fondcombe.

Mais déjà la cloche annonciatrice du début du combat résonnait.

Haldir, cette fois, ne se précipita pas sur Legolas comme il l'avait fait une heure auparavant. Il savait que l'elfe serait redoutable avec des dagues. Les duellistes se tournèrent lentement autour pendant de longues minutes, chacun cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'autre. Haldir crut en saisir une et bondit en avant.

A part Aragorn, personne dans l'assemblée n'avait jamais vu Legolas se battre au summum de ses capacités. Tout le monde fut sidéré.

L'elfe esquiva l'attaque avec souplesse, presque avec grâce. Il n'attaqua pas mais commença à bouger avec tellement de fluidité que ses pieds ne semblaient plus toucher le sol. L'elfe dansait, littéralement. Et il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Il virevoltait autour d'Haldir, qui paraissait si lourd et si pataud à comparer, cramponné à son épée. Il essaya de donner quelques coups, qui n'atteignirent que le vide.

Aragorn et Elrond, parmi les autres, étaient fascinés. Si Aragorn connaissait la façon de se battre de son ami, bizarrement, il ne lui savait pas ce talent artistique de combattre. Son père avait raison : dans son cœur, Legolas était un poète, à sa façon.

Soudain, Legolas en eut assez de jouer avec les nerfs d'Haldir. Ce dernier ne cherchait qu'à donner une légitimité à son talent.

Le Prince bondit d'un coup, et dans un mouvement d'une grâce infinie, lança ses pieds derrière les genoux du Lotlorien, le mis à terre et en un éclair, ses dagues étaient sous son cou.

Legolas était à peine essoufflé.

Lentement, l'elfe retira ses dagues de la jugulaire d'Haldir, tremblant et en sueur. Il se redressa, et tourna le dos au vaincu. Mais Haldir se redressa brutalement et tenta de planter son épée dans le dos de son adversaire. Legolas se retourna et envoya sa dague si rapidement que le public retint sou souffle. La dague découpa le vêtement au niveau de l'épaule sans blessé d'une once Haldir.

Legolas souffla :

« Ce n'était pas très loyal, Haldir, et surtout pas très futé. »

Et il s'en fut, plantant là Haldir et les spectateurs bouches bées.

…………………………………..

Voilà !

Voici la fin du chapitre 8, à force on y arrive !

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas parut trop long. Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu au début, je l'ai intégré un peu par hasard, principalement pour répondre à une demande d'intégrer Haldir (n'est-ce pas Hopes ?)

A demain pour la suite !


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Silence**

Petite précision : je republie ce chapitre qui décidemment ne me plaisais pas. J'y ajoute quelques répliques et en enlève d'autres. Ca ne changera pas la compréhension globale mais si vous voulez le relire, ça sera nouveau !

………………………………………………

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Legolas avait battu Haldir. Alors que la plupart des _nernehta _finissaient dans la joie et la fête, la clôture de celle-ci avait tourné court. Haldir, gêné et abattu, avait continué son voyage vers les forêts du Nord, le but de leur chemin initial. Son départ avait été si rapide qu'il ressemblait presque à une fuite.

Les elfes de Fondcombe s'étaient sentis aussi embarrassés de la réaction d'Haldir que de celle de leur champion. En effet, depuis ces quelques jours, Legolas s'était fait presque invisible. On ne le croisait plus que rarement, le surprenant au détour d'un couloir, au gré de ses errances. Un fantôme ne se fut pas comporté différemment.

Ce comportement inquiétait grandement Elrond et Aragorn, qui avaient pensé voir une amélioration dans la santé de l'elfe juste avant le défi. Legolas semblait les éviter, presque les fuir. Quand Aragorn parvenait à trouver l'elfe, celui-ci n'échangeait que quelques mots avec lui, paraissant vouloir se défiler à tout prix. Père et fils en avaient discuté et tous deux songeaient à acculer un jour Legolas pour le faire parler. Mais face à ce traitement, le Prince de Mirkwood avait déjà eu des réactions pour le moins violentes, et somme toute, ce silence ne mettait pas la vie de l'elfe en danger. C'était certes bien pesant à vivre mais pas dangereux.

Un soir, Aragorn retourna auprès de la rivière, où il avait surpris un matin Legolas qui se baignait. Il se souvint de l'étrange... _comportement ? _de la rivière ainsi que du murmure que prononçait son ami. La rivière, assez rapide en temps normal, était très calme mais avait retrouvé toute son ardeur dès que Legolas s'était tu. Aragorn songeait en parallèle à la magie que Legolas lui avait montrée et pensait tenir là un genre de lien. A sa connaissance, les elfes de Fondcombe ne pouvaient modifier le comportement des éléments tels que l'eau.

Le rôdeur se promenait sur la rive et il réalisa soudain que la rivière était étonnamment calme cette fois encore. Aragorn accéléra le pas et au pied de la cascade, il vit Legolas.

L'elfe était plongé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur la surface de l'eau. L'elfe murmurait dans une langue que le rôdeur ne reconnu pas. Il stoppa son avancée et se concentra sur les paroles de l'elfe. Petit à petit, il se rendit compte que ce n'étaient pas à proprement parler des mots, mais un genre de mélopée, de sons inarticulés, qui semblaient pourtant avoir du sens. Aragorn avança encore d'un pas. Il nota pour lui-même que l'elfe semblait apaisé. Son visage semblait serein, empreint d'une grande quiétude. Mais, trop occupé qu'il était à écouter ce curieux langage, Aragorn ne prit pas garde où il posait les pieds et des brindilles craquèrent sous ses pieds.

Legolas se tut aussitôt, et lentement, comme à regret, se retourna. Il posa les yeux sur Aragorn avec une grande lassitude.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Aragorn ?

Le rôdeur eut l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose de capital pour l'elfe, comme s'il avait ôté de la nourriture à un affamé. Legolas, après l'attitude détachée de l'instant précédent, avait retrouvé sa mine torturée.

L'elfe commença à sortir de l'eau, et vint s'assoir sur les galets. Un peu étonné de cette attitude qui ne le repoussait pas mais semblait plutôt l'inviter à le rejoindre, Aragorn s'empressa d'aller se placer à ses côtés.

- Ai-je rêvé ou parliez-vous à la _rivière _?

Legolas eut un sourire triste.

- En effet.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

- Les humains ne comprennent jamais.

Aragorn se sentit blessé par cette remarque. Jamais auparavant l'elfe n'avait fait de différence entre sa nature et celle de l'homme. Jamais il n'avait refusé de lui expliquer une coutume ou une réaction de quelqu'un de son peuple sous prétexte de leur différence de naissance. Et quand Aragorn était enfant, la patience infinie de Legolas face aux multitudes de questions que l'enfant humain lui posait avait grandement contribué à fonder leur amitié. Aragorn ne s'était jamais senti rejeté ou différent à Fondcombe, mais personne d'autre que Legolas ne pouvait réellement prétendre au titre d'ami. Aragorn songea avec amusement qu'à une époque, il aurait voulu avoir été adopté à Mirkwood pour ne jamais être séparé de son ami. Il eut un sourire amer en se disant que finalement, il ne regrettait rien.

Il tourna la tête vers l'elfe, qui lui-même le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Aragorn se rendit compte que le Prince avait du lui parler mais que, perdu dans ses pensées, l'homme n'avait pas entendu et l'avait complètement ignoré.

Aragorn sourit d'un air contrit à l'elfe, et dit :

- Je suis désolé, _mellon nin_, je ne vous ai pas écouté.

Legolas eut un léger sourire.

- Je m'en étais aperçu. Je disais que si vous le souhaitez vraiment, je veux bien tenter de vous expliquer. Mais ça me parait tellement naturel que je ne sais pas comment commencer.

-Et bien… de quoi parlez-vous, avec la rivière ?

Legolas rit. Ce son fit du bien aux oreilles d'Aragorn, qui se faisait tellement de soucis pour son ami ces temps-ci.

L'elfe redevint sérieux et expliqua :

- Nous n'avons pas une conversation, à proprement parler. C'est plus un ressenti, un échange d'impression. La rivière me communique sa force quand elle est en crue, ou son murmure apaisant lorsqu'elle est calme. C'est un échange.

- Mais vous influez l'un sur l'autre non ? Je veux dire, je suis presque sûr que vous pouvez agir sur la rivière. Mais pas de la même façon qu'Elrond, ou Arwen.

- Les elfes de Fondcombe ont un certain pouvoir sur la nature. Pour ma part, je ne dispose que d'une compréhension, qu'un _Indo_, que je peux plus ou moins orienter.

Aragorn soupira.

- J'étais prévenu, je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Les relations avec les arbres sont différentes que celles d'avec les éléments. Le vent et la terre peuvent avoir des influences très négatives sur un elfe, sur moi en tout cas. Le vent est indomptable, la terre est toujours emplie de sentiments négatifs. Mais les arbres… Les arbres adorent tenir une conversation.

Aragorn ne comprenait pas plus maintenant que quelques minutes auparavant. Mais l'elfe semblait retrouver cette tranquillité de l'esprit qu'il avait surprise sur son visage en arrivant au bord de la rivière. Il le laissa parler, sans l'interrompre, bien que ses paroles aient pour lui peu de sens.

- C'est une connexion si prenante, si… absorbant pour l'esprit… Je ne crois pas que je pourrais m'en passer après avoir compris ce que cela m'apportait. Ma personne a si peu d'importance aux yeux de la nature…

- Et comme l'avait demandé Gimli il y a quelques années en arrière, de quoi peuvent bien parler les arbres ? De la consistance des crottes d'écureuils ?

- Les arbres ont une mémoire relativement collective, dans le sens où on ne peut pas parler avec un seul arbre. Leurs souvenirs sont mêlés à ceux de leurs voisins, et cela permet de remonter à des temps très anciens si l'on dispose du délai nécessaire pour les écouter.

- Vous voulez parler des Ents ?

- Pas seulement. Tous les arbres ont cette faculté de communication. Les Ents ont bénéficié du savoir elfique qui les a animés. Vous vous souvenez pourtant de la forêt de Fangorn ? Les arbres parlaient entre eux.

- Et vous-même pouvez les comprendre et leur parler ?

- Leur parler est un bien grand mot… Disons que je peux participer sans me faire remarquer dans le partage de leurs souvenirs… Les arbres sont toujours si posés, si peu atteints par le monde extérieur…

- Et tous les elfes ont cette faculté ? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler !

- En vérité, je n'en sais rien. En y réfléchissant, je n'ai jamais entendu un autre elfe en parler non plus. Pourtant, d'autres doivent pouvoir le faire si j'y parviens.

Aragorn regardait Legolas, qui souriait tout seul. Elrond avait raison, pensa Aragorn. Legolas, s'il avait suivi une autre voie que l'actuelle, il aurait sans doute pu devenir conteur ou poète. Aragorn aurait eu plaisir à l'écouter au coin du feu, raconter des histoires des temps anciens. Sans autre forme de transition, Aragorn demanda soudain :

- _Mellon nin_, pourquoi êtes-vous donc tombé de l'arbre, il y a quelques jours ?

- De trop mauvais souvenirs se sont rappelés à moi.

Aucun des deux n'ajouta rien pendant de longues minutes. L'elfe reprit soudain, doucement, regrettant son explication avant même de commencer :

- Quand je me suis enfui de la prison de mon père, je me doutais que je serai poursuivi et j'ai décidé de me refugier dans les arbres. Mais les pisteurs me connaissaient bien. Ils avaient une vague idée du lieu où j'étais mais ne pouvaient me trouver. Ils ont décidé d'abattre les arbres. Et ils ont ramassé les branches pour me rappeler plus tard, dans ma geôle, que je ne pourrais plus jamais trouver refuge en leur sein. Legolas serra les dents aux divers souvenirs que cela lui évoquait.

- Ils ont préféré abattre les arbres plutôt que d'affronter la colère de mon père ! Cria Legolas en se mettant debout prestement.

Et il ajouta entre ses dents :

- Et quand je suis tombé, c'est parce que l'arbre apprenait que les elfes les avaient trahi et qu'il a refusé de communiquer avec moi. Il m'a repoussé. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Ils me tiennent pour responsable.

Aragorn ne savait comment réagir face à cette explosion de sentiments. L'elfe, toujours si secret, n'avait jamais entendu Legolas parler si longtemps sans y être forcé.

- Ils ne vous tiennent pas responsable, Legolas.

Il aurait voulu justifier ses propos, mais, ne saisissant pas dans son ensemble la relation de Legolas avec la nature, il ne pouvait pas s'avancer. Cependant, il voulait se faire expliquer une autre parole :

- Que vouliez-vous dire… qu'ils voulaient vous rappeler le massacre plus tard ? De quelle façon ?

Legolas le regarda avec abattement :

- S'ils n'avaient fait que me le rappeler verbalement, je n'aurais jamais pris la peine de le préciser.

Un peu ébahi par cette réflexion, Aragorn répondit :

- C'est bien pour ça que je pose la question, mon ami. Quelle offense vous ont-ils infligé avec des branches ?

Le regard de l'elfe se perdit dans l'eau de la rivière.

- C'est à ce moment que j'ai été blessé au ventre par les soldats de mon père. Le capitaine a ordonné de ramener des branches. Je n'y ai pas trop fait attention sur le coup. J'étais blessé, furieux, c'était pour moi un détail. Mais ce geste a pris tout son sens quand j'ai été de nouveau jeté en prison. Legolas serra les dents et poursuivis dans un souffle :

- Ils n'ont pas laissé la blessure se refermer.

Ce fut tout. Aragorn en avait la nausée. Comment pouvait-on torturé ainsi un être qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie calme et sans soucis ?

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent lentement sans qu'aucun des deux ne rompent le silence. De nouveau, Aragorn n'avait pas écouté ce que Legolas lui avait dit. Il avait levé les yeux sur l'elfe qui le regardait et attendait visiblement une réponse. Aragorn se leva à son tour et eut un pauvre sourire, les lèvres un peu pincées.

Legolas comprit et sourit plus largement.

- Je vous disais que je rentrais. Je vous proposais de m'accompagner et nous serions passés par les cuisines.

- Volontiers ! Un petit encas ne me ferait pas de mal. »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cité, devisant de la pluie et du beau temps. Ils croisèrent Elrond sur le chemin, qui, à leur grande surprise, les accompagna.

Les cuisiniers, voyant arriver leur Seigneur, s'empressèrent autour de lui. Il choisit quelques plats et invita les deux autres à aller les déguster sur sa terrasse. Ils se dirigèrent donc au lieu dit. Elrond avait voulu les éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

Après un court repas, Elrond repoussa la table et regarda Legolas. L'elfe avait retrouvé son regard lointain qui déplaisait au seigneur de Fondcombe.

Aragorn se tourna vers son père, et dans un sourire, lui demanda :

- Saviez, père, que Legolas a une faculté intéressante ?

Elrond se tourna vers l'elfe en souriant, s'attendant à moitié à une plaisanterie de son fils, à moitié à une demi-révélation.

- Vraiment ? Laquelle donc ?

Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas qui l'autorisa d'un sourire à confier cet _Indo_, comme il l'avait appelé.

- J'en ai eu la démonstration il y a quelques jours et à nouveau ce matin. Legolas _parle_ avec la rivière. Et avec les arbres si j'en crois ses explications. Par contre, selon lui, les conversations du vent et de la terre sont déprimantes.

Legolas s'était tourné vers le Prince un peu brusquement.

- Vous avez cet _Indo_ ? Vous comprenez ce que les éléments transportent comme messages ?

- Oui, mais je ne l'ai jamais appris. Ca m'est venu un jour, je me suis aperçu que je comprenais, avec beaucoup de concentration. Cela me laissait une migraine épouvantable, se souvint-il en souriant. Petit à petit, c'est devenu plus facile, et dans une certaine mesure, j'ai réussi à plus ou moins répondre, communiquer des idées simples à mon tour.

- C'est extraordinaire ! S'exclama Elrond.

- Cela doit être très commun. Un grand nombre d'elfes doivent pouvoir le faire ! Legolas haussa les épaules.

- Pas du tout, Legolas, croyez-moi. C'est une capacité assez rare. Je n'avais pour ma part qu'entendu parler de cela, et n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en fut capable. Nombres de vieux contes en parlent. Dans les temps anciens temps, on considérait ces personnes comme de grands sages. Ce don s'appelle le _Terncenyë. _Il semble de moins en moins d'elfes en soit pourvu.

Loin de paraitre content de savoir ce qu'était ce don, Legolas parut contrarié.

- Qu'y a-t'il _mellon nin _? Vous aviez l'air d'apprécier cette aptitude quand nous en avons parlé précédemment. Pourquoi cette moue ?

- Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être rare. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une vertu qui va me différencier des miens, me faire sentir différent.

- Vous n'êtes pas différent, Legolas, intervint Elrond. Il ne s'agit que d'une sensibilité exacerbée dont vous disposez par rapport à d'autres. »

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment.

« Legolas… Avez-vous communiqué avec Mirkwood ces derniers temps ?

Legolas tourna les yeux vers Elrond avec surprise.

- Non. Qu'aurais-je pu ou du demander ? Et à qui ?

- Il me semblait juste qu'Haldir vous avait sans le vouloir fait part d'une nouvelle à laquelle vous ne vous attendiez pas.

- Oui, répondit simplement l'elfe.

Haldir avait effet laissé entendre que Thranduil avait entendu l'appel de la mer. Legolas n'était pas au courant, et nulle personne de Mirkwood n'avait jugé bon d'envoyer un message.

Elrond demanda de l'aide du regard à Aragorn. Qui comprit le message :

- Vous avez semblé troublé sur le moment…

- Ce qui se passe à Mirkwood ne me regarde plus. Je ne me considère plus comme un représentant des Bois Sombres.

Ni Elrond ni Aragorn ne répondit rien. Il ne se considérait plus de Mirkwood ? Mais se considérait-il de Fondcombe ? Aragorn ne le pensait pas.

- Les gens de Mirkwood ne respectent rien de ce en quoi je crois, moi. Toute ma vie je n'ai demandé qu'à vivre à ma façon, sans craindre personne. Et j'ai été élevé en guerrier, en assassin même… Comment pourrais-je jamais vivre en paix avec moi-même ? Et aujourd'hui, j'ai trahi même ce en quoi je croyais.

L'elfe baissa la tête, et murmura d'une voix trop basse pour être entendu de l'humain :

- Peut être aurais-je du… Peut être que mon temps est révolu…

Elrond posa ses yeux alarmés sur l'elfe. Il eut peur un instant d'avoir entendu. Legolas, inconscient du trouble qu'il provoquait :

- Peut être Haldir méritait-il sa victoire.

Elrond bondit sur l'elfe et lui saisit les épaules. Aragorn, qui n'avait entendu aucune de paroles de son ami, regarda son père d'un air abasourdi.

- Legolas ! Je vous interdis, vous entendez, _je vous interdis_ de penser ainsi ! Haldir ne vous aurait pas remplacé, personne ne pourra jamais vous remplacer. Et, alors que l'elfe le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, Elrond ajouta :

- Je veux que vous veniez avec moi à Mirkwood assister au couronnement de votre frère. Et voyant que Legolas allait protester, il ajouta :

- Vous pourrez rentrer avec nous après si vous le préférez. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici. Mais Thranduil me doit une explication. »

Legolas ne répondit rien mais se leva et quitta la pièce. Il anticipait déjà. Si Elrond avait besoin de lui pour parler à Thranduil, lui, Legolas, serait placé en butoir entre les deux. Les discussions entre les deux responsables s'annonçaient houleuses et lui serait un genre de monnaie d'échange, de preuve. Il serait relégué en objet. Une fois encore. Résigné, il retourna se réfugier près de la rivière.

…………………………………..

Voilà, un petit chapitre de transition en attendant le prochain, qui, comme le chapitre 8, sera probablement découpé pour un meilleur équilibre et une bonne lisibilité.

Bonne soirée, et à lundi (week-end chargé, peu de chance que je finisse le chapitre 9 avant lundi !).

Pour les gens qui demanderaient : _Indo_, en elfique, désigne une faculté mentale, mais pas quelques chose d'innée, quelque chose pour lequel il faut travailler pour l'obtenir.

_Terncenyë _désigne la nature dans la forme intuitive qu'elle nous renvoie.

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si jamais j'utilise des termes en elfique que vous ne comprenez pas, je vous expliquerai en MP !


	12. Chapter 10, première partie

**Chapitre 10 : Le chemin vers Mirkwood**

Legolas avait été long à convaincre. Elrond en avait longuement discuté avec lui. Il avait fait appel à divers arguments. Il avait commencé par lui expliquer qu'il lui fallait pardonner, pour vivre en paix. A son grand étonnement, Legolas avait rit.

« Mais je leur ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps, seigneur Elrond. Leur en ai-je jamais voulu, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais attendu d'eux une conduite différente que celle qu'ils ne m'aient jamais montrée.

- C'est très noble de votre part mais …

- Noble ? Le coupa Legolas. Je ne crois pas non. Je souhaiterais presque leur en vouloir parfois. La colère est bien plus aisée à canaliser que la culpabilité.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable, _mellon nin_, intervint Aragorn. Vous n'avez rien fait. Pourquoi voulez-vous donc l'emmener à Mirkwood, Elrond ? Demanda l'humain en se tournant vers son père. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il a suffisamment souffert d'en être issu ?

Elrond soupira. La conversation aurait été déjà difficile à mener sans Aragorn, mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser les deux elfes seuls à seuls. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement confiance à son père pour protéger les intérêts de son ami alors que ceux-ci étaient contraires aux siens. Et il n'avait pas aimé l'air résigné avec lequel Legolas avait quitté la terrasse. Il était persuadé que plutôt que de défendre son point de vue longuement, il se laisserait convaincre à regret et éviterait ainsi une discussion qu'il jugerait inutile. Et si Aragorn ne devait souhaiter qu'une seule chose pour son ami, ce serait qu'il vive enfin sa vie tel qu'il l'entendait.

- Je ne peux pas aller demander des comptes à Thranduil ainsi.

- N'allez pas lui demander de comptes du tout !

- Si je ne le fais pas, que répondre à Odurin, quand il sera roi, et qu'il rappellera Legolas auprès de lui ? Refuser simplement ? J'ai pu maintenir tout ce temps de bonnes relations avec Mirkwood, mais c'est passablement difficile de poursuivre des relations construites sur des millénaires de collaboration lors d'un changement de gouvernement. Si nous commençons par refuser le retour le Legolas auprès des siens sans raison valable, comment voulez-vous que l'on conserve cette entente ? »

Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. La porte venait de se refermer. Legolas était parti. Elrond poussa un soupir fatigué tandis qu'Aragorn sortait à son tour. Il rattrapa Legolas alors que celui-ci allait sortir dans les jardins.

« Legolas, s'il vous plait…

- J'irai Aragorn, inutile de vous disputer pour moi.

- Il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit décide à votre place.

Elrond arriva à ce moment là.

- Quoi que vous décidiez, Legolas, il est certain que votre présence m'arrangerait. Mais êtes-vous sûr que de votre côté, vous ne regretterez pas de n'avoir pas rendu un dernier hommage à votre père ?

- N'attaquez pas ma loyauté, Elrond, fit l'elfe en reculant. Sans cette fichue loyauté je serais parti de Mirkwood depuis bien longtemps et sans retour. Je vous ai dit que j'irai. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes mots. Quelle que soit l'opinion que vous pouvez avoir de mon _voronwë_, j'ai dit que j'irai, je le ferai ! »

Et il partit presque en courant, hors de vue.

La date du départ fut fixée au surlendemain. Legolas se fit discret ces deux jours. Aragorn déplorait ce mutisme, mais il le comprenait tout à la fois. L'elfe devait plus que jamais appréhender son retour. L'humain pouvait comprendre que son ami n'ait guère envie de s'épancher sur ce qui allait se passer. Pour tout dire, Aragorn n'était pas certain de vouloir y penser lui non plus.

Le matin du départ, Elrond et Aragorn se dirigèrent ensemble vers les écuries où leurs chevaux venaient d'être sellés. Ils y trouvèrent Legolas, à côté de sa monture, prêt à partir. Legolas les regarda entrer sans un mot, et voyant qu'Aragorn montait sur un cheval à son tour, lui demanda :

« Vous faites un bout de chemin avec nous ?

- Je viens avec vous, que croyez-vous ! Je n'allais certainement pas vous laissez partir seul après tout ce que vous m'avez raconté !

Il plaça son cheval à côté de l'elfe, qui monta à son tour que le sien. Aragorn attendit que l'elfe soit à sa hauteur, et lu glissa à l'oreille

- Cette fois, vous ne serez pas seul, _mellon nin_. Je ne laisserai plus personne vous traiter sans le respect que vous méritez.

Legolas lui adressa un sourire triste. Au fond de lui, il doutait qu'Aragorn réalise vraiment ce qu'avait été sa vie à Mirkwood, et bien malgré lui, c'était certain, il allait le découvrir d'ici à deux jours, trois maximum.

Le groupe partit de Fondcombe en fin de matinée. Elrond était accompagné de quelques elfes de sa cité qui avaient voulu se joindre à eux, plus quelques archers et éclaireurs. Les gardes de Rivendel avaient signalé des fantassins orcs qui trainaient aux frontières du royaume. Elrond avait décidé de faire au plus court pour éviter tout danger, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne passeraient pas la Lotlorien. Cette décision avait déçu Aragorn, qui aurait voulu avoir des nouvelles d'Arwen et informer les jumeaux de tout ce qui concernait Legolas. Mais il reconnaissait en même temps que couper le chemin au plus court était la meilleure décision.

La journée se passa sans encombre, le groupe chevaucha au petit trot. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour laisser les chevaux se reposer, et sans le préciser ouvertement, pour laisser dormir Aragorn. Celui-ci n'avait pas montré de signes de fatigue mais les elfes faisaient preuve d'une politesse tacite, et il n'aurait pas été une bonne idée de sa part de les détromper.

Aussi fit-il mine de se coucher de suite après avoir manger, sous les yeux amusés de Legolas qui connaissait suffisamment bien le rôdeur pour se rendre compte que ce comportement était complètement surjoué. Ceci dit, Aragorn joua si bien son rôle qu'il s'endormit bel et bien.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il n'y avait plus d'elfes autour du feu, mais il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin. Aragorn soupira. Il observa un peu plus attentivement les alentours et remarqua une silhouette assise à quelques mètres de lui, à la lisière de la forêt. Une silhouette à la longue chevelure blonde. Aragorn se redressa, et puisqu'il ne pouvait plus dormir, décida de rejoindre son ami.

Legolas entendit son ami se lever et lança sans se retourner :

« Vous vous levez bien tôt !

- Pourtant, malgré mon nombre d'heures de sommeil toujours réduit, je ne vous égale pas.

L'elfe tourna la tête vers lui et attendit qu'il soit assis à ses côtés pour demander :

- M'égaler en quoi donc ?

- Voyons ! Avec le peu que vous dormez, vous parvenez à conserver ce teint magnifique ! Dites moi votre secret : est-ce que je dors encore trop pour parvenir un jour à rivaliser avec votre teint de pêche ?

Legolas éclata de rire à ces mots insolites. Bientôt Aragorn en fit autant, conscient de désamorcer une situation qui aurait pu devenir critique.

- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comparer les peaux elfiques aux peaux humaines.

Les deux amis rirent encore une peu, par à-coups, chacun pensant à un détail qui les faisaient pouffer.

Legolas inspira un grand coup, et annonça d'une voix tremblante :

- _Hantale, mellon nin. Elèn sila lùmenni omentilevo_.

Aragorn regarda l'elfe, surpris. Ces mots étaient tellement loin de la discussion joyeuse qu'ils venaient d'avoir…

- Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse tant mon ami ?

Legolas inspira à fond et Aragorn craignit un instant que ce fut pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

- _Horya-hat a hroaflemë, Estel…_"

Le fait que Legolas le lui dise en quenyan montrait que cela l'effrayait réellement.

Aragorn lui mit la main sur l'épaule et sans un mot l'attira vers lui. Legolas se laissa faire un long moment, les deux amis restèrent ainsi, l'un soulageant l'autre, tout en maudissant la cause de son chagrin.

Presque à regret, Legolas se sépara d'Aragorn. Les deux amis restèrent un long moment assis, en silence.

« Voulez-vous m'expliquer ? Demanda doucement Aragorn.

Legolas secoua la tête négativement. Il s'était repris et refusait de nouveau toute confidence. Aragorn regrettait profondément cette attitude. Il devait extirper mot à mot chaque phrase, chaque secret de la bouche de l'elfe. C'était un exercice épuisant, mais si lui ne le faisait pas, qui se soucierai jamais de prendre soin du Prince ?

Legolas se leva et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Aragorn soupira et retourna se coucher près du feu. Il se réveilla au petit matin, alors que tous les elfes étaient prêts à partir et s'étaient regroupés par affinité, pour discuter autour d'une galette de _lembas_. Aragorn se leva et se prépara en toute hâte, tout en se demandant ce dont les elfes pouvaient bien parler, tout au long de leurs nuits et de leurs journées. Il savait les elfes friands de contes et d'anecdotes historiques, mais pouvait-on passer des millénaires à parler sans tout se dire ? Il se promit de demander à Legolas, avant de se dire qu'il remettrait cette question à un moment où l'elfe aurait lui aussi quelqu'un avec qui il parlerait de cette façon.

Le petit groupe se mit en route au même rythme que la veille. Un éclaireur lança à la cantonade :

« Nous arriverons en début de soirée si le chemin reste aussi calme. »

Aragorn vit Aragorn se crisper sur son cheval. Il le rejoignit, pour chevaucher à ses côtés. Legolas lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil auquel Aragorn répondit par un sourire.

Ils arrivèrent effectivement en début de soirée. Elrond se fit annoncer devant les portes du château de Thranduil. Les gardes qui ouvrirent les portes en dévisageant leur Prince avec surprise, mais aucun ne fit le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Le groupe avança dans l'allée principale, avant qu'un elfe vêtu de vert pâle s'interpose :

« Seigneur Elrond, elfes de Fondcombe, soyez les bienvenus. Des chambres vous attendent au palais.

Il n'ajouta rien. Les elfes avancèrent, un peu hésitants, et voyant qu'on les laissait passer, traversèrent la place en direction de leurs quartiers.

Legolas, Elrond et Aragorn restèrent en arrière. La discussion qui allait suivre n'avait pas besoin de public.

Le garde se tourna vers les trois retardataires :

- Vous êtes attendus, seigneur Elrond. Vous avez à votre disposition une des meilleures chambres. La venu de sieur Aragorn est plus surprenante mais nous pouvons nous en accommoder. Par contre, le roi refuse catégoriquement d'accueillir Legolas.

- Le Prince Legolas, soldat ! Souffla Elrond.

Legolas avança et posa un bras sur l'épaule d'Elrond, pour l'apaiser et lui signifier qu'il allait s'en occuper.

- Morcehto, _Aiya_.

- _Aiya_, Legolas. Je regrette mais vous ne pouvez rester. Votre père refuse de vous voir.

- Vraiment ? Vous 'regrettez' ? Je ne vous aurais pas cru capable d'éprouver un pareil sentiment, répondit le Prince. Et il ajouta, sur un ton moins complaisant :

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Morcehto. Et vous ne tenez pas du tout à me mettre en colère. Laissez-moi passer.

Aragorn croisa le regard d'Elrond. Jamais il n'avait entendu son ami s'exprimer d'une façon aussi catégorique et consentante à la fois. Si jamais il avait un jour douté de son ascendance royale, le voir revendiquer son statut avec une telle autorité l'en aurait convaincu.

Legolas avança sans tenir compte de l'air déconcerté du gardien.

Aragorn et Elrond le suivirent. Personne ne fit mine de s'interposer

………………………………………………..

Voilà ! fin de la première partie. Comme pour le chapitre 8, je préfère partager le chapitre 10 en deux pour une meilleure lecture.

Enfin, pour les gens qui ne parlent pas l'elfique au quotidien :

_Hantale, mellon nin. Elèn sila lùmenni omentilevo = _Les étoiles brillent sur le jour de notre rencontre.

_Horya-hat a hroaflemë, Estel…_ = J'ai si peur, Estel (rappelons que Estel signifie Espoir, et c'est le nom d'Aragorn en elfique.


	13. Chapter 10, seconde partie

**Chapitre 10, seconde partie : A Mirkwood**

Le trio arriva ainsi devant les hautes portes de bois du palais. Les gardes échangèrent un regard gêné, mais ne firent pas mine de s'interposer. Elrond s'avança alors, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas et d'un signe de tête, lui indiqua qu'il préférait entrer le premier.

Ils empruntèrent un long corridor avant d'arriver dans la salle du trône. Thranduil siégeait au centre, vêtu de vert sombre. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais n'avait rien perdu de son air arrogant et superbe. Odurin était assis à sa droite, vêtu d'une longue tunique vert pâle.

Immédiatement, Legolas s'avança devant les deux dynastes, posa son poing sur son cœur et posa un genou à terre. Il s'agissait là de la conduite à tenir selon l'étiquette, Aragorn le savait bien. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de serrer les dents, surtout quand il vit l'attitude du père de son ami. Alors que tout autre roi se serait précipité sur son fils pour le relever, Thranduil ne bougeait pas, pas plus que son fils aîné.

Comme Legolas ne faisait pas mine de se redresser, Elrond s'avança à son tour, et d'un geste ferme, releva Legolas et lui intima des yeux de rester en arrière. Il tourna enfin la tête vers le roi, et lui dit :

« _Aiya_, Thranduil. L'hospitalité de Mirkwood a bien baissé par rapport à mon souvenir.

- _Aiya_, seigneur Elrond. L'hospitalité est toujours la même, mais les invités sont différents. Il posa son regard d'abord sur Aragorn, puis sur Legolas.

Elrond choisit de ne pas comprendre :

- J'ai emmené mon fils adoptif, qui m'est aussi précieux que mes enfants naturels. Lesquels sont en mission diplomatique à Lotlorien. Vous ne sauriez me priver de la seule compagnie d'Aragorn ?

- Ce n'est pas d'Aragorn dont mon père parlait, siffla Odurin.

- Vraiment ? Qui ne souhaitez-vous donc pas accueillir, dans ce cas ? Rejetteriez-vous votre frère ?

- Il n'était pas, et n'est toujours pas invité. Nous ne lui avons pas prévu de chambre. Il peut repartir de suite d'où qu'il vienne.

- Surveillez votre langage. Vous êtes bien arrogant, un roi se doit d'être accommodant. Legolas était hébergé à Fondcombe, où il est et sera toujours le bienvenu. De plus, s'il ne s'agit que de place, je suis sûr que mon fils Aragorn sera ravi de partager sa chambre ».

Aragorn hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Odurin se sut que répondre. Elrond profita de son silence pour saluer brièvement leurs deux hôtes et se retirer. Il entraîna Aragorn et Legolas à sa suite, sans laisser le temps à l'elfe de saluer comme il aurait été convenu de le faire.

« Bon, je vous laisse tous les deux, ne faites pas de bêtises », sourit Elrond. Sa chambre était placée à côté de celles des deux amis, aussi était-il sûr d'être prévenu au moindre problème. Aragorn répondit à son sourire et entra dans la pièce à la suite de Legolas. Celui-ci s'était assis sur un fauteuil et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Aragorn ne le dérangea pas. Il s'installa dans un autre fauteuil et regarda l'elfe un long moment. Son ami ne laissait rien paraitre mais l'homme ne doutait pas qu'un flot de questions devait traverser son esprit.

Aragorn frémit en voyant son ami blond passer sa main sur le visage, dans un geste de toute évidence destiné à s'essuyer les yeux. Pour le coup, Aragorn se décida à intervenir.

« Tout va bien, _mellon nin_ ?

L'elfe acquiesça sans un mot, sans se retourner. Le rôdeur lui accorda quelques minutes pour se reprendre et le rejoignit.

- Dites-moi tout, Legolas.

- J'ai peur de n'en être pas capable, sourit faiblement Legolas.

- Vous savez que le jour où vous le voudrez, je serai là ?

- Je le sais, mon ami, je le sais. »

Et sans laisser Aragorn ajouter un mot, il se précipita à la fenêtre et sauta. Le ranger plongea à sa suite mais déjà l'elfe avait disparu. Aragorn se rassura tant bien que mal en constatant que Legolas ne s'était pas écrasé par terre, mais il mit du temps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, jour du couronnement, Legolas était dans la chambre, de nouveau assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille. Il regarda Aragorn s'éveiller avec un sourire et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que cette nuit de sommeil suffira à sublimer votre teint ?

Aragorn grogna sous la moquerie. Il se redressa et regarda Legolas avec étonnement.

Tout à fait éveillé désormais, il détailla son ami des pieds à la tête. Legolas avait coiffé et tressé ses cheveux. Il avait revêtu une tunique bleu clair, presque argentée. Le vêtement était bien coupé, _royalement_ coupé. Un pantalon bleu nuit complétait cette tenue. Mais ce qui donnait vraiment au Prince son allure souveraine était son diadème. Fin fil d'or artistiquement torsadé, simple et sublime à la fois, le bijou convenait admirablement bien à Legolas.

Au bout d'un moment, l'elfe se détourna, gêné. Aragorn se secoua et sourit à Legolas :

- Vous êtes sublime, mon ami. Vous avez bien plus de dignité que votre frère n'en aura jamais.

Legolas lui adressa un sourire timide et se détourna.

- Vous devriez vous habiller, Aragorn. Un couronnement chez les elfes commence tôt et finit tard.

Alors que le rodeur se levait en baillant, Elrond toqua à la porte et entra. Il regarda Legolas d'un air surpris. Il avait pourtant déjà vu l'elfe dans un habit princier, mais après les récents évènements, il ne pensait pas qu'il se vêtirait avec autant de classe.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt Aragorn ? Un couronnement chez les elfes commence tôt et finit tard. Hâtez vous, et nous irons manger.

Legolas rit, et, des étoiles dans les yeux, souffla à son ami :

- Un sentiment de déjà-vu ?

Aragorn rit et jeta un oreiller à son ami.

Elrond, qui n'était pas dans le secret, fronça les sourcils mais sourit.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la salle commune. Les elfes présents présentaient pour la plupart leurs respects au Prince de Mirkwood. Même quelques elfes de Mirkwood vinrent le saluer, bravant l'éventuelle colère du roi, mais faisant passer leur loyauté avant tout. Legolas se comportait comme si ces hommages, qui pourtant lui étaient inhabituels, étaient classiques. Elrond regardait Legolas hocher la tête, sourire parfois, et chuchota à son fils :

- Si seulement il était considéré pour ce qu'il est parmi les siens, il serait un diplomate fabuleux. Je ne fais sans doute pas aussi bien moi-même !

Aragorn rit et lui confirma :

- Vous froncez trop souvent les sourcils, vous effrayez les gens.

Elrond prit une mine étonnée, mais son regard amusé démentait son ignorance.

Thranduil surgit brusquement, et le silence se fit. Legolas se tourna vers son père et immédiatement le salua. Thranduil souffla avec colère et avant que Legolas ait pu même commencer son geste, le roi lui avait saisi le poignet droit pour le relever. Sous la prise, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de gémir. S'il n'avait plus besoin d'atèle, son articulation n'était pas totalement guérie et ne pouvait supporter pareil traitement.

Ce gémissement surpris le roi. Il lâcha son fils, pour voir Elrond qui le regardait d'un regard noir.

- Pas ici, Thranduil.

Il saisit le roi par le bras et le traina dans une pièce vide, sous les regards étonnés des autres invités. Aragorn attira Legolas à leur suite.

Ils s'isolèrent dans une pièce voisine, déserte. Thranduil se dégagea alors violement de l'emprise d'Elrond et s'exclama :

- Comment avez-vous osé ? S'exclama le roi.

Elrond s'interrogea une seconde sur le motif de cette exclamation. Parlait-il du fait qu'il l'ait trainé dans cette pièce ? Ou, plus probablement, il tentait de le rendre responsable de l'état du bras de Legolas. Ce constat provoqua chez le seigneur elfe une bouffée de colère :

- N'y pensez même pas Thranduil ! J'ai recueilli votre fils dans un état pitoyable, je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu, ne me collez cela sur le dos ! »

Aragorn se retourna pour vois Legolas quitter la salle soudainement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père, jugea qu'il saurait se débrouiller seul, et se hâta à la suite de son ami. Il le vit disparaître à un tournant de couloir.

Il courrait presque pour le rattraper quand les cors sonnèrent. Ils annonçaient le début de la cérémonie. Aragorn s'interrogea un bref instant et se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il rejoigne son père dans les rangs des nobles pour ne pas donner de quoi jaser aux elfes qui remarqueraient par ailleurs l'absence de Legolas.

Il retrouva donc Elrond dans la loge qui leur était réservé. Elrond s'y trouvait déjà. Il se leva pour accueillir son fils :

« Avez-vous pu parler à Legolas ? Et ajouta devant la négative : J'ai eu une parole malheureuse que je crains qu'il ait mal compris.

Aragorn cherchait Legolas dans la foule. Théoriquement, il aurait dû être au premier rang. Malheureusement, il ne le voyait nulle part.

- Voyez-vous Legolas quelque part ? Demanda t'il à son père, espérant que sa vue perçante serait plus fiable que la sienne.

- Non. »

Elrond s'agita. Aragorn le sentait profondément énervé de cette situation. Lui-même n'appréciait guère le manque de respect dont souffrait son ami, qui avait mis sa vie au service au service de tous ceux qui le dédaignaient aujourd'hui.

Avec peine, il tenta de se concentrer sur la cérémonie. Il ne s'agissait pour l'instant que de discours. Thranduil énumérait toutes les charges auquel Odurin aurait à faire face, et ce dernier répondait par une phrase alambiquée qu'il saurait gérer toute chose. La véritable remise de pouvoirs aurait lieu plus tard dans la soirée. Les convives devraient encore subir un long et fastueux déjeuner.

Le dialogue entre père et fils dura près de trois heures, ce qui parut une éternité à Aragorn. Il comprit mieux ce qu'Elrond et Legolas avaient voulu lui plus tôt dans la matinée.

Enfin un murmure parcouru la foule et Odurin se releva. Ce fut le signe qui permit à la foule de se précipiter vers la salle commune.

Aragorn s'étonna auprès de son père de l'empressement des elfes à aller manger. Elrond regarda son fils mi étonné, mi-surpris :

« Il n'y a pas qu'à vous que cela parut long, Aragorn. Ils ont tenu à faire cela dans la plus pure tradition elfique. La plupart des cités se contentent d'organiser une grande fête et de faire la passation de couronne en toute simplicité

- Mais peu de cités ont une véritable monarchie familiale. La majorité a opté pour un gouvernement plus représentatif, comme Fondcombe. Vous en êtes le représentant mais pas vraiment le dirigeant.

- C'est vrai. De plus, peu d'elfes ont du goût pour les cérémonies longues et officielles comme celle-ci. »

Ils se dirigèrent cependant eux aussi vers la salle à manger, comptant y retrouver le Prince, qui avait brillé par son absence.

Ils l'y trouvèrent effectivement l'elfe, qui les attendait devant la porte principale. Il leur sourit, et entra avec eux pour manger.

Elrond voulu parler mais Legolas le coupa :

« J'ai eu une réaction excessive, n'en parlons plus ».

Le seigneur elfe choisit donc de ne pas insister.

Ils mangèrent en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, évitant soigneusement toute discussion sujette à polémique. Tous les trois savourèrent ce repas calme. Alors que la pause touchait à sa fin, Legolas émis le désir d'aller se rafraîchir dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il arpentait rapidement les couloirs, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ralentit et jeta un bref coup d'œil au tournant d'un virage et vit avec stupeur neuf orcs errer dans l'allée. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il devait se décider vite. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher de l'aide sans provoquer un scandale, car il interromprait une cérémonie importante. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait à priori aucun problème à venir seul à bout de neuf orcs. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il état en tenue d'apparat, moins souple, et surtout, il n'avait que ses dagues, symboles qui ne le quittait jamais. Mais il n'avait pas son arc, qui aurait pu lui permettre d'abattre trois, peut être quatre ennemis à distance. Quoi qu'il décide, il allait devoir le faire vite. Les orcs sont bêtes, mais leur odorat est fin et ils allaient sentir l'elfe sous peu.

Sans trop réfléchir plus avant, Legolas sortit ses dagues de leur fourreau et fondit sur les orcs. Ceux-ci surpris, se retrouvèrent au nombre de sept avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. Puis ils rugirent et se précipitèrent sur l'elfe tous ensembles. Legolas comptait sur cet effet de masse. Il les attendit et au dernier moment sauta sur les épaules du plus grand pour les sectionner le cou. Les orcs se retournèrent avec sortirent leurs arcs. L'elfe sut qu'il allait devoir être très prudent. Les créatures étaient certes bien moins agiles qu'un Premier Né mais elles étaient aussi plus nombreuses. Legolas réfléchit rapidement et choisit de se séparer d'une lame. Il en lança une en pleine poitrine d'un de ses ennemis. Il restait alors quatre orcs. Legolas reprit sa respiration et tenta d'oublier son poignet qui recommençait à le faire souffrir. Un adversaire s'élança vers lui et dans une torsion souple et élégante du dos, Legolas l'évita et lui planta son long couteau dans le dos. Il garda le manche en main et retira le poignard couvert de sang avant de se tourner vers les trois derniers.

La douleur était maintenant lancinante et impossible à mettre de côté. Comme il l'avait fait lors du duel avec Haldir, il passa sa dague de la main droite à la gauche et observa les deux derniers ennemis. Ils avaient l'air un peu effrayés maintenant. Rarement ils avaient affrontés un elfe aussi agile. Ils grognèrent et s'élancèrent sur l'elfe. Celui-ci n'avait plus qu'une seule lame et sut alors qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir indemne. Il se plaça latéralement pour intercepter le plus musclé. Il put lui planter son couteau dans la nuque, mais le sang avait rendu le pommeau glissant et il laissa échapper son arme. Le dernier orc se jeta entre les jambes de Legolas et tenta de lui faucher les genoux. Heureusement pour l'elfe, la créature ne fut pas assez leste pour réussir son entreprise et effleura à peine les tendons de la jointure. La douleur fit poser à l'elfe un genou à terre. L'orc revenait avec fureur quand un éclair métallique fendit l'air.

Aragorn regardait, sidéré, les cadavres autours de lui. Il mit quelques secondes à rengainer son épée et à s'agenouiller auprès de son ami.

« _Mellon nin_ ? Vous allez bien ? Vous avez été blessé ?

Elrond rejoignit son fils aux côtés de Legolas.

- Legolas ? Que s'est-il passé ?

L'elfe mit quelques secondes à retrouver son souffle et à se relever. Il vit que de nombreux elfes étaient agglutinés autour de lui. Thranduil et Odurin accompagnés de gardes surgirent soudain et sous un ordre sec, les soldats empoignèrent Legolas.

- Que faites-vous donc ? S'étrangla Elrond.

- Nous allons l'interroger … en privé ! Cracha Odurin au seigneur elfe de Fondcombe.

- Hors de question. Je viens avec le Prince. Je ne fais aucune confiance à votre sens de la justice.

- A votre aise ! »

Les gardiens empoignèrent l'elfe sans ménagement et l'emportèrent à la caserne. Elrond entraîna Aragorn à sa suite. L'homme nota pour plus tard que des tâches de sangs, petites mais bien visibles, qui suivaient son ami comme autant de petits cailloux sur le sol. Il bouscula un garde pour se placer à côté de son ami.

« _Mellon nin_ ? Vous êtes blessé ? »

L'elfe le regarda avec des yeux immenses, sans répondre. Ses prunelles reflétaient une profonde détresse, un désarroi complet. Legolas ne comprenait plus. Il se laissait simplement porté, vaincu par la brutalité de ses proches.

Le petit groupe arriva dans une cellule sombre, basse de plafond. Legolas fut assis brutalement mais sans opposer la moindre résistance. Odurin se plaça devant son frère et sans se pencher et lui demanda d'un air méchant ;

« Avoue donc ! Pourquoi ces orcs étaient-ils tout prêt de ma chambre ? Et que faisiez-vous avec eux ?

- Etes-vous fou ? Demanda Elrond. Vous l'avez bien vu pourtant ! Il les a tués !

- C'est ce qu'il voudrait nous faire croire !

Elrond ne savait que répondre devant une telle mauvaise foi.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous rend si amer envers votre frère ?

- Il n'est plus mon frère depuis qu'il est parti pour Fondcombe il y a cinq ans. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec un homme depuis plus longtemps encore, ce qui ne fait guère honneur à notre peuple. Mais se lier avec un nain, et des obscures créatures nommées _hobbits_ ! Il nous fait honte ! Il est une véritable source d'humiliations successives pour le peuple de Mirkwood.

Elrond était accablé devant tant de haine pour des êtres qu'au fond, ni Odurin ni Thranduil ne connaissaient. Aragorn se fit la réflexion que c'était un miracle que Legolas fut si ouvert au monde extérieur, quand sa cité, le lieu où il avait grandit et avait été élevé était au contraire si obtus et renfermé. Il se rappela la remarque de son père au sujet de son ami, comme quoi il avait une âme d'artiste. C'était vrai, même s'il avait fallu pour qu'il s'en rende compte que son père lui ouvre les yeux.

- C'est donc cette vieille marotte de rejeter tout ce qui n'est pas elfe qui vous fait ressentir une telle rivalité envers votre frère, votre fils ?

Thranduil ne répondit rien, comme s'il se rendait compte de la futilité des accusations. Mais il était allé trop loin pour reculer sans se ridiculiser et opta pour le moindre mal :

- Si vous lui faites tant confiance, je veux bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Et, s'adressant aux gardes :

- Libérez-le. »

Les soldats lâchèrent les épaules de l'elfe, toujours aussi silencieux. Aragorn lui entoura les épaules de son bras et avec Elrond, quitta les lieux.

Ils allèrent immédiatement récupérer leurs chevaux, et partirent sur le champ de Mirkwood, sans attendre la passation des pouvoirs, comme ils en avaient eu l'intention.

Alors qu'ils venaient de passer les portes des remparts de la cité des Bois Sombres, Odurin, debout sur la première tour de guet, lança :

« Ne revenez jamais Legolas ! Votre présence ici ne serait plus que récompensée par votre mort. En qualité de souverain de cette cité, je vous bannis. »

Et le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Legolas lui parut plus lourd que jamais.

…………………………..

Bon ! Je sais que j'ai mis plus de temps à le poster ce chapitre, mais je l'ai pas mal retravaillé. Il est plus long, j'avais pensé le publier en deux fois à l'origine et finalement, je ne savais pas trop où couper donc je l'ai laissé intact.

Le chapitre suivant sera plus un interlude, qui expliquera comment et pourquoi il y avait des orcs dans le palais. Donc il ne s'agira que de quelques lignes qui seront postées selon toute évidence avant lundi.

Bonne lecture !


	14. Interlude

_Interlude_

Quelques heures plus tard, à Mirkwood…

Thranduil avait rejoint son fils dans la pièce du Conseil. La pièce était vide. Odurin avait déjà demandé à ce que la longue table ovale qui recevait les six membres représentant la cité et le Roi soit enlevée. Le jeune régnant avait choisi une royauté individuelle. Cela avait contrarié le roi sortant, non pas dans le choix de ce régime (en effet, lui-même avait fait ce choix avant de se rendre compte que sa mégalomanie lui interdisait tout le plaisir de la monarchie), mais plus parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la politesse d'attendre quelques semaines qu'il soit parti.

Odurin lui dit :

« En un sens, cette opération a été un succès. J'ai définitivement écarté Legolas du pouvoir. Ces orcs sont définitivement stupides !

- C'était donc toi ? S'exclama Thranduil. Un coup monté, ainsi que l'a ouvertement déclaré Elrond.

- Le seigneur Elrond est bien trop intelligent à mon goût. Je ne pensais pas qu'il amènerait Legolas. J'ai du organiser cette petite farce pour l'écarter une fois pour toutes !

- Tu as laissé des orcs pénétrer le château pour faire croire que Legolas fomentait une tentative d'assassinat à ton égard ?

- Exactement. Si Legolas n'était pas venu, j'aurai pu le bannir à moindre coût. J'aurai ouvertement déclaré qu'il avait trahi son sang en nous refusant sa présence. Qu'il ait été là m'a compliqué les choses. Dommage qu'Elrond soit venu aussi. Sans son assistance nous aurions condamné mon frère à mort sans autre forme de procès.

Thranduil ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis il soupira et demanda :

- Vous craignez donc tant votre frère ?

Odurin le regarda, surpris :

- C'est vous qui m'avez répété toutes ces années qu'il était une insulte à notre peuple. Comment aurais-je pu laisser un tel être vivre à mes côtés, sans que la honte même de sa présence ne me salisse ? Est-ce ce que vous souhaitiez pour moi ?

- Peut être Elrond a-t'il raison, souffla Thranduil, presque sans un son. Peut être n'est-ce pas une honte si grande qu'il méritait d'être banni… »


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Errements**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Elrond, Aragorn et Legolas avaient quitté Mirkwood. Legolas chevauchait à l'arrière, une dizaine de mètres en retard. Aragorn et Elrond se retournaient régulièrement pour vérifier qu'il suivait toujours. L'elfe était tout à fait silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son cheval suivait les autres, mais sans ce reflexe équin, Legolas n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué s'il avançait ou non, encore moins s'ils suivaient le groupe ou pas.

Aragorn, en se tournant une énième fois pour examiner son ami, pris conscience d'un détail qui le tourmenta. Il commençait à faire demi-tour pour aller le retrouver quand Elrond l'arrêta :

« Laissez-le seul. Il a est plongé en de sombres pensées et ne veut certainement pas être dérangé pour devoir faire semblant de sourire quand il n'a clairement pas le cœur à cela.

Aragorn réaligna son cheval à celui d'Elrond après un instant d'hésitation.

- Je viens juste de remarquer… Il a laissé…

- J'ai vu. Peu importe. C'est bien loin de son esprit actuellement. Quand il s'en rendra compte nous veillerons à régler cet ennui sans que cela puisse l'ébranler comme ce sera le cas si vous le lui faites remarquer maintenant. Laissez-lui du temps. »

Ils chevauchèrent encore jusqu'en début de soirée. Elrond décida d'établir un camp pour la nuit. Aragorn alluma un feu tandis que son père soignait les chevaux. Legolas était venu lui tendre son licou et avait paru perdu. Il regardait Elrond sans le voir, ses yeux bleus, si vivants d'habitude, auraient pu passer ce soir pour des yeux de noyé. Inquiet, le guérisseur s'avança vers lui. L'elfe n'eut aucune réaction. Le seigneur Elrond l'appela, ce qui fit lever la tête d'Aragorn, qui observa alors la scène avec un regard troublé. Devant l'absence totale de conséquence après cet appel, Elrond lui saisit lentement le bras.

Legolas sursauta, se dégagea soudainement et fit un bond en arrière. Aragorn se hâta vers son ami, près à lui venir en aide en quoi que ce fut, mais maintient une certaine distance devant la négation silencieuse de son père.

« Legolas ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Aragorn se souvint aussitôt des tâches de sang qu'il avait remarqué lorsque l'elfe avait été emmené en cellule. Il avait jugé que cela n'était pas grave sur le moment, mais à cet instant, il se demandait s'il n'avait eu tort de considérer une éventuelle blessure comme secondaire.

Cependant, Elrond avait rattrapé le prince et le tenait plus fermement :

- Legolas ? Je sais que vous êtes fatigué mais je dois savoir. Etes-vous blessé ?

Le guérisseur avait mit dans ses paroles toute la force de persuasion qu'il possédait. Aragorn se souvint que lorsqu'il était enfant, cette intonation déjouait toute tentative de mensonge.

Sans répondre, Legolas opina du chef lentement. Aragorn sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Montrez-moi, ordonna Elrond, toujours sur le même ton.

Legolas désigna alors son genou, derrière lequel le tissu de son pantalon était effectivement entaillé. Elrond se pencha, fronça les sourcils et sourit à Aragorn pour le rassurer avant de se relever vers l'elfe.

- Ce ne sera rien, à peine une égratignure. Allez vous coucher, nous repartirons tôt demain matin.

Toujours silencieusement, Legolas sauta dans l'arbre le plus proche et après quelques bruissements de feuilles, père et fils se retrouvèrent tout à fait seuls.

- Etes-vous sûr que sa blessure n'est pas plus grave que l'on pourrait le penser ?

- Non, c'est une légère coupure, ce sera cicatrisé dans quelques jours. Je ne vais pas l'ennuyer avec ça.

- Il a l'air tellement perdu. Je déteste le voir comme ça.

Elrond soupira.

- C'est une très grosse épreuve. Bien qu'il nous ait dit que ce qui se passait à Mirkwood ne le concernait plus, il ne peut qu'être affecté par ce stupide bannissement. C'était malgré tout chez lui, c'est sa propre famille qui l'a rejeté. Si cela lui avait été indifférent, pour le coup, je me serais fait bien plus de soucis.

Aragorn ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis il tenta :

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose ?

Elrond plissa les yeux et observa son fils avant de répondre :

- Je suppose que rien ne sert de te le cacher. Legolas présente des symptômes qui me font penser qu'il a été empoisonné mais sa blessure est bien trop légère pour que le poison ait été administré ainsi.

- Je n'ai remarqué de tel ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il a pu être infecté ?

- Ses yeux, tout d'abord. Ils m'ont paru vitreux, incapables de se fixer. Ensuite son absence quasi-totale de réactions. Il n'a pas semblé m'entendre ni me voir avant que je le touche.

- Il peut simplement s'agir d'une grande fatigue. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

- J'espère que vous avez raison… »

Ils se couchèrent rapidement, chacun se repassant divers éléments en mémoire, pour tenter de chasser cette pénible anxiété.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, ils rangèrent le camp, en présumant que Legolas allait les entendre et se joindre à eux. Alors qu'ils sellaient les chevaux, l'elfe surgit et prépara sa monture en quelques minutes. Aragorn lui lança un « _Aiya_ » sonore, qui laissa son ami de marbre. Cette fois, Legolas partit en tête. Les deux le suivirent donc. L'elfe avait choisit la bonne direction et Aragorn se sentit un peu tranquillisé qu'il s'active un peu au lieu de se laisser porter.

S'il avait pu voir le visage de son ami à ce moment, il aurait été bouleversé. Legolas avait simplement les yeux totalement fixes, et paraissait ne plus voir, ne plus _pouvoir_ voir. Ses mains étaient cramponnées aux rennes du cheval. S'il était partit devant, c'est simplement qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les autres étaient en arrière. Il semblait au prince qu'un étau lui enserrait la tête, toujours plus fort. Il avait le vertige et à bien y penser, également du mal à respirer. Il lui vient à l'esprit d'en parler à Elrond, mais décida dans un rire silencieux que pour la valeur qu'avait sa personne à ce jour, mieux valait se taire.

Derrière Legolas, les deux cavaliers chevauchaient en ligne, taciturnes. Elrond était le premier, Aragon fermait la marche. Soudain, Aragorn fut tiré de la rêverie dans laquelle il se laissait bercer par une brisque accélération de son père. Il venait de sauter de son cheval et courait vers celui de Legolas, qui s'était arrêté. Aragorn descendit tout en cherchant ce qui avait pu alerter le seigneur de Fondcombe et vit que son ami avait une position étrange sur sa selle. Il semblait qu'il… dormait ? Le ranger compris soudain que Legolas avait des ennuis. Il récupéra la bride du cheval d'Elrond et pressa le pas vers son père et son ami.

Elrond avait repoussé le pied de Legolas de l'étrier et engagé le sien pour se hisser à la hauteur de celui qu'il voulait examiner. L'elfe avait la peau très pâle et le front brûlant. Elrond serra les dents de colère quand il comprit qu'effectivement, Legolas, seuls les Valars savaient comment, avait été empoisonné.


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Au galop vers Fondcombe**

« Aidez-moi à le faire descendre ! Demanda Elrond à son fils.

Aragorn passa de l'autre côté du cheval et détacha les mains de l'elfe des rennes. Ses doigts étaient rigides et le rôdeur eut du mal à les détendre. En le tenant bien, il fit glisser son ami vers Elrond qui le rattrapa et l'allongea par terre.

Aragorn attacha rapidement les chevaux à un arbre et se précipita vers son père qui écoutait les battements de cœur et la respiration de l'elfe.

Sans faire de bruit, l'homme se pencha auprès de son père, le suppliant en silence de lui donner de bonnes nouvelles.

Mais Elrond semblait avoir d'autres soucis en tête. Il avait glissé une main sous la nuque du prince et lui répétait :

- Legolas ? Vous m'entendez ? Le guérisseur lui tapotait les joues, en lui répétant la question.

Enfin l'elfe gémit et tenta de soustraire sa tête à la prise qui le redressait, sans succès. Mais Elrond avait bien sentit cette tentative et insista de plus belle.  
- Ouvrez les yeux ! Dites-moi où vous avez mal, ce qui ne va pas !

Etonnamment, Legolas obéit et entrouvrit les paupières pour regarder Elrond. Son regard était vacillant mais bien fixé sur celui qui lui parlait, plus du tout lointain comme il avait pu l'être les heures précédentes. Si cela sembla être de bon augure pour Aragorn, Elrond eut peur que cette vivacité ne soit causée par une douleur trop forte pour permettre une somnolence.

- _Nin-ista feg_… souffla Legolas.

- Vous m'en direz tant! S'exclama Aragorn avec un petit sourire, rassuré que son ami n'ait pas perdu connaissance comme il le craignait.

- Pouvez-vous me dire mon nom ? Demanda le guérisseur à l'elfe.

Celui-ci sembla surpris, grimaça et tenta de refermer les yeux. Elrond réaffirma sa prise sur son cou er accentua sa demande :

- Non, restez avec nous ! Il n'est pas temps de dormir ! Regardez-moi et dites moi mon nom !

- Vous ne connaissez pas votre propre nom ? Chuchota l'elfe.

Cette réponse était bien loin de tout ce à quoi Elrond et Aragorn s'attendaient. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elrond répondit toutefois à l'elfe :

- Il ne s'agit que de vous diagnostiquer, _penneth_ !

Legolas réfléchit un instant et sourit quand il comprit sa méprise.

- Elrond…

- Bien ! Ne nous faites pas de frayeurs comme ça !

- Vous avez été empoisonné, _mellon nin_ ! Savez-vous quand et comment c'est arrivé ?

Les yeux de Legolas papillonnèrent et il questionna :

- Estel ?

- Je suis là, n'ayez pas peur, nous nous occupons de vous !

- _Lumba-cé_, Estel… souffla l'elfe en refermant les yeux.

Elrond les interrompis, en elfique pour toucher directement l'esprit de Legolas :

- Legolas ! _Hloma-ava_ _ry_ ? »

Mais Legolas avait refermé ses yeux et ne répondait plus.

« Nous devons l'emmener à Fondcombe, le plus vite possible ! Je n'ai aucune idée du poison dont il s'agit. Je ne pourrai le découvrir qu'à Fondcombe !

- Mais nous pouvons ralentir le poison ! Si je trouve de l'herbe des rois, cela pourrait…

- Cela pourrait le tuer ! Nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'un poison des forces noires ou d'un…

Elrond s'interrompit brutalement, conscient de l'accusation qu'il allait porter. Mais Aragorn avait compris.

- Vous pensez que cela pourrait être du poison _elfique_ ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, mais dans le doute, nous ne pouvons utiliser aucune herbe. Dépêchons-nous. Nous chevaucherons de nuit s'il le faut, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

- Je le prendrais avec moi, décida Aragorn. »

Il hissa l'elfe inconscient contre lui, tant bien que mal. Il pouvait sentir son ami respirer difficilement. L'air qu'il aspirait produisait un son sifflant qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Elrond avait lié le licou du cheval de Legolas à la bride du sien et ils partirent au galop vers la cité de Rivendel.

Ils mirent quinze heures, quinze longues heures de galop furieux, entrecoupées de seulement quelques pauses pour permettre aux chevaux de se reposer et de surveiller l'état de santé de Legolas. Celui-ci reprenait connaissance par à-coups, le temps de gémir et de murmurer quelques paroles incompréhensibles en elfique. Aragorn passait un chiffon imbibé d'eau froide régulièrement sur son front brûlant, pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre, mais cela n'avait eut aucun résultat.

Elrond se faisait un sang d'encre pour l'elfe. Il s'en voulait également de n'avoir pas vu plus tôt que son état n'était pas seulement du à un choc psychologique. Ceci dit, cela ne devait rien arranger. Elrond craignait maintenant pour la vie du prince, bien qu'il ait dit le contraire à son fils. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était que Legolas, affaibli déjà par le traitement qu'il avait reçu à Mirkwood, ne s'abandonne à Eru, n'ayant plus ni la force ni l'envie de résister au poison. Et il pouvait le comprendre mais en un sens, _eux_ avaient besoin de lui et n'étaient pas près pour lui dire au-revoir.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à Fondcombe, épuisés, à bout de force, mais soulagés que l'état du prince ne se soit pas aggravé de façon significative malgré ces heures de cavalcade à cheval.

Elrond confia l'elfe aux guérisseurs de Fondcombe, le temps de prendre un peu de repos, manger un peu et se rafraîchir. Aragorn était allé se coucher quelques heures, bien malgré lui, après s'être assuré que son ami était bien installé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aragorn se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noire. Il s'habilla très vite et fonça vers la chambre de son ami. Elrond était déjà là et veillait Legolas. Aragorn s'avança vers son père. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son fils et soupira :

« Il a perdu connaissance plus tôt dans la soirée. Nous avons trouvé ce qui l'a empoisonné, c'est du poison orc. Ce sera difficile de le soigner étant donné que j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte de son sort, mais j'y parviendrai.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Sans doute par le biais d'un dard, lancé à la sarbacane. C'est une pratique courante des orcs pour affaiblir leurs adversaires.

Elrond ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis ajouta :

- Je vous le confie un moment, j'ai à faire par ailleurs. Prévenez-moi s'il reprend conscience ou si son état semble s'aggraver. »

Aragorn hocha la tête tandis que le seigneur de la cité sortait sans bruit.

Il observa l'elfe allongé sur le lit. Il avait été débarrassé de sa lourde tunique de cérémonie et un simple vêtement de lin clair le couvrait. Ses tresses avaient été défaites, ses cheveux coiffés et dénoués. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller, légèrement inclinée. Il paraissait simplement endormi, mais ses yeux fermés anéantissaient la sensation de bien être qui aurait pu se dégager de l'elfe. Aragorn s'était toujours senti mal à l'aise devant les yeux ouverts des elfes endormis, mais aujourd'hui il aurait payé cher pour que les paupières de son ami soient ouvertes.

Il resta un long moment assis à côté du lit, surveillant sans y penser la régularité des mouvements de la poitrine de son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Le soleil commençait à se lever.

« Estel ?

Aragorn se pencha sur son ami, lui saisissant la main pour lui signifier sa présence.

- Je suis là, Legolas. Nous sommes à Fondcombe. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

L'elfe prit une profonde inspiration qui se mua en gémissement.

- _Alwa_, sourit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Suis-je sensé vous croire sur parole ? Sourit Aragorn.

Legolas tourna la tête vers lui et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sembla au rôdeur que l'elfe avait du mal à fixer son attention, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

- J'ai été empoisonné ? Demanda Legolas.

- Oui. Avec du poison orc. Mais pas de soucis, mon père vous a traité. Vous allez être fatigué plusieurs jours puis vous irez bien.

L'elfe ne répondit pas, mais referma les yeux. Aragorn se rassit. Elrond l'avait prévenu. Le rétablissement de son ami prendrait du temps.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Legolas sursauta et avant qu'Aragorn ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, il était assis sur le lit et s'écriait :

- _Lerya-a naicë_ _min _!

- Je sais, _mellon nin_, je sais.

Legolas tourna la tête vers son ami, comme surpris de le trouver là. Il referma les yeux et se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant :

- _Naica-àla_.

Aragorn en serait tombé à la renverse s'il n'avait pas été assis. Son ami devait être bien secoué mentalement, pour faire passer ses précieuses dagues d'argent en détail…

………………………

Cela m'a été demandé en MP mais je réponds pour tous ! L'elfique que j'utilise est le Quenyan. De plus, je n'ai pas d'outils suffisants pour traduire en Sidarin. Et à priori, dans les livres, quand Aragorn et Legolas se parlent, c'est en Quenyan. Il est possible que je fasse des fautes dans mes traductions, donc si vous parlez l'elfique mieux que moi, je serai ravie de corriger, mais expliquez moi ce qui est faux !

_Nin-ista feg_ = Je ne me sens pas bien

_Penneth = _jeune elfe

_Lumba-cé_ = je suis fatigué

_Hloma-ava ry_ = Qui vous a empoisonné ?

_Alwa = _bien (dans le sens « sain »)

_Lerya-a naicë_ _min_ = J'ai oublié mes dagues !

_Naica-àla = _ce n'est pas grave.


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Long rétablissement**

Hello !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Sentinelle a ouvert un topic sur le forum du site dédicacé à cette fic, donc si vous voulez échanger, direction .net/forum/La_chambre_des_Ents/52299/

Ceci dit, le site refuse d'afficher les liens ! Pour aller sur ce forum, restez sur ce site () et allez dans la barre bleue en haut de la page, puis sur forum LOTR français.

……………………………………..

Le lendemain, Aragorn se permis un repos plus long, rassuré sur l'état physique de son ami, et sachant qu'Elrond ne serait jamais bien loin. Il se leva donc véritablement reposé, dispo, et prêt à affronter les nouvelles de ce qu'il avait pu se produire cette nuit.

« Ou plutôt ce matin » Pensa t'il en souriant. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et on était plus vraisemblablement en début d'après-midi que le matin.

Il s'étira paresseusement, se leva et s'habilla avant de se diriger vers les cuisines. Il prit un déjeuner copieux et se dirigea finalement vers la chambre de son ami.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit un instant. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Elrond, qui mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer que Legolas dormait. Le seigneur ne laissa pas entrer Aragorn mais sortit sans bruit, et indiqua le banc tout proche, où ils s'assirent.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Aragorn, à peine assis.

- Il se repose. Il n'est pas tiré d'affaire mais la guérison est amorcée, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Elrond soupira puis continua : J'avais assez peur qu'il soit très difficile à convaincre de ne pas abandonner. Avec toutes les épreuves qu'il a vécues dernièrement, je craignais vraiment que ce soit difficile.

- Pensez-vous que ce danger soit écarté ?

Elrond mit un moment à répondre. Il commença lentement :

- Les elfes ne sont pas censés supporter tout ça. Legolas est fort mais il n'a plus de chez lui, sa famille l'a renié, et je n'ai jamais entendu que Legolas eut un amour qui puisse l'attendre et lui donner de l'espoir.

- Mais… Il n'est pas seul ! Nous avons besoin de lui, _j'ai_ besoin de lui. C'est mon ami le plus ancien, le plus fidèle. Il le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il le sait, _ion nin_, il le sait, répondit Elrond. « Mais cela suffira t-il à lui donner envie de rester dans un monde dans lequel il n'a plus rien à perdre ? » ajouta t'il intérieurement.

Elrond se retira finalement dans la bibliothèque, après avoir confié Legolas à son fils. Aragorn entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit, et alla s'installer auprès de son ami. Il vit qu'un peu de _lembas_ avait été déposé dans une assiette, à côté d'un verre d'eau. Le pain était intact, mais le niveau de l'eau dans la carafe montrait que l'elfe avait bu. A l'odeur, le rôdeur se rendit compte que l'eau, malgré sa clarté, avait été coupée avec du thé, sans doute pour lutter contre le poison.

« Estel ?

Aragorn tourna la tête vers son ami, un peu surpris qu'il soit réveillé. L'elfe était toujours dans la même position, les yeux encore fermés.

- Je suis là, _mellon nin_, je suis là. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- _Saura_… mais mieux qu'hier.

- Je suis content de l'entendre. Voulez-vous manger un bout ?

Il rit en voyant la grimace que fit l'elfe à cette idée.

- Ne faites donc pas cette tête dégoutée ! Il faut bien que vous mangiez…

- Elrond a ajouté ce qu'il faut à l'eau je pense.

- Vous ne perdez pas le nord, à ce que je constate !

L'elfe sourit, et ouvrit timidement les yeux. Le cœur d'Aragorn se serra quand il vit qu'ils étaient si ternes. Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, Legolas devait se sentir plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

L'elfe fixait Aragorn des yeux et fronçait les sourcils.

- Que se passe t-il Legolas ? Vous allez bien ?

- C'est juste… Ce doit être la fatigue. Ce n'est probablement rien.

Legolas avait refermé ses yeux et enfoncé sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Vous pouvez vous en aller, mon ami, dit enfin l'elfe à Aragorn. Je vais juste dormir. »

Aragorn écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement. Rêvait-il ou son ami venait de le mettre poliment dehors ?

Legolas semblait effectivement épuisé, aussi Aragorn quitta la pièce en silence. Il alla rejoindre son père, qui le regarda entrer avec curiosité :

« Qu'est ce qui vous contrarie, Aragorn ?

- C'est donc affiché sur mon visage ? Demanda ce dernier avec un soupir.

- Il y a bien longtemps que vous n'avez plus de secrets pour moi, fil ! Sourit Elrond. Il redevint sérieux pour le questionner : Y'a-t-il un problème avec Legolas ?

- Il vient tout juste de me mettre dehors. Poliment mais sans équivoque, ajouta t'il devant l'air surpris du seigneur elfe. Il a parut soucieux après qu'il ait ouvert les yeux.

Elrond soupira, et il sembla à Aragorn que ce fut d'aise. Il tourna la tête vers son père qui lui souriait :

- J'ai oublié de lui en parler, il avait suffisamment de soucis. De plus, je n'étais pas sûr qu'il soit assez conscient pour comprendre de quoi je lui parlais. Si cela le tracasse, j'irai le voir pour le rassurer. Et il expliqua pour Aragorn, qui ne comprenait rien : le poison a provoqué des troubles de la vision. Il va voir flou quelques temps, mais ça passera.

- Effectivement, je comprends que cela puisse gêner un elfe. Il y eut un long silence.

- Legolas va se remettre, Aragorn, annonça Elrond plus sérieusement, tout en prenant son fils par les épaules et en le regardant bien en face. Il va se remettre, je veux que vous preniez soin de vous également.

- Mais je vais bien !

- Je sais qu'Arwen vous manque, et qu'elle vous serait d'une grande aide, ainsi qu'à Legolas. Ils se connaissent depuis bien longtemps. Les jumeaux et elle vont revenir dans peu de temps. Ils égailleront cette maison qui en a bien besoin depuis quelques temps.

- Ils vont revenir bientôt ? Aragorn avait le regard plein d'espoir.

- Oui, j'ai reçu un message de la Lotlorien plus tôt dans la journée. Leur séjour arrive à son terme. Ils seront là dans quelques semaines.

Aragorn soupira. Les elfes n'avaient décidemment pas la même notion du temps que les humains. Les semaines à venir allaient lui paraitre longues.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, identiques. Legolas se remettait lentement. Aragorn passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais il avait l'impression que l'elfe cherchait à rester seul. Souvent le rôdeur parlait tout seul, arrivant péniblement à décrocher un sourire à l'archer de temps en temps. Legolas ne lui répondait que peu, voire pas du tout. Il semblait reposé maintenant, bien qu'Elrond dise que le poison était encore très présent dans son organisme. Il ne réclamait pas à sortir, ni à se lever. Cette apathie inquiétait Aragorn, tandis que son père cherchait à le rassurer.

Elrond savait que l'elfe ne serait plus jamais le même désormais. Mais comment le faire comprendre à son fils ?

Il avait tenté de lui dire que la guérison serait très longue, très difficile. Il ne savait si Aragorn refusait de le croire, s'il ne l'acceptait pas ou s'il luttait contre cette idée. Quelle que soit la réponse, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il comprenait bien qu'Aragorn ne puisse tirer un trait sur une amitié vieille de plus de trente ans. Il ne demandait d'ailleurs pas à ce que cette amitié cesse. L'atonie de Legolas lui brisait le cœur à lui aussi, mais il comprenait que quoi qu'il fasse, c'était à l'elfe de décider de sa vie et qu'il était devant un choix difficile à faire, même si lui-même n'en avait pas conscience.

Son fils ne pouvait que se retrouver victime. Soit d'un ami qui l'aurait abandonné, soit d'un ami qu'il lui faudrait reconquérir, réapprendre à connaitre. Et comme tout père, Elrond refusait que son fils souffre.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Arwen et aux jumeaux de rentrer. Il n'avait pas dit à Aragorn que ce retour avait lieu à sa demande expresse. Il craignait que Legolas choisisse l'abandon au vu de son comportement actuel, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que la présence de ses autres amis l'aide à surmonter cette étape qui allait être sans aucun doute bouleversante, pour eux tous.

Aragorn ne se rendait effectivement pas du tout compte que tant de changement était à venir. Il voyait bien que son ami avait changé, mais il pensait en toute honnêteté que c'était parce qu'il se remettait lentement. Il n'envisageait même pas que Legolas puisse se laisser mourir, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Cette idée n'était tout simplement pas arrivée à son cerveau. C'était ce qui inquiétait tant Elrond, qui avait peur que le choc soit traumatisant. Mais comment l'annoncer aussi brutalement ?

D'autant qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, Legolas pouvait encore se reprendre et décider de vivre, pour lui, pour eux, pour une cause quelconque, mais juste _vivre_.

………………………….

_Ion nin_ : mon fils.

_Saura_ : fatigué, éreinté


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Un poète**

Aragorn se présenta un matin à la chambre de son ami, comme tant d'autres matins. Il pensait le trouver couché, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, pensif. Mais à sa grande surprise, le lit était vide. Il entra alors un peu précipitamment que d'habitude, déjà soucieux. Legolas apparut alors brusquement dans son champ de vision, l'étonnement peint sur son visage :

« Aragorn ? Y a t-il un problème ?

- Vous êtes là ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Souffla le rôdeur avec soulagement.

- Où vouliez-vous que je sois ? Legolas souriait, conscient de l'absurdité de cette question.

- Dans votre lit, comme tous les matins que les Valars font depuis ces dernières semaines.

- Je suis suffisamment resté au lit pour le restant de ma vie. Il est tant que je retrouve le soleil, les arbres et les étoiles.

Aragorn leva les yeux, assez étonné de cette subite décision, mais heureux qu'elle soit enfin prise. Lui aussi commençait à trouver le temps long, tout en ne sachant pas comment le lui faire savoir sans le faire se sentir coupable. Aussi était-il ravi de trouver ce matin un elfe qu'il connaissait bien, souriant et pince-sans-rire, plutôt qu'un elfe somnolent et apathique.

Legolas finit de se tresser une mèche et sourit à Aragorn avant de lui demander :

- Ma vue est encore trouble, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me guider à travers le jardin.

- Volontiers, mellon nin. Mais avant cela, pouvez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps vous n'avez pas pris un vrai repas, assis à une table ?

- C'est une question piège ! Rit Legolas. Depuis trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne, c'est vrai. Mais je me suis nourris convenablement ces derniers jours.

- Manger du lembas au lit ne signifie pas se nourrir convenablement. Nous allons aller nous promener, mais à la seule condition que nous passions par les cuisines.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Soupira l'elfe.

Aragorn secoua la tête exagérément, souriant à son ami.

- Très bien, dans ce cas. »

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, mais il était encore très tôt. Il faisait frais, le soleil rayonnait paresseusement au travers de quelques nuages blancs. La journée s'annonçait parfaite. Les deux amis prirent un petit déjeuner rapide, composé de fruits et de pain. Enfin, ils sortirent.

Aragorn avait passé un bras sous le coude de son ami pour le guider. Cela lui semblait étrange comme comportement, presque anti-naturel. Jamais à sa connaissance un elfe n'avait eu besoin d'yeux d'humain pour voir à sa place, encore moins Legolas. Il savait que ce ne serait qu'éphémère, mais cela le troublait. Sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus, autre chose lui semblait surprenant de la part de l'elfe. Cela le frappa subitement : il avait demandé son aide, immédiatement, sans tergiverser comme tant d'autres fois. C'était une nouveauté, et bien le changement lui paraissait appréciable, c'était tout aussi inattendu. Il décida de s'en ouvrir à son ami :

« Tout va bien, _mellon nin_ ?

Legolas haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers lui :

- Je suis encore fatigué mais je ne me sens pas malade, si c'est ce que vous demandez.

- Je voulais dire... Votre comportement m'épate !

- Mon comportement ?

- Votre sagesse, devrais-je plutôt dire ! Vous demandez à être aidé, vous vous pliez à mes conditions sans discuter et reconnaissez vous senti fatigué ! Un Valar vous a-t-il soufflé quelques doux mots à l'oreille cette nuit ?

- Oh ! Ça ! L'elfe haussa les épaules et sourit à son ami. Je me suis simplement dit que c'était la solution la plus simple pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Aragorn chercha sur le visage du Prince une trace de sarcasme, mais n'en trouva pas. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce brusque changement d'attitude En un sens c'était positif mais d'un autre côté... ce n'était plus vraiment Legolas.

- Asseyons-nous un instant, s'il vous plait, Aragorn.

Les deux amis s'installèrent sous les arbres, à même le sol. Legolas appuya son dos contre le tronc et soupira lentement.

- Vous allez me maudire, mais je préfère vous le redemander : êtes-vous sûr que vous vous sentez bien ? Risqua Aragorn.

Legolas ne répondit pas mais regarda le rôdeur sans sourire. Aucun des deux ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

- _Cumna-ëa_, Estel.

Aragorn regarda son ami avec inquiétude.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, _mellon nin_ ?

- Tant de chemins me sont passés à côté. Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à essayer de ressembler à ce que je ne suis pas. Ai-je donc perdu toutes ces années ?

- Vous n'avez rien perdu, Legolas, sinon des choses qui vous étaient trop lourdes à porter.

- Peut-être. Peut être que que tout ce qui m'arrive est bénéfique mais c'est trop tard.

Le sang d'Aragorn se figea dans ses veines.

- Trop tard ? Que voulez-dire, Legolas ?

- J'ai porté tant de masques, je n'ai pas été ce que j'aurais du être, j'ai dit tant de choses sans y penser, et je n'ai pas osé en dire d'autres... Qui suis-je désormais ?

- Qui que vous soyez, vous êtes et serez toujours mon ami, Legolas. Tout ce que nous avons partagé, nous l'avons vraiment partagé. Rien de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ne devrait être ignoré

- Je le sais bien, mon ami, je le sais bien. Mais j'ai trop de peurs en moi qui sont impossibles à échanger, trop de faiblesses, d'oublis... Et il ajouta dans un murmure :De désespoir.

Aragorn s'agenouilla devant son ami, ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

-Vous faites partie de ce monde, Legolas.

- Mais les douleurs de ce monde ne me touchent plus. Je ne peux l'exprimer mieux, Aragorn. Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je suis vide. J'ai loupé et raté trop de saisons, je suis passé à coté de tant d'occasions, alors qu'elles étaient tout près, juste à côté...

- Mais vous avez aussi eu de vrais soleils, ne gardez pas en mémoire que les choses sombres. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, _mellon nin_. Vous allez retrouver votre gaieté habituelle. Toutes ces épreuves sont justes encore trop proches de vous pour que vous vous en rendiez compte. »

Ils gardèrent le silence longtemps. Legolas était perdu dans ses pensée et Aragorn ne savait pas quel sujet aborder pour l'en tirer. Il se souvint tout à coup d'une information qui avait toutes les chances de tirer l'elfe de sa morosité.

- Savez-vous que les jumeaux et Arwen reviennent bientôt ? Ils vont vous changer les idées, vous allez voir.

La remarque produit l'effet escompté. Legolas eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête :

- Je leur fait confiance pour ça. Je ne vais plus avoir une minute à moi. Ceci dit, puis-je vous demander de rester discret sur les événements récents ? Je leur en parlerai sans doute un jour, mais pas tout de suite.

- Comme vous voulez, _mellon nin_. Il m'est avis qu'ils seront bien trop heureux d'avoir une personne en plus de moi à torturer pour poser la moindre question sur la raison de votre présence ici ! »

Les deux amis rirent ensemble aux souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu et à l'idée de ce qui les attendaient.

A partir de ce jour, l'amitié d'Aragorn et Legolas se renforça encore, si cela est possible. L'elfe se confiait plus facilement. Si ses tourments étaient bien présents au quotidien, les longues discussions qu'il entretenait avec le rôdeur laissaient penser qu'il reprenait goût à la vie. Certes, tout n'était pas rose, mais les longues journées de déprime se faisaient plus rares.

Un soir, alors qu'Aragorn passait souhaiter une bonne nuit à son ami, il ne le trouva pas dans sa chambre. Il devait sans doute être dans un arbre, ou allongé dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles. C'était chose courante, il ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Mais la porte ouverte avait provoqué un courant d'air qui avait fait voler quelques feuilles. Aragorn entra donc pour les ramasser. Il ne put résister à la tentation d'y jeter un coup d'œil, et lu la belle écriture cursive de son ami. Il parcourut quelques lignes et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson. Certaines feuilles étaient couvertes de texte, d'autres de partitions.

Il choisit un extrait au hasard :

_Hroafelmë-ava _

_Eressë- ava_

_Vald nyar-mo_

_Coina lindelä-au_

_Silina-au_

_Coina rama-au ?_

_Can-àla ëa_

_Tenna macequenterïr_

_Lerya-can_

_Nolwë_

_Rainë rem-ré_

_Paimesta laisi_

_Ara hyola_

_Ara romba_

C'était un beau texte, digne des grand poètes elfes. « Encore une surprise qu'il me réserve ! » Sourit le ranger. Le sujet de la chanson n'était pas inquiétant, il reflet tait assez ce que dont l'elfe lui parlait au quotidien. Aragorn jeta un œil sur les partitions mais fut incapable de les déchiffrer. Il se promit de demander à son ami de lui chanter ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

..............................................

_Cumna-ëa = _Je suis vide

_Hroafelmë-ava Eressë- ava Vald nyar-mo Coina lindelä-au Silina-au Coina rama-au ?Can-àla ëa Tenna macequenterïr Lerya-can Nolwë Rainë rem-ré Paimesta laisi Ara hyola Ara romba : _sans peur et sans solitude, le bonheur à ce qu'on dit. Il y a bien des vies sans musique et sans avis, pourquoi pas des vies sans cris ? A toutes ces choses qui n'existent jamais tant que par le manque qu'elles ont laissé, à la sagesse, à ces paix qu'on signe un jour, sans trompettes ni tambour, juste au prix de nos jeunesses

Pour info, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette chanson, je l'ai juste traduite en quenyan. Le texte en français est celui d'une chanson de Jean Jacques Goldman, « C'est pas d'l'amour», que vous pouvez écouter légalement et gratuitement sur le site Deezer (mettez les 3 w devant et .com derrière ^^)


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : De retour à Fondcombe**

La cité fut réveillée un matin par un joyeux chahut. La plupart des habitant haussèrent les yeux aux ciels en reconnaissant les voix qui étaient responsables de ce bruit. Les jumeaux étaient de retour, et c'en était finit de la tranquillité si agréable de Fondcombe.

Aragorn se précipita sur la place pour accueillir ses frères. Ceux-ci descendaient à peine de cheval que déjà ils étaient dans les bras les uns des autres. Arwen arrivait tout juste et le rôdeur tint la bride de son cheval le temps qu'elle descende. Ils se regardèrent longuement, un sourire affiché sur leurs visages. Les jumeaux se chuchotaient des plaisanteries à l'oreille en observant les retrouvailles des deux amoureux.

« Vous m'avez manqué mon ami, dit Arwen.

- Vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué à moi ! Répondit Aragorn.

Les jumeaux s'écrient en chœur :

- Et vous nous avez manqué à nous aussi, Estel !

Legolas parut à ce moment. Les jumeaux lâchèrent immédiatement Aragorn pour se précipiter sur l'elfe.

- Legolas ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

L'elfe, pris de court par cette marée d'embrassades, répondit après une minute de surprise :

- Cela fait quelques semaines que je suis là, et je vais sans doute rester un peu.

- Nous n'avons pas pu venir au couronnement de votre frère, Legolas, dit Arwen avec un sourire d'excuse en s'avançant vers l'elfe. Nous avons été bien occupés.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du Prince. Arwen le vit mais choisit de ne rien dire pour l'instant. L'heure n'était pas aux explications.

-Vous n'avez rien manqué Arwen, dit finalement Legolas, conscient qu'on attendait une réponse quelconque de sa part.

- Je m'en doute bien, j'ai déjà assisté à un couronnement avant celui-là, et connaissant l'amour de votre père pour la cérémonie et le respect des traditions, vous avez du trouver le temps long, soit dit sans vous offenser, ajouta-t'elle avec un petit rire.

- Et bien nous avons eu notre lot d'imprévus, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais le couronnement en lui-même n'a pas été très innovant.

Elrond arriva à ce moment, drapé dans son calme habituel, souriant. Il embrassa sa fille, puis ses fils, essayant de tempérer leurs cris de joie, sans succès.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Nous avons fait un voyage _bruyant_, » répondit Arwen dans une grimace.

Ils rirent tous devant la mine offensée des jumeaux, et sa dirigèrent vers la salle commune, pour se retrouver enfin, devant un repas.

Une fois restaurés, Arwen et Aragorn s'éclipsèrent discrètement, sous les yeux à la fois protecteurs et contrariés du seigneur Elrond. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait accepté cet amour, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait jugé le mieux pour sa fille. L'important n'était-il pas qu'ils soient heureux ? Il sourit, secoua la tête et quitta la pièce, souhaitant une bonne après-midi sur un ton sarcastique à Legolas.

Legolas se retrouva donc submergé par une marée de questions, de rires et de gentilles moqueries. Il maudit intérieurement Elrond, Arwen et Aragorn pour l'avoir laissé seul dans cette situation. Les deux frères l'entrainaient déjà vers la rivière, où ils le jetèrent de force avant d'y plonger eux-même. Legolas subit plusieurs heures ce genre de traitement, soupirant et protestant, mais heureux finalement de s'amuser aussi spontanément.

En fin d'après-midi, les jumeaux montrèrent les premiers signes de fatigue, à la plus grande joie de Legolas. Ils s'allongèrent tous dans l'herbe, regardant les nuages blancs s'effilocher dans le vent, haut au dessus d'eux.

Elladan le premier interrogea Legolas plus sérieusement :

« Nous avons eu des échos de ce qui s'est passé à Mirkwood, Legolas. Comment allez-vous ?

Legolas soupira et s'assit, les coudes sur les genoux.

- Sommes-nous obligés d'en parler maintenant ?

- Non, mais vous nous connaissez : tant que nous n'aurons pas nos réponses, nous ne vous laisserons pas en paix, répondit Ellhorir, plaisantant à moitié. Sous leurs airs souriant, Legolas savait que les deux frères étaient sérieux et qu'ils ne laisseraient pas tomber avant d'avoir connaissance de l'histoire. Et tant qu'à faire, Legolas aimait mieux leur livrer sa version, édulcorée de tout détail qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils sachent, plutôt qu'ils obtiennent des renseignements qu'il ne leur aurait pas livrer par Aragorn. Il faisait certes confiance à son ami, mais il se méfiait aussi de la capacité des jumeaux à tanner une personne jusqu'à qu'elle parle, même contre son gré.

- Vous n'avez plus de chez vous, si j'en crois les bruits qui circulent, commença Ellhorir.

- C'est donc un sujet de rumeur ? Gémit Legolas.

- Pour être honnête, le nouvelle a fait plus de bruit que le couronnement en lui-même, répondit Ellhorir. Mais rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes considéré comme fautif dans aucun des différents ragots que nous avons pu entendre !

- Cela ne me rassure guère, grogna le Prince.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Demanda Elladan.. Pas que je veuille que vous partiez, ajouta t'il précipitamment en réaction au coup de coude de son frère, vous êtes le bienvenue ici. Je veux dire...

- Je sais ce que vous voulez dire, compléta Legolas, pour le tirer dans la gêne dans laquelle il s'était empêtrer. Et pour tout dire, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi les siècles à venir seront faits, mais je sais ce que je vais faire _dans l'immédiat _: du camping.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent d'un air ébahi, cherchant à savoir si leur ami se moquait d'eux ou s'il était sérieux. Aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient, Legolas avait toujours ronchonné et trainé des pieds quand ils l'avaient convaincu de les accompagner quelques jours à travers la forêt, sans autre but que celui de profiter de la nature.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous voulez m'accompagner, ajouta t'il en souriant légèrement.

Il suffit de cette petite phrase pour déclencher un tonnerre de cris de joie et d'exhalation. Chacun des deux criait sans s'écouter, suggérait des idées d'itinéraires, d'activités. Legolas sourit en pensant qu'il n'était pas accompagné de deux elfes adultes, âgés de de seulement une centaine d'années de moins que lui, mais de deux jeunes enfants, à qui l'on venait d'accorder une permission exceptionnelle.

Ils rentrèrent finalement à la tombée de la nuit, dansant et sautant toujours autant. Aragorn les regarda arriver avec un grand sourire peint sur son visage. Il s'avança vers son ami et souffa :

« Pas trop fatigué, mellon nin ?

- Je suis épuisé vous voulez dire !

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en sautillant près d'Aragorn :

- Estel, viendrez-vous avec nous ?

- Où donc ? Demanda Aragorn, un peu distrait.

- Faire du camping ! Rigolèrent ses frères. Devant son air ahuri, Legolas lui-même ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Du camping ? Vraiment ? Quand ça ?

- Vite j'espère ! S'écria Ellhorir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée farfelue ?

- C'est une idée de Legolas, expliqua Elladan. Il a dit qu'il voulait aller camper, et que nous pouvions venir avec lui. Legolas, Estel est bien invité aussi ?

Le regard de chiot que lui lança Elladan fit rire encore plus fort Legolas.

- Bien sûr ! En fait, cette expédition n'aura lieu qu'à la condition qu'il vienne aussi. Et vous aussi Arwen, bien sûr, si vous le souhaitez.

Arwen ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua la main en signe de négation.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je viens de les supporter plusieurs semaines, je vous les laisse. En plus, le camping, très peu pour moi, c'est une affaire d'hommes.

- Mais toi Estel, tu viens. Ellhorir venait de donner le coup de grâce. Aragorn leva les bras en signe d'acceptation. Son sourire démentait son air horrifié. Il serait heureux d'aller avec eux.

Elrond arriva à ce moment là. Il sourit à la vue de toute cette bonne humeur. Il fut rapidement mis au courant des projets des garçons et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi c'est vous que j'envoie en mission diplomatique : vous pouvez convaincre n'importe qui de faire n'importe quoi, par la force de l'usure. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et se dirigèrent chacun vers leur chambre.

.........................................

Et voilà un pti chapitre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Le prochain sera sans doute très détendu aussi; avant que nous replongions dans le drame !

Enjoy !


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Une douce quiétude**

La vie à Fondcombe se déroula ainsi plusieurs semaines. L'automne était désormais bien installé, et l'air commençait à sensiblement se rafraîchir. Les habitants avaient acceptés Legolas parmi eux comme un habitant, et si certains hésitaient encore sur la conduite à adopter en sa présence, la majorité d'entre eux ne le considérait plus comme un membre de la famille de Mirkwood. Cet anonymat semblait convenir à Legolas, qui de toute façon, ne se mêlait pas, ou peu, au reste de la population de Rivendel.

A l'inverse, cela contrariait fortement le seigneur Elrond, qui, s'il était entièrement d'accord pour accueillir l'elfe à long terme, refusait que ce dernier oublie son ascendance. Il n'était pas l'héritier mais était Prince, envers et contre tout. Et il n'était pas question que ce fait se perde. Aussi tançait-il sévèrement les elfes qu'il surprenait à parler de Legolas avec trop de familiarité. Certains omettaient son titre quand ils le nommaient, ou se permettaient de critiquer ses actes, ses choix, sans connaître son histoire.

Legolas n'était pas au courant de ces remontrances. Les jumeaux en avaient entendu, de même qu'Aragorn et Arwen, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait jugé bon d'en avertir le Prince. La nouvelle se répandit que ce nouveau venu n'était pas un sujet de commérage et bientôt, la cité se désintéressa de ces conversations.

Il s'en rendit compte tout seul, au détour d'un couloir. Elrond avait surpris deux guerriers rire en se souvenant de l'accueil qu'avait reçu le Prince lors de son arrivée à Mirkwood, la veille du couronnement. Elrond s'était fâché en entendant ces deux elfes commenter légèrement ce qui avait été la source de tant de souffrance pour Legolas. Alors que le seigneur congédiait vivement ces deux inconscients, il vit que Legolas avait assisté à la scène, une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Il regardait Elrond avec incrédulité, mais s'en fut quand il le vit se diriger vers lui.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas été plus discret, plus prudent. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas brisé le fragile équilibre qui maintenait l'elfe dans une bonne humeur constante depuis ces dernières semaines. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il demander à Aragorn de lui parler ? Ou bien devait-il laisser couler, et penser que ça ne pouvait être considéré comme si grave ? Il secoua la tête et opta finalement pour la deuxième option. Il serait toujours temps d'expliquer ce choix par la suite, voire de présenter des excuses si Legolas en demandait.

Le Prince s'était réfugié dans un arbre, en dehors des remparts de la ville. Le soir tombait et il était toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne songeait même pas à la scène auquel il avait assisté le matin. En fait, une pensée en ayant amené une autre, il songeait à son statut. Qui était-il à ce jour ? Il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'Elrond avait dit aux deux elfes qu'il avait réprimandé. Il n'était plus le Prince des Bois Sombres. Il n'était même plus un citoyen de cette cité. Il n'était pas pour autant un véritable habitant de Fondcombe. Il avait fallu qu'Elrond soulève sans le savoir la question de son identité pour que lui-même se rende compte qu'il l'avait perdue. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Cette pensée le dérangeait.

La nuit était désormais bien avancée, et il ne faisait toujours pas mine de rentrer. Il se sentait bien ici, malgré qu'il n'entende plus les arbres. Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils étaient restés muets sur son passage, et ce soir, cela pesait à l'elfe. Il regardait les étoiles mais n'y trouvait pas le réconfort habituel.

Un cri troubla le silence :

« Legolas ?

C'était les voix des jumeaux. Ils avaient fini par s'inquiéter, à moins que ce fût Elrond qui ne les ait envoyés.

- Legolas ! Revenez, la forêt n'est pas sûre la nuit !

- Nous savons que vous ne pouvez pas être loin, vos armes sont encore dans votre chambre !

A ces mots, le prince ressenti un pincement au cœur. Non, ses armes n'étaient plus dans sa chambre. Pas toutes. Ses dagues étaient restées chez son père. Il avait peu de chances de les revoir un jour. En un sens, il ne les aimait pas particulièrement, mais il était tellement habitué à leur présence qu'elles faisaient partie de lui. Encore un morceau de son ancien lui qu'il n'avait plus.

Une tête blonde hirsute surgit soudain des branches en contrebas.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! Elrohir, je l'ai trouvé ! Cria Elladan à l'attention de son frère, resté au sol.

- D'accord, je monte ! Répondit le second, sans laisser le temps à Legolas de réagir.

- Non, je vais descendre plutôt, contredit le Prince. Avoir les deux frères sur la même branche que lui à dix mètres du sol n'était pas précisément son idée de la tranquillité. Il soupira donc et amorça sa descente.

Les deux elfes le regardèrent avec circonspection, essayant sans doute de jauger s'il était blessé, ou malade. Quand ils furent certains que ce n'était pas le cas, ils l'entourèrent pour lui poser quelques questions :

- Pourquoi diantre étiez-vous si loin de Fondcombe ? Notre père et Estel sont fous d'inquiétude !

Legolas se sentit contrarié par ces paroles.

- Je ne voulais inquiéter personne. J'avais seulement besoin de réfléchir.

- La prochaine fois, enfermez-vous dans votre chambre avec un écriteau qui le précise ! Grogna Elrohir.

- Même si je faisais ainsi, je ne pourrais trouver le calme auquel j'aspire. Il y aurait toujours deux enfants qui trouveraient le moyen de jouer aux raquettes sous mes fenêtres.

Les jumeaux se récrièrent à cette idée.

- Nous ne somme plus des enfants, Legolas !

- Mais vous jouez toujours sous mes fenêtres, comme depuis des siècles ! »

Démasqués, les deux frères éclatèrent de rire et entraînèrent finalement leur ami vers la cité.

Aragorn, Arwen et Elrond les entendirent arriver de loin et se retrouvèrent devant les portes de la ville. Quand ils parurent, Aragorn se précipita vers son ami et l'enserra dans ses bras, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Ne refaites jamais cela, mon ami ! Prévenez toujours quelqu'un de votre absence !

- Je n'avais pas conscience d'être parti si longtemps, répondit l'elfe. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci, ajouta t'il à voix plus haute à l'adresse de tous ses amis. Je vais simplement aller me coucher. »

Et devant la petite assemblée, un peu ébahie, il tourna les talons en s'en fut presque en courant vers sa chambre.

Elrond le suivi, plus posément, après avoir demandé à tout le monde de retourner au lit. Aragorn hésita un instant et se laissa entrainer par Arwen.

Le seigneur voulait obtenir une explication immédiatement. Le comportement de l'elfe méritait une explication immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas laisser s'envenimer la situation, d'autant plus qu'il y avait des chances que ce soit lui, Elrond, qui soit à l'origine de celle-ci.

Il toqua à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il ouvrir doucement la penne et glissa un regard à l'intérieur. L'elfe était assis dans son grand fauteuil, les genoux remontés sous son menton. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers son visiteur mais demanda d'un ton absent :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, seigneur Elrond ?

- Seulement me parler un peu de vous, Legolas. Le vieil elfe entra complètement dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et tira une chaise en face du Prince. Il s'assit et ne dit rien, cherchant à capturer dans ses yeux sombres les yeux bleu azur qui les fuyaient.

Mal à l'aise, Legolas descendit ses genoux et fit mine de se lever.

- Où donc croyez-vous aller comme cela ? Elrond fronçait les sourcils, mais son sourire démentait son air sévère. Je suis désolé que vous ayez surpris mon altercation avec les deux elfes tout à l'heure.

Legolas releva lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur :

- Vous êtes désolé que je l'aie entendu ? Ce qui signifie que vous ne regrettez pas de l'avoir eue ?

- Non en effet. Quelle que soit votre situation à ce jour, vous êtes et serez toujours le Prince de Mirkwood, et ces guerriers n'ont pas à se permettre une telle familiarité.

Legolas eut un geste d'agacement.

- Je ne suis plus cette personne, seigneur ! _a-vehtë-eä _!

La dernière remarque avait été lancée sur un ton amer. Elrond se rendit compte alors que le problème n'était pas tant qu'il cherche à défendre l'honneur de du Prince, mais plutôt que dans l'esprit de celui-ci, il n'y avait plus rien à défendre. Sa fierté avait été mise à mal depuis de longues années, et ce matin, il s'était rendu compte que ses humiliations étaient publiques.

Il commença doucement :

- Legolas, vous ne pouvez pas effacer tout ce qui est arrivé. Quoi qu'il se passe désormais, cela fera partie de vous. Mais que tout le monde soit au courant ne donne pas plus le droit à ces gens de vous juger. Surtout qu'ils n'ont pas eu connaissance de la totalité de votre histoire.

- Je crois que vous vous méprenez, seigneur Elrond. Ils peuvent juger, depuis quand les familles royales sont à l'abri des jugements ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous a donc fait tant de mal que vous vous soyez enfuit dans les arbres alors ?

- La discussion que vous avez eue avec vos guerriers m'a révélé une chose qui aurait sans nul doute finit par éclater un jour. Seulement, ce matin, cela m'est apparut un peu vivement…

- De quoi s'agit-il donc ?

- Vous ne me laisserez pas en paix, n'est ce pas ?

- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas le fin mot de cette histoire.

Legolas tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et garda le silence un long moment, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles. Elrond allait le relancer quand l'elfe murmura :

- C'est cette façon de le dire qui me gênait.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe hésita un instant à l'interroger mais Legolas tourna la tête vers lui et dans un pauvre sourire continua :

- Tout le monde me dit que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter des jours à venir, que quel que soit le futur, j'aurai toujours une place à Fondcombe…

- Ce qui est vrai.

- C'est gentil de votre part, seulement…

- Seulement ce n'est pas chez vous ici, compléta Elrond.

- Oh, si, c'est tout comme ! Rit Legolas, ce qui acheva de surprendre son interlocuteur. C'est plus que je ne suis pas un vrai habitant de Fondcombe, je ne suis plus non plus un habitant de Mirkwood, je ne suis plus un Prince, quoi que vous en disiez, je ne suis même plus ce guerrier si renommé !

Ainsi donc, c'était un problème identitaire. Cette révélation ne surprit pas le seigneur Elrond. Il était en fait assez étonné de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Les elfes aiment nommer leurs racines, ils aiment sentir qu'ils ont un lien fort avec la terre qui les a vus naître. Quand ils se présentent, ils nomment toujours le lieu d'où ils viennent avant même leur nom courant: 'Je suis le seigneur de Rivendel', ou 'Je suis le souverain des royaumes sylvestres'. D'être forcé de changer cette habitude ancrée depuis des millénaires de pratique ne pouvait se faire sans quelques interrogations. Elrond songea qu'en effet, il n'envisageait pas, même en essayant avec toute la volonté dont il était capable, de voir son identité réduite à un nom, sans plus d'attache à une terre. C'était ce qui arrivait à Legolas : il n'était plus 'le Prince de Mirkwood', ni même 'l'Assassin le plus craint de toutes les terres elfiques'.

- Legolas, Aragorn m'avait dit que vous n'aviez plus de dagues.

L'elfe posa un regard surpris sur Elrond, un peu étonné de ce brusque changement de sujet.

- En effet. Je les ai oubliées chez mon père, et je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de demander à mon frère un envoi par coursier.

- Non, effectivement. Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais. Ceci dit, j'ai une autre proposition à vous soumettre, mais j'attendrai un peu. Je dois en parler autour de moi avant de vous en parler. Mais rassurez-vous, vous êtes toujours le meilleur ami de mes enfants, contentez-vous de cela pour l'instant, c'est déjà une bien grande charge. »

Elrond se leva, rassuré sur l'état mental de son protégé. Il était normal que Legolas se pose des questions sur son devenir. Elrond aurait aimé pouvoir y répondre mais malheureusement, il ne savait pas lui-même comment allait évoluer la situation.

…………………………

_a-vehtë-eä = _je ne suis plus personne


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Une idée d'Elrond**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent, durant lesquels Legolas se montra peu, et répondait par monosyllabes aux nombreuses questions que lui posaient les jumeaux. Il essayait de développer un peu plus ses réponses et de les émailler de sourires lorsque les questions venaient d'Aragorn.

Le rodeur se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son ami. Il lui semblait que l'elfe était retombé dans un mutisme de mauvais augure. Il avait tenté d'en parler à son père, qui l'avait un peu rabroué. Il lui avait dit de cesser de l'importuner, que Legolas allait bien, qu'il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Aragorn avait du se contenter des ces quelques mots, jusqu'à ce qu'Elrond réunissent ses enfants et leur fasse part de son projet, lequel déclencha un franc enthousiasme. Il fut aussitôt décrété que dès que les accessoires nécessaires à la mise en place du projet seraient réunis, la cérémonie serait aussitôt organisée.

Legolas nota peu à peu qu'une effervescence allait crescendo dans le comportement, notamment des jumeaux, mais de façon plus surprenante, dans celui d'Aragorn et d'Arwen et même d'Elrond. Ils échangeaient des sourires, parfois des rires et Legolas avait la désagréable impression que quelques chose se tramait dans son dos. Il n'avait pas envie de demander. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il était certain que ses amis mijotaient une surprise.

Par Eru ! Il avait horreur des surprises. Surtout que ces derniers temps, les surprises étaient majoritairement mauvaises. Poison, fausses accusations, orcs… Bien sûr qu'il savait que ses amis ne lui réservaient rien d'aussi méchant. Du moins, il l'espérait ! Il eut un petit rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne cèderait pas à la tentation de demander ce qui se passait.

Le mystère dura encore une semaine. Les nerfs de Legolas étaient mis à rude épreuve.

Un matin de décembre, ils eurent droit à la première neige. Legolas adorait la neige. Il était né en janvier, pendant une tempête de neige. Il allait probablement passer son anniversaire ici. Il était heureux à cette idée. Il sortit pour profiter de ce cadeau des Valars, ainsi qu'il aimait appeler les flocons. Il se dirigea vers une petite place reculée, tout au fond des jardins. La neige recouvrait déjà le sol. Il se sentait bien, en paix avec lui-même. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle paix. Il leva la tête pour sentir la fraicheur de la neige se déposer sur son visage, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire affiché sur ses lèvres. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à perdre la notion du temps.

Aragorn le trouva dans cette position. Il ne fit pas de bruit, regardant l'elfe profiter de la saison qu'il trouvait pour sa part être la plus exécrable de toutes. Il détestait la neige, au contraire de son ami. « Il faut dire que quand on s'enfonce dans une matière jusqu'aux hanches chaque fois qu'on fait un pas, ça n'aide pas. Forcément, pouvoir marcher _sur_ la neige permet mieux de l'apprécier ».

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Aragorn ?

Ledit Aragorn sursauta.

- Comment m'avez-vous entendu ? Je n'ai fait aucun bruit !

- Le jour où je ne serai plus un elfe, vous pourrez me surprendre, sourit Legolas.

- La neige vous met toujours de bonne humeur…

- Pas vous ? Demanda innocemment l'elfe.

- Vous savez bien que non, grogna le ranger. Et il ajouta : Pouvons-nous aller dans un endroit chaud ? Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous parler.

- Nous sommes bien ici !

- Ne faites pas votre elfe têtu ! Aragorn lui tapa sur l'épaule alors que Legolas riait. Allons-y ! »

L'elfe suivit docilement le rôdeur. Il le dépassa quelques instants plus tard, en courant légèrement sur la dizaine de centimètres de poudreuse sans s'y enfoncer, y laissant à peine ses traces, pour narguer son ami. Aragorn soupira exagérément en voyant l'elfe rire devant son air pataud, et finit lui-même par éclater de rire, heureux que son ami soit pour une fois si gai.

Ils finirent par arriver en vue du palais, où les jumeaux les attendaient avec impatience. C'était peu dire ! Ils trépignaient plutôt. Elrohir s'avança brusquement et saisit Legolas par le bras :

« Et bien, cela fait un moment qu'on vous cherche ! Nous vous attendions !

- Vous m'attendiez ? Et comment aurais-je pu le deviner ? Par ailleurs, vous m'attendiez pour quoi faire ?

Le ton tendu sur lequel avait été posée la question fit rire les frères.

Aragorn souffla à l'oreille son ami :

- Vous n'avez pas les moyens de résister, mon ami ! Suivez-les !

Elladan renchérit :

- Nous vous prenons en otage ! Pas de quartier ! »

Les trois éclatèrent de rire et tandis qu'Aragorn partait de son côté, les jumeaux entraînaient un Legolas plus que réticent vers sa chambre.

Ils l'abandonnèrent à l'entrée, avec pour consigne de se changer avec la tenue qui se trouvait sur son lit. Craignant le pire, l'elfe entra et se dirigea vers le lit, où était effectivement posée une tenue.

Mais loin d'un vêtement de déguisement comme il le craignait, l'elfe trouva une superbe tunique, d'un pourpre profond, moiré, accompagnée d'un pantalon noir. Un peu surpris, il revêtit toutefois l'habit. De plus en plus étonné, il constata que le vêtement était parfaitement ajusté. Il s'agissait de toute évidence du cousu sur mesure. La beauté et la richesse du tissu, aux couleurs de Fondcombe, suggérait que ce qui allait venir était pour le moins officiel. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer encore une fois. Il _détestait _tout ce qui était officiel. Il rit tout de suite après. Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas aurait pu penser qu'il était un elfe bien maussade. Pourtant, il ne se voyait pas lui-même comme un elfe triste ou taciturne. Il aimait rire, bien que ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas eu trop l'occasion de le montrer.

Un peu hésitant, il sortit. Le seigneur Elrond était juste au bout du couloir, il regardait par la fenêtre. Il se retourna immédiatement, quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il regarda un moment Legolas, ses lèvres s'élargissant peu à peu en sourire. Il s'approcha du jeune elfe, et l'invita à s'assoir un peu plus loin.

« Je voulais vous parler un peu de ce que j'ai, ou plutôt, ce que nous avons prévu pour vous.

Legolas ne répondit pas. Elrond continua donc :

- Vous m'aviez confié que vous avez perdu tout sentiment d'appartenance à quelque communauté que ce soit.

Legolas eut un mouvement d'impatience, que le vieil elfe apaisait d'un geste.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, ne vous en faites pas. Je veux juste dire que cette idée m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir et je pense que ce ne doit pas être une situation très confortable. Pour tout dire, je suis tout à fait incapable de me souvenir ou de m'imaginer ce que cela doit être.

Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment. Elrond reprit tout à coup :

- Aussi, ai-je décidé, sans dévoiler les raisons de cette décision, rassurez-vous, de faire quelque chose pour combler ce vide. Il sourit et ajouta enfin : J'ai décidé de vous adopter.

Legolas sursauta presque à cette révélation. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée ? Il avait un père, dont il portait le nom. Pourquoi donc être adopté ? Il n'avait pas besoin de famille !

Elrond sentit son trouble.

- J'en ai discuté avec Aragorn. Il pense que c'est inutile, que vous n'en ressentez pas le besoin. Mais nous avons eu une autre idée, laquelle ne souffrira pas de refus.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Vous allez le savoir. Suivez-moi. »

Presque à contrecœur, Legolas se leva et suivit Elrond. Il appréhendait ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête d'Aragorn, et après la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, qu'Elrond cautionne cette idée ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce richement parée, très bien éclairée, de toute évidence destinée à accueillir les cérémonies en grande pompe. Arwen, les jumeaux et Aragorn étaient réunis là. De façon plus surprenante, le seigneur Glorfindel était là aussi. Legolas s'était toujours senti intimidé par cet elfe, 'Le Double-né'. Sa présence ajoutait au mystère de l'entreprise de ses amis.

Elrond posa une main sur l'épaule de Legolas, et lui indiqua une chaise. Il s'assit avec gêne. Les jumeaux se chuchotaient des plaisanteries à l'oreille et regardaient Glorfindel. Celui-ci finit par demander, agacé :

- Partagez donc ce qui vous fait tant rire, vous deux.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, incapables de croire à leur bonne fortune. Le respectable elfe leur donnait lui-même le bâton pour se faire frapper.

Elrohir commença, cachant difficilement son sourire :

- Nous étions en train de penser que vos cheveux sont d'une blondeur incroyable !

Elladan pouffa. Elrond regarda ses fils d'un air peiné, tandis que Glorfindel soupirait bruyamment, sachant ce qui allait venir, même s'il ignorait de quel côté.

- Nous nous demandions avant de vous voir si vos cheveux perdraient un jour leur superbe bleu.

- Violet plutôt, corrigea Elladan.

- Oui, violet. »

On entendit Arwen pouffer de rire, puis Elrond ne put réprimer lui-même un sourire. Glorfindel le regarda avec stupeur, alors qu'Aragorn et Legolas, qui ignoraient ce à quoi tous faisaient référence, souriaient rien qu'en imaginant Glorfindel avec des cheveux violets*.

Ils finirent tous par se calmer. Cet épisode avait détendu l'atmosphère. Elrond se leva, désormais prêt à entamer la petite cérémonie.

« Legolas, vous avez à maintes reprises montré votre attachement à toutes les ville elfiques, et à la protection de toute vie, elfique ou non. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes plus aujourd'hui citoyen d'aucune cité, et le peuple que nous somme y perd.

Glorfindel se leva à son tour :

- Aussi avons-nous décidé qu'il serait un honneur pour Imladris de vous comptez parmi nous. Si vous l'acceptez, nous serions très heureux que vous deveniez Legolas d'Imladris.

Legolas ne sut quoi répondre. Certes, il s'attendait à ce que ses amis lui préparent quelque chose de gentil pour lui remonter le moral, mais il s'agissait là d'une très grande consécration. Si Fondcombe avait toujours accepté d'héberger les réfugiés de toute race, très peu avaient finis en tant que véritables citoyens de la cité. Ils étaient juste tolérés, jamais intégrés.

Legolas se leva lentement, un peu tremblant. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer :

- Je… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis touché par cette offre. Il sourit à tous ses amis qui s'étaient donné tant de mal pour le rendre heureux.

- Je suis très honoré d'accepter.

Les jumeaux se levèrent et sautèrent littéralement sur l'elfe pour l'embrasser. Elrond haussa les épaules devant le manque de cérémonie de ses fils, mais après tout, il avait déjà accepté d'organiser cette réunion en privé, plutôt que devant toute la ville comme c'était habituellement le cas. La seule chose sur laquelle il avait refusé de déroger était la présence du seigneur Glorfindel, qui devait approuver et officialiser chaque nouvel habitant. Ledit seigneur avait toutefois accepté avec plaisir de remplir son rôle pour le prince de Mirkwood.

Glorfindel s'avança, écarta les jumeaux avec autorité, et annonça à Legolas :

- Il nous reste à vous trouver un titre qui définira votre position ici. Avez-vous une idée ?

Aragorn intervint :

- Moi j'en ai une si vous permettez !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, attendant d'entendre cette idée.

- Et bien, Legolas est un artiste à sa façon. Il a atteint le rang de Maître dans son domaine.

Elrond tourna les yeux vers Legolas et approuva d'un mouvement de tête :

- Effectivement, ça tombe sous le sens.

Legolas tenta de refuser d'un air gêné :

- Je ne remplis plus vraiment ce rôle ici, je n'ai même plus d'arme…

- Rien qui soit impossible de contourner, sourit Aragorn. Il alla prendre un paquet, à quelques mètres de là et revint le donner à ami. Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs avant de commencer à ouvrir le fin tissu.

Il découvrit alors un magnifique cadeau. Il s'agissait de deux longs couteaux, identiques l'un à l'autre. Il les prit, les soupesa, passa son doigt sur les lames, avec émotion. Le métal était sublimement décoré, finement gravé de motifs végétaux, de longues feuilles entrelacées. Il les saisit brusquement, appréciant leur poids. Il les reposa et sourit à Aragorn, qui attendait sa réaction.

- Elles sont superbes, _mellon nin_. Merci.

- Vos anciennes devaient vous manquer. Je vous ai toujours vu avec, vous deviez sentir un grand vide dans votre dos.

- C'était le cas. Vous avez visé juste.

- Considérez que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en avance. Vous êtes de janvier n'est- ce pas ? »

Legolas sourit à nouveau.

Il était désormais Legolas, le Maître Assassin d'Imladris.

……………………………

Et voilà !

Désolée j'ai été un peu longue dans la mise à jour, j'ai été malade.

*Concernant les cheveux violets de Glorfindel, j'ai pas pu résister ! Je me suis inspirée d'une fic que j'ai lue il y a longtemps, dans laquelle les jumeaux avaient mis un colorant bleu dans l'eau de lavage du seigneur. Celui-ci arrive complètement furieux dans la chambre d'Elrond pour exiger que celui-ci punisse sévèrement les jumeaux mais Elrond éclate de rire en le voyant. J'y ai repensé en intégrant Glorfindel à ma fic, d'où le clin d'œil. Voilou ! Bonne fin de journée !


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Trahison !**

Les journées s'écoulaient doucement. L'hiver était bien installé maintenant. La cité avait repris son fonctionnement habituel, sous la garde du seigneur Elrond. Fondcombe était depuis plusieurs semaines ensevelie sous plusieurs centimètres de neige, et cet aspect cotonneux semblait endormir tous les résidents.

Legolas avait accepté de prendre en charge deux jeunes elfes qui se vouaient à l'armée. Il leur enseignait le maniement de l'arc, celui de l'épée et avait tenté de leur communiquer son à leur pour le combat aux dagues. A sa grande déception, ces dernières n'avaient pas rencontrées l'enthousiasme qu'il leur portait. Il était patient avec ses deux apprentis, bien que parfois, il se sentit impuissant face à leur imprudence et à leur naïveté. Il songeait de temps en temps avec effarement qu'il avait du être pareillement jeune, et donc tout aussi écervelé. Certains jours en effet, rien ne paraissait pouvoir entrer dans le crâne des deux jeunes elfes, ce qui laissait leur professeur dans un profond état de découragement.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours. Legolas avait fini par renvoyer les deux gamins dans leur chambre pour potasser de la théorie, tous les deux ayant manqué à plusieurs reprises de s'estropier. Fatigué, Legolas s'était réfugié sur un balcon pour songer à son incapacité à dominer deux enfants, et il songeait avec compassion à Elrond, qui avait subit chaque jour que les Valars font ses deux fils, qui étaient sans aucun doute bien plus indisciplinés que ses deux élèves. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne réagit pas lorsque la neige recommença à tomber en petits flocons que son visage.

« Et bien, mon ami, il semble que vous ayez eu une dure journée ?

Legolas se redressa pour face à la nouvelle arrivante. Arwen, enveloppée dans un capuchon de fourrure, s'assit près de lui et le regarda en souriant.

- Vos apprentis vous donnent du fil à retorde ? Demanda t-'elle avec un petit sourire, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Ils mettent une telle ardeur à tenter de se couper les membres que je me demande si je ne ferai pas mieux de les laisser faire, soupira l'elfe blond. Je désespère de leur apprendre un jour les règles élémentaires de sécurité.

- Ils sont jeunes, laissez-leur le temps de s'assagir.

- S'ils se blessent trop gravement, ils n'auront pas le temps de vieillir. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner une erreur qui leur couterait...

Arwen l'interrompit :

- Legolas, vous vous faites trop de soucis. N'avez-vous jamais été blessé quand vous étiez encore élève ?

Legolas releva les yeux sur son amie. Il repensait à son entrainement, et songea qu'il ne souhaiterait à personne de s'être et d'avoir été autant blessé que lui. L'excellence dont il faisait preuve au combat venait peut-être d'ici, mais il préférait former deux guerriers joyeux que deux assassins torturés.

Arwen ne sut comment interpréter le silence de son ami. Elle savait qu'il lui était arrivé diverses épreuves au cours de ces dernières années, mais ni son père ni Aragorn n'avaient souhaité lui en parler, lui disant à chaque fois qu'il valait mieux qu'elle demande directement à Legolas. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu ni le cœur ni l'occasion de percer ce secret, qu'elle savait lourd et douloureux. Elle pensa que c'était le moment idéal, faisait fi du regard fatigué de son ami.

-Legolas ? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me confier, n'est-ce pas ?

Legolas plissa les yeux devant cette tentative de rapprochement. Il ne connaissait pas Arwen si bien que cela. Il se doutait bien qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, puisque Aragorn le pouvait. Mais jamais il n'avait encore eut la possibilité d'éprouver cette confiance et son expérience lui prouvait que cela apportait souvent plus d'ennuis que cela n'en résolvait. Aussi décida-t'il de sourire sans s'engager. Il murmura une excuse et s'en fut rapidement à l'abri des confessions forcées.

Arwen le regarda s'enfuir avec un soupir. D'un côté, elle comprenait le besoin de garder ce genre d'événements pour soi, mais d'un autre.. Et bien, sa curiosité la poussait à insister pour connaître enfin ce que cachait ce nouveau citoyen. Elle resta un long moment ici, à réfléchir à ce qui avait pu pousser le Prince de Mirkwood à quitter définitivement son domicile et à s'établir ici, le tout cautionné par son père.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Aragorn, qui la cherchait. Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

- A quoi pensez-vous donc, très chère ?

- A Legolas, répondit l'Evenstar, pensive. Puis elle se rendit compte que cette réponse prêtait à confusion et elle sourit à Aragorn, qui la regardait, interloqué.

- En tout bien tout honneur, ne vous en faites pas, ajouta t'elle précipitamment.

- Y'a-t'il eu un problème quelconque avec lui que vous restiez sous la neige pour y songer ?

- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et il avait l'air... perturbé. Il n'a pas voulu se confier, il s'est enfui.

Aragorn passa sa main sur son visage, craignant déjà que les semaines qu'il venait de passer se répètent à nouveau. Il se mordit les lèvres presque aussitôt, se rendant compte à quel point c'était une pensée égoïste. Il allait se lever pour partir à la recherche de son ami quand Arwen le retint, posant sa main sur son bras.

- Si je savais ce qu'il en est, je saurais comment vous aider, Estel, souffla t'elle. »

Aragorn observa un instant ces yeux implorants et songea qu'il pouvait se confier à cette elfe en qui il avait une confiance aveugle.

Il resta donc auprès d'elle et entama son récit.

Arwen ne l'interrompait que rarement, posant des questions sur certains détails qui lui paraissaient obscurs. Aragorn avait commencé son récit par les cinq années qu'avaient vécues Legolas, au sein de l'armée de son père. Il commençait tout juste à entamer l'histoire des elfes noirs quand un bruit dans les buissons le fit se retourner. Il eut juste le temps de voir quelques cheveux blonds se fondre dans les flocons.

Il étouffa un cri de surprise, et laissant là Arwen, se précipita à la suite de son ami. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là, et à quel point l'elfe serait blessé par ce qu'il avait pu dire à Arwen, alors qu'il lui avait promis le secret.

...........................

Bon, je sais que j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, et encore aujourd'hui, je le publie en désespoir de cause, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Mais il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire n'est-ce pas ? Donc même si ça me fait grincer des dents, voici ce chapitre 18 en ligne et j'espère que je ferai mieux dans le 19.


	23. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Sévère dispute **

Aragorn rattrapa son ami après quelques mètres. Il lui saisit le bras, pour le forcer à se retourner. Legolas se dégagea brusquement et fit face au rôdeur. Il avait l'air d'un chat en colère, près à griffer. Aragorn recula d'un pas, instinctivement.

« Mellon-nin, s'il vous plait...

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant que dire. Legolas le regardait en silence, immobile, très tendu. Aragorn piétinait sur place, très mal à l'aise.

Après plusieurs minute sans un bruit, l'elfe secoua doucement la tête et se retourna. Il voulait seulement renter dans sa chambre, rester seul, dormir et ne plus penser. Mais Aragorn avait une autre idée. Il dépassa rapidement son ami pour se placer devant lui, décidé à avoir une explication.

« Je suis désolé mellon-nin ! J'aurais dû demander votre accord avant de parler à Arwen.

Legolas le regarda en plissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui importe, répondit-il finalement.

Aragorn fut tout d'abord soulagé que son ami lui réponde enfin, si bien qu'il adressa au Prince un large sourire, qu'il supprima de ses lèvres tout aussi vite quand il vit Legolas reculer brusquement, comme si on l'avait giflé.

Aragorn se rendit compte qu'il avait du paraître indifférent, voire moqueur, envers son ami; et que cette réaction avait du le blesser plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais Legolas, mis à part son mouvement de recul, ne montra aucune émotion.

- C'est sans doute très amusant pour vous, murmura-t-il.

Jamais Aragorn ne devait oublier cette simple phrase. Il voulait présenter ses excuses, prier son ami d'oublier ses propos. Il aurait même accepté que Legolas se mette en colère, se jette sur lui et laisse exploser son amertume.

Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, c'était lui, Aragorn, qui se sentait en colère maintenant. Depuis des semaines il soutenait son ami, tentait de lui apporter son aide, lui témoignait chaque jour son amitié. Lui aussi souffrait de cette situation ! Lui aussi en avait assez et avait d'autres problèmes que ceux-ci à résoudre !

Il bouillait d'une rage intérieure qu'il ne pouvait plus maîtriser. Il répondit sans réfléchir et presque en criant :

- Oui, nous nous sommes follement amusés ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ? Que va-t-il encore vous arriver d'amusant, dans les mois à venir ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec hargne, avec la volonté de faire mal. Et il regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

Legolas était plus pâle que jamais. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant ne pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Il se retourna lentement, titubant, comme un homme ivre, et partit en courant. Il croisa sans les voir les jumeaux qui avait entendu les paroles d'Aragorn et venaient, inquiets, aux nouvelles.

Ils regardèrent Legolas s'enfuir avec surprise, avant d'observer leur frère, chez qui toute trace de colère avait disparu, laissant place à un intense sentiment de culpabilité qui se lisait sur son visage.

Elladan prit Aragorn par les épaules pour l'observer, tandis qu'Elrohir lui demandait :

- Aragorn que s'est-il passé ?

Il dut insister un peu avant que l'homme leur réponde. Il paraissait en état de choc. Il finit par expliquer à ses frères ce qui s'était passé. Aucun d'entre eux ne dit rien pendant un moment.

Aragorn finit par lever les yeux ses frères. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, sans mot, l'air choqué. Quand Elrohir vit qu'Aragorn attendait une réaction, il soupira et s'écarta doucement de lui.

- Qu'est- ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Elladan soupira à son tour, avant de dire :

- C'était méchant, Estel. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il ait vécu tout cela dans l'unique but de vous ennuyer ? Il a été très malheureux ces dernières années, et aujourd'hui, vous l'avez trahi.

- Je ne l'ai pas 'trahi', comme vous le dites ! Je voulais juste... Ne plus être seul à porter ce fardeau.

- Nous ne connaissons pas toute l'histoire mais en avons déduit une bonne partie de ce que nous avons pu observer et entendre autour de nous. Et n'oubliez pas non plus que nous connaissons Legolas depuis bien plus de temps que vous, même si c'est auprès de vous qu'il est le plus lui-même.

Son frère enchaïna :

- Vous le connaissez comme nous : il déteste par dessus tout donner du soucis aux personnes autour de lui. Même blessé il ne demande pas d'aide. Que ses blessures soient physiques ou psychologiques.

- Je le sais bien, mes frères, mais... Il secoua la tête. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai juste été saisi d'une grande colère...

Il s'écarta des jumeaux, leur adressa un pauvre sourire, et conclut :

- Je vais tâcher d'aller me faire pardonner !"

Ses frère acquiescèrent en lui rendant son sourire, mais déjà Aragorn leur avait tourné le dos et courait en direction de Rivendel, vers son ami. Il l'appela, sans se soucier de la tranquilité des autres elfes autour de lui, qui lui signalèrent ouvertement leur mécontentement, ce qu'il ignora c omplètement.

Il ne savait pas trop où chercher, et se dirigea à tout hasard vers la chambre de son ami. Il toqua, n'obtint, sans surprise, aucune réponse, et décida d'entrer malgré tout.

Il poussa donc la porte, et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il ne vit aucun signe du Prince, mais trouva la chambre dans un désordre qui le laissa perplexe. Il savait l'elfe soigneux. Il entra tout à fait dans la pièce, et observa les vêtements jetés au sol. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui. Il ramassa lentement quelques tuniques, et chercha à savoirs'il manquait quelque chose. Les couleurs de Fondcombe se mêlaient à celles de Mirkwood. Aragorn fut un peu surpris de voir que son ami les avait conservées. Toutefois, il ne put determiner si un habit était manquant; Les doubles couteaux étaient posés à cîté du lit, comme d'habitude, mais l'arc n'étaut pas là, ni le craquois. Avec un petit sourire, Aragorn se dirigea vers le champ d'exercice de tir, où Legolas avait du se rendre afin de se vider l'esprit. Il courait presque dans les couloirs, pressé de présenter ses excuses à son ami si cher.

Alors qu'il passait devant sa propre chambre, un objet accroché aux poigées de sa porte le fit s'arrêter brusquement. Il déroula le tissus glissé entre les deux espagnolettes, le déroula et observa son contenu d'un oeil perplexe.

Il s'agissait d'une flèche elfique, à l'empenage doré, sans nul doute sculptée par Legolas. Il ouvrit le petit carré de parchemin qui était lié au bois et lu :

_Je suis désolé d'avoir été si pesant_

Aragorn lut et relut cette eptite pgrase, écrite d'une main tremblante. L'écriture était inertaine, loin de la belle calligraphie qu'utilisait hanituellement l'elfe. Ces mots étaient emprunts d'une grand tristesse, et l'homme sentit son coeur se serrer. C'était sa faute !

Il ne comprenait cependant pas le symbole du cadeau. Legolas lui avait déjà offert une flêche, de nombreuses années en arrière. Il savait que pour une elfe, ce cadeau avait une grande valeur, c'était une preuve de confiance absolue. Fort de cette connaissance, Aragorn avait du mal à interprêter ce nouveau don dans le contecte actuel. Legolas ne pouvait pas lui faire un tel cadeau après les mots qui venaient d'être dits ! C'était incongru, n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant, la flêche était bel et bien dans sa main.

Perplexe, il se dirigea plus lentement vers le terrain de tir, sa direction originelle. Il n'y trouva pas son ami.

Il fit le tour du domaine, et finalement, alors que la nuit tombait; se résigna à rentrer, et à aller demander à son père s'il avait des nouvelles de son ami. Elrond l'accueilli le regard inquiet. Les jumeaux étaient auprès de lui, et Aragorn sut que son comportement avait été rapporté au seigneur des lieux. Ils'assit auprès d'eux et annonça la disparition de son ami. Les trois elfes tentèrent de le rassurer, lui affirmant que Legolas serait dans sa chambre au matin, ajoutant que lorsqu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé, il était tout à fait inutile de le chercher. Aragorn opina en silence, ne pouvant se débarasser du sentiment que quelque chose de très négatif était arrivé.


	24. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Sans nouvelles**

Vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais le voici ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais j'ai participé au deux Teitho Contest de juin et juillet, ainsi qu'aux deux défis du 'poney fringant', et commencé la traduction de 'Lor o Fuin'. De plus, il faut que j'avance dans mon roman. Du coup j'ai reporté l'écriture de ce chapitre longtemps… Mais ne vous en faites pas, même si c'est long, cette histoire n'est pas abandonnée, vous aurez une fin. Après ça, je vais me consacrer à plusieurs traductions, dont des histoires de Legolass Q et de Deana, si ceux-ci me donnent leur autorisation bien sûr ! Toutefois, si une histoire en anglais ou en italien vous avait plu et que vous voulez la faire partager, un pti mp avec le lien pour me l'indiquer et je tâcherai de satisfaire tout le monde ! En attendant, une petite review ?

…

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent sans que Legolas ne reparaisse à Fondcombe ni ne donne de nouvelles. Aragorn était mort d'inquiétude. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si quoi que ce soit arrivait à son camarade, ce serait sa faute. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, repassant dans son esprit la journée fatale où il avait fait fuir son meilleur et plus ancien ami.

Ses frères et leur père s'inquiétaient tout autant. Legolas avait toujours été un excellent compagnon pour eux tous, presque un fils pour Elrond. Il avait tenté de donner à l'elfe l'amour paternel qu'il n'avait jamais reçu de son propre père. Il était douloureusement conscient de ce manque, et comme il l'avait un jour fait remarquer à Aragorn, c'était un miracle que le Prince ait pu développer un tel sens de l'amitié et d'amour de son prochain dans un environnement de xénophobie et de guerre constante qu'avait été son enfance.

De même, Elrohir et Elladan s'étaient montrés autant frères qu'amis. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, et les jumeaux n'avaient pendant longtemps pas eu conscience de ce qu'ils apportaient au Prince. En grandissant, ils avaient peu à peu compris que l'elfe n'était pas aussi choyé chez lui qu'eux l'étaient à Fondcombe, aussi avaient-ils tenté plus volontairement de lui faire oublier ces lacunes en grandissant.

Mais tous ne pouvaient remplacer une véritable famille, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours présents. Le seigneur Elrond savait que le roi Thranduil et son fils Odurin tenaient Legolas responsable de la mort de sa mère et se montraient excessivement durs envers lui en représailles. Celle-ci avait succombé quelques heures seulement après avoir accouché de Legolas, et chaque jour que les Valars faisaient, la famille royale rappelait cette « faute » au plus jeune Prince.

Elrond se leva et laissa son regard errer au-delà des remparts de la cité. Comme tous ici, il se faisait un sang d'encre. En grandissant, l'elfe avait compris que sa famille n'était pas un exemple type parmi les elfes. Cela l'avait tout d'abord laissé indifférent. Après tout, on ne souffre pas d'un manque qu'on ne ressent pas. Mais cette constatation l'avait mené à observer plus attentivement la maison du seigneur Elrond. Il y avait vu de l'amour et de la joie, en permanence, loin des éternelles brimades dont il souffrait quotidiennement. Loin de le rendre amer, cela l'avait rendu pensif. Il s'était mis à étudier avec plus d'attention encore les relations des jumeaux à leur père.

A l'arrivée d'Aragorn, Legolas s'était pris d'une grande affection pour le jeune homme. Lui non plus n'avait jamais connu une vie de famille tranquille. Il avait reporté sur le petit Estel tout l'amour qu'il avait à donner, mais qu'il ne pouvait réellement partager. Et cette amitié ne s'était jamais démentie.

Même aujourd'hui. Elrond pouvait comprendre, bien qu'il les condamnât, les paroles de colère d'Aragorn, qui n'était guère patient. Plus il avait grandit, plus Legolas avait mit de la distance entre lui et son père. Certes il restait toujours Prince, remplissant son rôle au sein de la famille royale. Mais son regard vis-à-vis de ses proches s'était fait critique. Et au plus profond de lui-même, il en souffrait énormément. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il venait passer quelques jours, qui se prolongeaient parfois en quelques mois, à Fondcombe. Puis Aragorn était devenu adulte et tous les deux partaient régulièrement chasser, ou mettre à jour les cartes de Fondcombe.

Ces cinq dernières années, durant lesquelles le Prince avait du remplir ses obligations militaires, lui avaient parut particulièrement longues et difficiles à supporter. Les brimades qu'ils n'entendaient plus depuis longtemps s'étaient faites plus aigues, et malgré lui, l'avaient touchées. Bien qu'il ait été recueilli par le seigneur Elrond par la suite, il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toute confiance en lui.

Elrond secoua la tête, et retourna à son bureau. Malgré son inquiétude, il ne pouvait laisser en suspens toutes les affaires de sa cité. Il s'était jusque là employé à retenir Aragorn de se lancer à la poursuite de son ami. Il s'efforçait de se montrer confiant, mais toujours sans nouvelles, il craignait que son fils ne se lance dans une quête dangereuse qui n'avait pas de grandes chances d'aboutir. En effet, Legolas connaissait parfaitement la forêt, et s'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé, aucun rodeur, même parmi les plus doués, ne serait en mesure de le pister. Aussi espérait-il recevoir une quelconque information qui pourrait rassurer Aragorn, et le dissuader de partir à la recherche de l'elfe.

Quelques jours plus tard, un elfe annonça une visite pour le seigneur Elrond. Le messager paraissait ennuyé car il put lui révéler l'identité du visiteur. Cependant, il lui assurait que celui-ci avait l'air très impatient de le voir. Elrond haussa un sourcil, peu désireux de quitter son étude, où un travail urgent le retenait. Toutefois, il se leva et suivi l'elfe vers son visiteur. En bas des escaliers, il sursauta de surprise.

…

Voilà ! Je sais que j'ai été longue, mais ne vous en faites as, le chapitre suivant sera sans doute publié cette semaine, il est bien avancé.


	25. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Des nouvelles de Legolas**

« Seigneur Elrond, je suis désolé que nous nous revoyions dans de telles circonstances, annonça Gimli.

L'elfe mit quelques secondes à réagir. Puis il s'avança vers le nain, et l'entraîna vers une pièce isolée.

- Maître Gimli ! Je ne vous attendais pas.

- Je vous présente mes excuses si jamais je dérange, seulement, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je vienne moi-même.

Ils s'assirent. Le nain semblait mal à l'aise, aussi Elrond décida-t-il de commencer :

- Vous avez parlé de circonstances particulières ?

Gimli acquiesça nerveusement mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Elrond serra les lèvres, un peu agacé par ce mutisme, mais conserva son calme. Il hésita un instant avant de demander :

- Auriez-vous des nouvelles de Legolas ?

Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce soit le cas, bien que l'attitude réservée du nain, attitude qui lui ressemblait si peu, ne pouvait pas être annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles.

Gimli se redressa à ces mots. Il observa un moment l'elfe, avant de soupirer et inclina la tête. Il m'a dit que cela faisait un certain temps qu'il vivait à Fondcombe. Mais que malgré la gentillesse des elfes d'ici, il ne s'y sentait pas tout à fait chez lui.

Il y eut un silence. Gimli craignit que le seigneur des lieux ne fût blessé par cette déclaration. Mais Elrond pensait à une toute autre chose.

Il s'était bien douté le Prince n'accepterait pas sa nouvelle cité avec autant de facilité qu'il l'avait laissé paraître. Il était à la fois trop reconnaissant et trop fier pour qu'il accepte de s'assoir en face de lui et lui avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Elrond s'en voulait un peu de n'avoir pu faire oublier à l'elfe blond les tourments qu'il avait subi toute sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait tout arrêter pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait pour le prince une profonde affection, mais nombres d'affaires en court requéraient son attention, et de toute évidence, cela ne cesserait jamais. Il s'était beaucoup reposé sur ses fils. Si les jumeaux avaient pu tout à fait gérer la chose, Aragorn, dont l'esprit était aussi occupé que le sien, n'avait pu tenir.

Tout serait tellement plus simple si Legolas ne se posait pas tant de questions. Mais ce ne serait pas Legolas sans ça…

Elrond entendit Gimli se racler la gorge, dans une piètre tentative pour sortir son interlocuteur de ses pensées poliment. Elrond reposa son regard sur lui, les sourcils froncés. Le nain se tortilla sur son siège, gêné devant les yeux inquisiteurs de son hôte. Il toussota et poursuivit :

- Je vais commencer par le début, il me semble que c'est la meilleure façon de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'elfe leva une main pour l'interrompre :

- Si vous voulez bien patienter quelques minutes, maître Nain, je vais aller chercher Aragorn. Il se sent coupable pour son ami, aussi je voudrais qu'il entende ce que vous avez à nous dire. Si toutefois il n'y a pas besoin que, d'une quelconque façon, je le prépare à un récit plus noir que ce que je crains qu'il ne soit … ?

Le nain secoua aussitôt la tête pour indiquer que non. Elrond en fut profondément soulage, mais Gimli n'avait pas démenti que l'histoire serait morose.

Quelques instants après qu'Elrond eût envoyé quérir son fils, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant un homme paniqué :

- Ada ? Legolas est ici ?

Gimli sauta au bas de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers le rodeur. Ils avaient tous les deux passé beaucoup de temps ensemble au cours de la quête de l'Anneau, et le nain se sentait beaucoup plus d'affinité avec lui qu'avec l'elfe qui le recevait.

- Gimli ? On ne m'a pas prévenu que vous étiez là ! S'exclama-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil interrogateur à son père.

- Je viens d'arriver, le seigneur Elrond et moi ne sommes là que depuis quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène jusqu'ici ? Il s'interrompit, conscient que cette brusque interrogation pouvait être interprétée comme la dernière des impolitesses. Pardon, asseyons-nous d'abord. Excusez mon impétuosité, Gimli. Peut être savez vous que nous sommes sans nouvelles de Legolas depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui me mets à la torture.

- Je suis effectivement au courant, et des nouvelles, je vous en apporte. J'allais commencer on récit quand votre père m'a interrompu pour vous envoyer chercher avant. Histoire que vous puissiez en profiter, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, craignant de ne pas être assez clair.

- Vous nous apportez des nouvelles de Legolas ? s'écria presque Aragorn. Comment va-t-il ?

Elrond interrompit le flot de questions qui s'annonçait :

- Laissez donc notre invité narrer son histoire, nous serons fixés. Maître Gimli, s'il vous plait…

Gimli se rassit, et après un petit soupir commença :

- Legolas est arrivé aux cavernes étincelantes il y a trois semaines de cela. J'ai été tout à fait surpris mais bon, il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait un jour, aussi étais-je heureux. Je l'ai accueilli comme il se doit, mais il a refusé toutes mes propositions de festin et de fête, en disant qu'il voulait se reposer. Ca m'a complètement abasourdi. Legolas qui veut se reposer ? Enfin bon, je n'ai pas insisté en pensant qu'il avait eut un dur voyage. Mais je me suis vite aperçu qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda Aragorn en haussant les sourcils. Il se méfiait en effet des prétendues connaissances du nain au sujet des elfes. Lui connaissait Legolas depuis fort longtemps. De plus, Legolas pouvait montrer des réactions qui sembleraient étranges à d'autres elfes mêmes ! Il aimait donc autant savoir avec précision ce que Gimli jugeait « normal ».

- Et bien, il ne parlait presque pas, uniquement quand je l'y poussais. Avec un soin pour le choix des mots qui allongeait considérablement toute conversation. Et il ne mangeait pas tellement plus ! Oui, je sais que Legolas n'est pas précisément une personne qui s'épand beaucoup sur lui-même et qui se goinfre, mais tout de même … Il ne mangeait que des minuscules bouts de ces ridicules _lembas_ ! Pardon, seigneur Elrond, s'excusa-t-il brusquement.

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire compréhensif et hocha la tête, pour l'engager à poursuivre.

- Je veux dire qu'il m'a semblé tellement mince et pâle… S'il n'y avait que ça, j'aurais envoyé un message pour vous prévenir qu'il était ici. Mais là je me fais trop de soucis, je suis venu.

Elrond et Aragorn échangèrent un regard inquiet. Pourquoi un simple message n'aurait-il pu suffire ?

Devinant leurs pensées, Gimli poursuivit :

- Ce qui m'a décidé à venir est que je l'ai trouvé un matin dehors. Il m'a souri, mais ce n'était pas un sourire gai. Cela m'a brisé le cœur.

- Les elfes sont souvent mélancoliques après avoir observé les étoiles, nota Elrond.

Le nain leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je l'avais remarqué, oui ! Mais est-ce courant que les elfes observent les étoiles par une nuit nuageuse ? Alors qu'il pleut ? Quand je suis allé le rejoindre, il était trempé ! Et quand je le lui ai fait remarquer, il m'a regardé avec étonnement et m'a répondu _qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué_ ! Une fois que je l'ai obligé à rentrer s'abriter, je me suis décidé à le bousculer un peu. Je lui ai dit que j'allais vous écrire, vous demander de venir. Sa réaction a dépassé toutes mes attentes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Il m'a répondu qu'il avait suffisamment causé de soucis à suffisamment de monde. Et il est parti se coucher. _Se coucher_ ! En milieu de matinée ! J'ai décidé de laisser couler, mais le lendemain, quand je suis allé le voir, il était toujours au lit et il _toussait_ ! Si mes connaissances sont exactes, les elfes ne sont pas affectés par les maladies, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer ça ? Bien sûr, quand je lui ai posé la question, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un regard bleu acier, totalement absent. Alors là j'ai…

Aragorn s'était levé, lentement, sans attendre que Gimli finisse son récit. Il sembla vouloir parler mais finalement referma la bouche et déclara :

- Gimli ? Etes-vous assez en forme pour repartir dès maintenant ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, rejoignez-moi dès que vous le pourrez.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

Aragorn hocha la tête sans répondre, et quand Gimli vit la figure fatiguée et inquiète du seigneur Elrond, il s'alarma aussi.

- Je n'ai pas défait aucune des affaires que j'ai emmenée. Par contre, je n'ai pas de cheval…

- Cela vous pose un problème si nous chevauchons ensemble ?

- Aucun.

Alors qu'Aragorn se précipitait dans sa chambre pour y réunir quelques bagages indispensables, Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule du nain et d'un air grave lui demanda :

- Soyez la personne raisonnable de vous deux, mon fils va vouloir chevaucher le plus vite possible sans tenir compte d'aucun danger. Retenez-le, malgré votre inquiétude commune pour Legolas. Blessé, Aragorn ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. »

Le nain hocha lentement la tête mais en son for intérieur n'était pas sûr d'être capable de retenir l'humain alors que lui-même n'avait qu'un envie : retourner auprès de son ami elfe.


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Aux Cavernes Etincelantes**

Oui, je sais que j'avais dit que je ne serai lus aussi longue, mais j'ai été hospitalisée, et je n'avais du fait plus accès à internet. Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses. L'histoire est de toute façon bientôt finie. Après ça, je reviendrais sur mes chapitres, pour en étoffer certains, pour corriger des fautes et des incohérences que j'ai remarquées en me relisant. Si vous recevez des alertes, n'y faites pas trop attention, l'histoire ne va pas changer fondamentalement.

Et maintenant… la suite !

…

Gimli et Aragorn chevauchèrent trois jours entiers, ne s'arrêtant que pour de brèves pauses de quelques heures pour laisser le cheval se reposer et tenter de dormir un peu. Gimli essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas ralentir leur course, mais sous leurs deux poids réunis, la pauvre monture montrait des signes de fatigue. Gimli n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pris conscience que c'était pour cette raison qu'il montait toujours avec Legolas lors de leur quête dans la guerre de l'Anneau. Les elfes ne pesaient quasi rien sur un cheval, ce qui n'était le cas ni des hommes ni des nains.

Ils arrivèrent épuisés aux Cavernes. Gimli confia leur cheval à un nain un peu surpris. Aragorn fut longuement dévisagé par chaque habitant des grottes. En si peu de temps, un elfe puis un homme leur rendait visite ? Certes, tous étaient au courant des actions de Gimli et des liens d'amitié qu'il avait tissés avec les autres peuples de la Terre du Milieu, mais ces rencontres dans leur propre habitation leur semblaient incongrues. Mais Aragorn ne s'arrêtait pas pour leur laisser tout le loisir de l'observer. Il voulait trouver Legolas et commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. La fatigue accumulée de ces derniers jours ne l'aidait à rester calme. Alors qu'il allait retourner sur ses pas pour trouver Gimli afin qu'il le conduise à l'elfe, il aperçut un genre de balcon donnant sur l'extérieur, formé naturellement dans la roche, et minutieusement ouvragé par les nains. La rambarde était comme tissés de feuilles de lierre enroulées autours de piliers torsadés. S'il avait eu la tête à cela, Aragorn se serait longuement extasié sur la qualité des sculptures. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fut instinctivement attiré par cette terrasse. Et il fut heureux d'avoir suivi son instinct quand il vit de dos une cascade de cheveux d'or qui se découpait sur le gris de la pierre. Legolas était assis à même le sol, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Aragorn soupira, et approcha lentement.

« Je pensais bien que vous viendriez.

La voix était empreinte d'une touche de reproches, à peine perceptible, mais qui éclata aux oreilles du rôdeur. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à des reproches. Il aurait préféré une explosion de colère, une colère saine qui aurait percé les abcès. Mais il savait toutefois qu'il avait peu de chances de trouver Legolas en colère, surtout contre lui.

- _Mellon nin_, je suis tellement désolé…

- Désolé pour quoi, demanda l'elfe, surpris, si bien qu'il se retourna.

Comme l'avait dit Gimli, son visage s'était émacié, et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'auparavant, si c'était possible. Cette vision brisa le cœur de l'homme. Il s'assit précipitamment auprès de son ami, et l'étreignit par les épaules. Si l'elfe fut étonné par cette subite démonstration, il n'en montra rien et au grand soulagement d'Aragorn, ne le repoussa pas, bien qu'il ne répondit pas non plus à cette embrassade.

Quand Aragorn s'écarta, l'elfe lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Aragorn lui tapa sur l'épaule, heureux de cette réaction. Mais ce geste provoqua une toux sèche à Legolas, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous malade ?

Legolas haussa les épaules, dans une tentative pour éluder cette question gênante.

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer tout seul, essaya-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, il est tout à fait courant que les elfes toussent… riposta Aragorn sur un ton ironique.

- Je suis seulement resté un peu trop longtemps sous la pluie.

Aragorn soupira :

- _Mellon nin_, vous savez que vous vous adressez à un guérisseur qui a été formé par un elfe n'est ce pas ? Où dois-je aussi m'inquiéter pour votre santé mentale ?

Legolas eut un petit rire.

- Ma santé mentale va bien mieux maintenant que vous êtes là et que vous m'appelez '_mellon_'.

- Evidemment ! Comment pourrais-je vous appelez autrement ? S'écria Aragorn.

- Je ne sais pas. Je craignais que nous ne…

Il s'interrompit, mais Aragorn avait bien compris. Il avait pensé que l'homme ne voulait plus de son amitié.

- Nous serons toujours amis, Legolas, répondit Aragorn, gravement. Mais vous devez comprendre que les humeurs humaines ont tendances à être changeantes en fonction de l'état de fatigue, du stress, ou parfois même sans véritable raison. Les humains sont nettement moins stables que les elfes, dit-il en souriant.

- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Et il ajouta, après un silence : Je suis heureux que vous soyez là.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton parfaitement égal, mais Aragorn le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il l'était effectivement. Il allait de nouveau lui frapper l'épaule en signe d'amitié, mais se repris.

- Promettez-moi maintenant que vous allez guérir vite ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Je vous le promets, répondit l'elfe en souriant.

- Parfait, allons manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim ! »

Les deux amis se levèrent. Aragorn se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas faire une remarque à propos de l'extrême minceur, presque maigreur, de l'elfe. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il allait veiller à ce que celui-ci se nourrisse convenablement. Et cela commençait de suite.

Ils rejoignirent Gimli, déjà attablé dans une grande salle. Il les vit arriver avec un grand sourire. Il essuya bruyamment sa barbe pleine de bière et lança :

« Alors, moussaillon, une subite envie d'une bonne bière naine ?

Legolas fit la grimace et répliqua :

- Jamais ! Cet affreux liquide ne franchira plus jamais mes lèvres !

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel en entendant une fois de plus cette vieille querelle.

- Par contre, moi, je ne dis pas non ! S'entendit-il dire.

Le sourire de Gimli s'élargit.

- Ah, enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable, qui sait apprécier les bonnes choses ! Clama le nain.

Legolas s'assit en secouant la tête, et se servit une large portion de légumes, ce qui ne manqua pas de déchaîner les atteintes à sa virilité de la part de Gimli, qui prenait grand soin pour sa part à ne toucher qu'à la viande.


	27. Chapter 27

**Conclusion : Retour à Fondcombe**

Et voilà ! On arrive finalement à la fin ! Bouh… Cette fic aura finalement fait 101 pages Word quand même !

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens tout de suite dans une nouvelle fic, une traduction d'une fiction suédoise, d'Ithar, _Lor o Fuin_. C'est du slash, donc je sais que ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. Mais je participe aussi régulièrement au Teitho Contest, et je traduis toujours mes histoires en français pour vous. Et vous pouvez aussi lire tout aussi régulièrement mes réponses aux défis du Poney Fringant. Donc vous ne serez pas laissés pour compte ! Bonne continuation !

Et maintenant, la suite…

…

Les trois amis restèrent ensemble quelques jours, le temps que Legolas recouvre un état de santé satisfaisant, et un poids pus raisonnable.

Puis l'elfe et l'homme décidèrent de retourner à Fondcombe, tranquillement, à leur rythme. Ils n'avaient qu'un cheval, aussi décidèrent-ils de rentrer à pied, emmenant le cheval par la bride.

A mi chemin, alors qu'ils installaient le camp pour la nuit, Aragorn se souvint d'un détail. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'elfe pour lui demander abruptement :

« _Mellon nin_ ? Je viens de me souvenir d'un détail… Vous m'avez laissé un message avant de partir pour les cavernes. Et je voudrais bien en connaître la signification.

Legolas grimaça à ce souvenir.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Bien sûr !

- Une première flèche est un cadeau qui témoigne d'une confiance absolue. L'elfe garda le silence un long moment après ces quelques mots. Aragorn le soupçonna le chercher à formuler la signification d'une deuxième flèche en étant le moins blessant possible. Mais le silence se prolongeait, aussi insista-t-il :

- Legolas ?

En réponse, l'elfe soupira et déclara finalement :

- Une seconde flèche signifie que la personne qui vous l'offre remet sa vie entre vos mains.

Aragorn mis quelques minutes à digérer l'information. Il nota la distance que son ami avait instauré en disant 'la personne', plutôt que 'je'. Il ne savait trop comment il devait prendre ce cadeau, et décida finalement que cela avait peu d'importance. Après tout, leur lien d'amitié était intact, n'était-ce pas le plus important ?

Legolas s'était déjà retourné, occupé à disposer quelques branches mortes en foyer pour allumer un feu. Il sursauta soudain et failli tomber.

En entendant son ami trébucher, Aragorn se précipita ;

- Legolas ?! Que se passe-t'il ?

- Rien, répondit l'elfe après un court silence. J'ai seulement été surpris. Et avec un grand sourire, il ajouta : Les arbres me parlent à nouveau !

- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama le rôdeur. Il savait que Legolas avait toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle avec les arbres et la nature, aussi était-il heureux qu'il retrouve enfin cette communication qui devait lui manquer.

L'elfe resta un moment debout auprès d'un orme, la main posé sur le tronc, la tête baissée, en pleine communion avec l'arbre. Amusé, Aragorn l'observa un instant, avant de reprendre le bois sec et d'allumer le feu. Il mit un lapin à cuire, et continua à surveiller son ami du coin de l'œil. Il était vraiment très heureux de retrouver son Legolas, celui qui était son ami depuis si longtemps, celui qu'il connaissait.

Enfin l'elfe vint le rejoindre. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et se servit à manger. Ils mangèrent en silence, simplement contents d'être ensemble.

Après le repas, Legolas annonça à Aragorn, d'un ton un peut tendu :

- Je vais rentrer à Fondcombe avec vous, mais ma place n'est pas là-bas. Je dois rentrer à Mirkwood.

Aragorn acquiesça :

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Legolas Thranduilion ne laisse pas sa place si facilement. Toutefois, vous devez me promettre de nous avertir, Elrond ou moi, au moindre souci. »

Legolas opina de la tête pour marquer son accord.

A la fin du repas, Aragorn s'allongea, la tête calée sur une souche d'arbre, tandis que Legolas montait dans l'orme avec lequel il avait parlé longuement précédemment.

Quelques minutes après, Le rôdeur entendit la voix claire de l'elfe s'élever dans la nuit :

_A entulë-nin_

_Nesta-tes cemma au-sin_

_A entulë-nin_

_Il-napam a lance-nin_

_Haryëa maurë anara-ap-ilyë_

_Irë vanwië hostëa-àmen_

_Uo il-ëa yàra-netya*_

FIN

* Chanson inspirée par Jean Jacques Goldman, Ensemble :

Reviens-moi

De tes voyages si loin

Reviens-moi

Tout s'ajoute à ma vie

J'ai besoin de nos chemins qui se croisent

Quand le temps nous rassemble

Ensemble, tout est plus joli.

C'est fou ce que les chansons de Goldman s'adaptent aux elfes, non ?


End file.
